TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: El camino que Santana Lopez tiene que recorrer para encontrar la felicidad es muy difícil pero sobre todo doloroso, aunque después de todo eso, finalmente la encuentra junto al amor de su vida, tal como tenía que ser. Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce Drama. Quinntana - Brittana Léanlo les gustará jajaja eso creo yo
1. Chapter 1

_**NUEVA HISTORIA!**_

**_Si ya se que aun ni termino la otra jajajaj pero tengo éstas ideas en mi mente y de una vez decidí plasmarlas, tal vez vean similitudes con algunos otros fics, no lo voy a negar, me he basado en unos (que no recuerdo el nombre) para empezar a construir la historia pero la trama es distinta a esos y es toda mía._**  
**_  
Básicamente es una historia narrada por Santana, donde cuenta cómo el destino la llevó a encontrar su felicidad._**  
**_  
Ojo, esta historia es dramática, ya lo saben me fascina el maldito drama, sobre aviso no hay engaño, así que quienes lo lean se los agradeceré mucho  
_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. Mudanza.  
**_  
_Quién lo iba a imaginar? Después de 19 años me encuentro aquí, a punto de ver a mi primogénito cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños, en este punto, no se quién está mas nervioso, si él o yo._

_Nunca pensé que después de todo ese maldito infierno que viví, finalmente pueda decir que soy sumamente feliz, gracias a mi esposa a quien amo tanto y a mis 3 hijos: André (19), Isabel (15) y Maxwell (14), parece que finalmente esa profecía se va a cumplir: SERÉ FELIZ CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA HASTA QUE MUERA._

**S. **Vamos André se hace tarde, qué tanto haces?  
**A. **Ya voy mami, solo me hace falta guardar unas cosas en mi mochila.  
**S. **Si no sales en 5 segundos de ahí te traeré de la oreja.  
**A.** Ya mami, relájate, estoy listo.  
**S.** Te ves tan guapo. (emocionada)  
**A.** Basta mami.(sonrojado)  
**S. **Ok, bueno ahora si nos podemos ir?  
**A. **Si… crees que ella esté orgullosa de mi? (sonrisa triste)  
**S.** Te aseguro que tu madre está mas que orgullosa.  
**A. **Eso espero porque en gran medida, esto lo estoy haciendo para ella.  
**S.** Lo se.  
**A. **Bueno y mamá por qué no está aquí?  
**S.** Fue a recoger a tus hermanos a la escuela, nos alcanzará en el evento.  
**A.** Entonces vámonos.

_Llegando al recinto dejo a André en la parte trasera para que entre, yo me voy a la entrada principal a encontrarme con mi esposa y mis otros dos hijos, luego de algunos minutos, por fin llegan.  
_  
**S. **Vaya, pensé que jamás llegarían. (cruzando los brazos)  
**?**. Lo siento San, pero tus hijos se tardaron horas en salir de la escuela.  
**Max.** Isabel estaba con su noviecito y por eso tardó en salir.  
**I. **Eso no es verdad Maxwell. (enojada)  
**Max. **Claro que si.  
**S. **Basta chicos, harán que me duela la cabeza, ya cállense y tu Isabel López-? me vas a explicar mas tarde cómo está eso de que tienes novio. (tono muy serio)  
**I. **Max está mintiendo. (agachando la cabeza)  
**?. **Eso espero Isabel, tienes 15 años y no estás en edad de tener novio.  
**S. **Jajajaja ay cielo lo que acabas de decir es tan gracioso.  
**?. **Santana! No te burles de lo que le dije a la niña, me estas poniendo mal frente a ella.  
**S.** Mi amor, recuerdas lo que pasó con nosotras a los 15 años?  
**?. **Precisamente por eso no quiero que Isabel cometa los mismos errores, así que llegando a casa tu y yo jovencita tendremos una larga conversación sobre sexo.  
**I.** No no no no mamá, lo que sea menos eso, es mas prefiero lavar los calcetines de Max y André con mis manos antes que eso.  
**S.** Que asco. (sacando la lengua)  
**Max. **Mami !  
**S.** Bueno ya! Entremos antes de que algún "listo" nos gane nuestros asientos exclusivos.

_Mi familia y yo entramos al recinto a esperar que comenzará el evento, miré al escenario, suspiré y no pude evitar recordar las palabras que le había dicho a mi esposa hacía 10 minutos.  
_  
_**Recuerdas lo que pasó con nosotras a los 15 años?**_

_Y cómo olvidarlo?. A veces pienso que todo esto comenzó cuando tenía 15 años, pero no, todo esto empezó cuando tenía 10 años y mi padre compró esa casa uno de los mejores suburbios de Lima, luego de que terminara su especialidad en cirugía general y ascendiera rápidamente de cargo en el hospital general de Lima, no quería dejar Lima Heigths Adjacent, ahí estaban mis amigos, mis abuelos, casi toda mi familia, pero papá insistió en la compra de esa casa, dijo que era para empezar a construir un mejor futuro para mi mamá y para mi._

_Y el día llegó, era agosto, hacía mucho calor, arribamos a la casa, detrás de nosotros el camión de mudanzas, realmente era poco lo que llevábamos, porque mis padres habían decidido comprar muebles nuevos.  
_

**M.** Santana hija, lleva tus cosas a tu recámara y empieza a acomodarlas por favor.  
**S.** Si mami.

_Subí las escalares y entré a la que sería mi recamara por 8 años, las paredes eran rosas, como odiaba el rosa, no sabía por qué pero lo odiaba, en fin solo alcé los hombros y empecé a guardar mis cosas hasta terminar.  
_  
**S. **Mami?  
**M.** Dime hija.  
**S. **Puedo salir en mi bicicleta a dar un paseo?**  
M.** Hija no conoces bien el vecindario.  
**S.** Pero papá dijo que era uno de los mejores en todo Lima y muy seguro.**  
M**. Aun así, no lo conoces.  
**An**. Déjala ir Maribel, la niña tiene razón, este vecindario es muy seguro.  
**M.** Andrés estas hablando en serio?  
**An**. Si.  
**M. **Ok Santana pero te quiero de regreso en una hora.  
**S.** Gracias mami.

_Tomé mi bicicleta y salí a merodear el vecindario, la mayoría de las casas eran muy parecidas a la mía, en el frente jardín, de dos pisos, con un patio trasero y una pequeña alberca en él._

A esa hora parecía que los padres no dejaban salir a los niños a jugar, ya que no había visto ninguno en todo el recorrido, me tomó pasar 2 cuadras de mi misma acera para encontrarme con una imagen muy peculiar, una niña regordeta sentada sobre los escalones de la entrada de la que obviamente era su casa, leyendo un libro.

_Una niña de mi edad leyendo un libro? Eso yo no lo haría ni aunque me pagaran, a mi me encantaba jugar toda clase de juegos, si involucraban tierra o lodo mucho mejor, pero por el aspecto de esa niña se notaba a leguas que era de las niñas que no jugaban a nada._

Pasé 2 veces frente a su casa, la niña jamás volteó a verme, finalmente me harté y decidí acercarme a ella.

**S. **Hola, me llamo Santana López, mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar a 2 cuadras de aquí. (sonriendo)

_La niña solo levantó la mirada de sus ojos sobre los anteojos que llevaban._

_**Me estás hablando a mi?  
**__  
_**S.** Claro no veo a nadie mas aquí….

_**Ok**__._

**S. **Cómo te llamas?  
**L. **Lucy Fabray. (tímida)  
**S.** Lindo nombre, cuántos años tienes Lucy?  
**L. **10.  
**S. **Los mismos que yo. (sonriendo)  
**L. **Oh.  
**S. **Eres la primera niña que veo por aquí, creo que no hay muchos en el vecindario.(mueca)  
**L. **La mayoría están en campamentos de verano.  
**S. **Ahhhh y tú por qué no fuiste a alguno?  
**L. **No me gustan. (agachando la cabeza)  
**S. **Ahhh quieres pasear conmigo en bicicleta?  
**L. **Eeeemmmm no gracias.  
**S.** No te dejan tus papás?  
**L**. No es eso.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**L. **No se andar en bicicleta. (muy sonrojada)  
**S. **Tienes 10 años y no sabes andar en bicicleta? De qué planeta eres? (frunciendo el ceño)

Lucy se ruborizó aun más, tanto que parecía un tomate.

**S. **No quise avergonzarte lo siento. (agachando la cabeza)  
**L. **No te preocupes, está bien.  
**S. **Si tu quieres yo te podría enseñar.  
**L.** En serio? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Si.  
**L. **Ok deja le aviso a mamá.

_Lucy entró a su casa y salió unos minutos después.  
_  
**L. **Lista. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Ok, bien sube a la bici y yo te voy a sostener y empiezas a pedalear.

_Lucy era bastante descoordinada y temerosa, era muy difícil lograr que mantuviera un poco el equilibrio, sin darme cuenta había pasado mas de una hora fuera de casa y mi madre salió a buscarme.  
_  
**M**. Santana Marie López, qué te dije sobre la hora?  
**S. **Mamá no me di cuenta, estaba con mi amiga Lucy enseñándole a andar en bici.**  
M.** Ya hiciste una amiga?  
**S. **Si mamá, es Lucy…  
**L. **Lucy Fabray señora, mucho gusto. (ofreciendo su mano)  
**M. **Que niña tan educada y encantadora, me alegra que tengas amistades así Santanita. (tomándole la mano)  
**S. **Claro. (rodando los ojos)  
**M**. Pero ya es tarde, así que mejor despídete de Lucy, la puedes invitar a comer a casa mañana.  
**S. **En serio? Lucy te gustaría venir a casa mañana a comer? (emocionada)  
**L. **Le tengo que pedir permiso a mi padre. (pensativa)  
**S. **Mamá puedes pedir permiso al papá de Lucy?  
**M.** Ahora?  
**S. **Si.  
**L. **Mi padre está trabajando, aun no llega a casa, pero está mi mamá.  
**M.** Entonces vayamos con tu mamá.

_Y eso pasó, mi mamá fue con la madre de Lucy a presentarse y pedir autorización para que dejara a su hija venir a comer a nuestra casa, Judy inmediatamente hizo clic con mamá, a leguas se veía como esa señora tampoco tenía muchos amigos, finalmente Judy aceptó dejar ir a comer a Lucy a nuestra casa al día siguiente.  
_  
_Ya en casa, mis padres y yo empezamos a cenar.  
_  
**An. **Y que tal tu nueva amiguita Santana?  
**S.** Es rara. (arrugando la nariz)  
**M. **Santana! No me gusta la manera en qué te expresas de esa niña. (molesta)  
**S.** Lo siento mamá, pero tiene mi edad y no sabe andar en bici, prefiere leer libros. (mueca)  
**An. **Hija leer libros no tiene nada de raro, deberías de empezarlo a hacer tu.  
**S.** Los libros son para la escuela y yo aun estoy de vacaciones.**  
M.** A quién salió esta niña? (negando con la cabeza)  
**An. **No lo sé.

_Al día siguiente Lucy llegó con un postre preparado por su madre a nuestra casa justo a la hora de la comida.  
Llevaba un lindo vestido color rosa pastel, su cabello suelto con una diadema de tela en él.  
_  
**M. **Lucy gustas mas?  
**L. **Gracias señora Maribel pero así esta bien. (nerviosa)  
**S.** No te gustó la comida de mamá?  
**L**. Claro que no, es deliciosa pero…  
**S.** Pero qué?  
**L. **Mi padre dice que no debo de comer tanto o seguiré aumentando de peso. (agachando la cabeza)  
**S. **Oh.  
**M. **Lucy, tampoco es bueno que te quedes con hambre.  
**S. **Aún tienes hambre Lucy?  
**L**. Si, algo (muy avergonzada)**  
M**. Entonces te serviré un poco mas, te prometo no decirle a tu mamá.  
**L.** Gracias señora Maribel.**  
M**. Solo dime Maribel, no estoy tan vieja.  
**L. **Ok Maribel. (sonriendo)

_Cuando terminamos de comer invité a Lucy a mi recámara.  
_  
**S. **Tengo algunos video juegos, quieres jugar uno en especial?  
**L. **No tienes muñecas?  
**S. **Muñecas? Esas son para niñas (rodando los ojos)  
**L. **Somos niñas Santana.  
**S. **Claro… bueno en esa caja hay algunas que me han regalado. (alzando los hombros)  
**L. **Santana estas muñecas ni si quiera han sido sacadas de su caja original, no te gustan?  
**S. **Prefiero los video juegos, mi bicicleta o los patines… sabes patinar?  
**L. **No se andar en bicicleta, mucho menos en patines.  
**S. **Cuando aprendas a usar la bicicleta te enseñaré a patinar, qué dices?  
**L. **Me gusta la idea. (sonriendo)

_Los días pasaron, Lucy y yo nos volvimos inseparables, pero por alguna razón jamás me invitaba a su casa, siempre estábamos en la mía o en la calle, después supe el por qué no me invitaba a ese lugar.  
_  
**L**. En una semana regresamos a clases.  
**S.** Ya lo se, que bueno que mi papá me inscribió a la misma que asistes tu.**  
L.** Si. (triste)  
**S. **Qué pasa Lucy?**  
L. **Estoy triste porque se que en cuanto entremos a la escuela tu ya no querrás ser mi amiga.  
**S. **Por qué dices eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**L. **Porque ahí todo mundo se burla de mi, me dicen muchas cosas feas, tu empezarás a hacer nuevos amigos y me ignorarás.  
**S. **Eso no va a pasar Lucy, tu eres mi amiga, mi única amiga y siempre lo serás.  
**L. **Me lo prometes Santana?  
**S. **Te lo prometo.

_Lo prometí y lo cumplí, pero no por el tiempo que yo hubiera deseado.  
_

* * *

_**Un capítulo corto, solo para ver que piensan, insisto si hay similitudes con otros fics pero lo demás si es 100% mío.**_

_**Bueno tal vez me tarde un poco mas en actualizar este, porque ahorita mi prioridad es la historia del nombre larguísimo jajajaja solo a mi se me ocurrió ponerle así.**_

_**Gracias y espero lograr atrapar a algunos de ustedes con esta nueva historia.**_


	2. Primer Beso

_**Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios sobre esta nueva historia, se que están bastante confundidos sobre si es Quinntana o Brittana, y la respuesta es que es de las dos, conforme la trama vaya transcurriendo se darán cuenta de cómo está la cosa aquí jejeje.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Primer Beso.**

_Justo 3 días antes de regresar a clases, Lucy y yo estábamos jugando en mi casa, no supe cómo pero finalmente ella había conseguido que yo empezara a jugar con muñecas, para nada era mi juego favorito, pero algo había en esa niña que lograba conseguir que yo hiciera muchas cosas de las que estaba segura jamás haría. Cuando se hizo algo tarde, Lucy se despidió de mi madre y la acompañé a su casa, cuando llegamos ahí, el auto de su padre estaba estacionando frente a la cochera, mi amiga inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y yo no tenía idea del por qué._

**L. **Gracias por acompañarme Santana, nos vemos mañana. (muy nerviosa)  
**S.** Si Lucy, empezaremos con tus lecciones de patinaje, gracias a mi ya sabes andar en bicicleta (sonriendo)  
**L.** Pensé que nunca aprendería.

_Entonces escuchamos una voz muy fuerte que provenía de la casa de Lucy._

_**Lucy, entra a la casa ahora!**_

**L. **Es mi padre, nos vemos Santana. (asustada)  
**S. **Ok.  
**R. **Qué no escuchaste Lucy,? dije que entraras a la casa. (muy molesto)  
**L. **Si padre estaba a punto de hacerlo. (mas asustada)  
**R. **Y qué haces hablando con esta niña, acaso es la hija de alguna de las sirvientas de los vecinos?

_Me dijo "hija de sirvienta?" Claro que lo había hecho, por la educación que mis padres me daban, sabía que eso no tendría nada de malo, pero por el tono que usó ese hombre, definitivamente era un insulto de su parte hacía mi y no pude evitar el contestarle._

**S. **No soy hija de alguna sirvienta, mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace casi un mes al vecindario, mi papá es doctor, mas bien cirujano.  
**R.** No me digas niñita?

_Ese hombre obviamente no me creyó, estaba apunto de volverle a contestar cuando Judy salió de la casa muy angustiada._

**J.** Russell entra por favor, Frannie continuó con su dolor de estómago y se acaba de desmayar.

_El motivo por el cuál el padre de Lucy se encontraba temprano ese día en casa, era porque su hija mayor había estado enferma todo el día.  
Todos entramos a la casa corriendo, ni si quiera había sido invitada pero aún así entré, la hermana de Lucy era 4 años mayor que ella, estaba a punto de entrar a la preparatoria como freshman, era todo lo opuesto a Lucy, ella era muy delgada y rubia._

_Russell trató de hacerla reaccionar sin éxito, entonces yo hablé._

**S. **Señor Fabray, si quiere le puedo llamar a mi papá para que venga a revisar a su hija, él esta hoy en casa, es su día de descanso.

_El padre de Lucy sólo me miró sin decirme nada, pareciera que seguía sin creer que mi papá fuese doctor._

**J.** Si Santana por favor llámale para que venga.

_Cuando Judy me lo pidió, eso hice, marqué a casa y en cuestión de segundos mi padre estaba en la casa con su maletín, hizo reaccionar a Frannie, pero ella seguía con un fuerte dolor abdominal, papá llamó a una ambulancia y en compañía de Judy y Russell fueron directo al hospital, mi madre se encargó de cuidar de Lucy y de mi, mas tarde papá llamó para avisarnos que había tenido que operar a Frannie de urgencia, la chica tenía apendicitis, a partir de ese momento la actitud del padre de Lucy, cambió por completo hacía mi, me trataba muy bien y jamás se cansaba de decirle a Lucy que nunca dejara de ser mi amiga, en varias ocasiones invitó a mi familia y a mi a cenar a su casa, no se cansaba de decir que estaba muy agradecido con mi papá por haberle salvado la vida a su hija._

_Se llegó el día de entrar a la escuela, al famoso quinto grado y justo el primer día de clases me di cuenta de que Lucy decía la verdad cuando me platicó que los niños de ahí la trataban mal, escuché cómo varios le nombraban "Lucy Caboosey" y la tenían acorralada en los casilleros, no pude evitar que saliera de mi el Snixx que llevaba dentro, aunque años después fue que le di ese nombre a mi "otra personalidad" me abalancé al grupo de acosadores y los enfrenté a todos, no recuerdo muy bien qué hice o qué les dije, pero todos huyeron del lugar._

**S. **Estás bien Lucy?

_Ella solo lloraba._

**S. **No les hagas caso, todos están locos, si te conocieran como yo, sabrían que eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, ya no llores.

_En ese momento la abracé, ella se tensó, creo que mi amiga no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir abrazos, después de unos segundos se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo._

**S.** Te sientes mejor?**  
L.** Si gracias.

_Saqué un pañuelo desechable de mi mochila y limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas, Lucy quitó sus gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas, esa fue la primera vez que vi fijamente sus ojos._

**S. **Lucy… tus ojos.  
**L. **Están muy rojos?  
**S. **No, son… son hermosos.  
**L. **En serio?  
**S. **Si, los anteojos no me dejaban verlos bien pero… ahora que los veo sin ellos…. Wooow tienes unos lindos ojos, el color es precioso.  
**L. **Gracias Santana. (sonrisa tímida)  
**S. **Cuando crezcas debes pensar en usar lentes de contacto para que los demás puedan ver lo hermosos que son.

_Ella me sonrió y se ruborizó al mismo tiempo, en un impulso besé sus ojos para hacerla sentir mejor, ella volvió a sonreír, lo triste de todo es que ese no fue el único día que tuve que defenderla de los estúpidos niños acosadores que la insultaban, algunas veces tuve que patearles el trasero a varios de ellos, lo que me ocasionaba castigos y llamadas de atención por parte del director, lo que desencadenaban castigos de mis padres, ellos sabían muy bien cómo hacerlo y que me doliera, me prohibían ver a Lucy, era lo peor que me podría pasar, pero jamás permitiría que los demás le hicieran daño a mi mejor amiga._

_Hubo días en que tuve que ir a casa de Lucy a jugar porque su padre estaba ahí y no la dejaba salir y fue cuando me di cuenta el por qué no le gustaba invitarme a jugar a ese lugar, su padre siempre hacía comentarios muy hirientes por su aspecto físico, le decía gorda, la comparaba mucho con su hermana, siempre le decía cosas como: "aprende de tu hermana", "por qué no te pareces mas a tu hermana?", "si fueras delgada como tu hermana", "tu hermana es muy bella, en cambio tu". Cada que el tipo le decía esas cosas frente a mí, no podía evitar el sentir una rabia enorme y querer con todas mis fuerzas patearlo en la espinilla para que aprendiera, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, lo único que me quedaba era consolar a mi Lucy._

**S. **No hagas caso de esas cosas feas que tu papá dice.  
**L.** Todo mundo lo hace, eso quiere decir que es la verdad.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**L.** Si, todos dicen que soy muy fea y que parezco una cerda, yo daría lo que fuera por parecerme mas a Frannie.  
**S. **No, tu hermana es muy presumida y sangrona, tu eres linda, amable y sobre todo muy buena amiga.  
**L. **Pero eres la única amiga que tengo.  
**S. **Ahhh ya entendí, quieres mas amigos, cierto? Bueno yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, la mayoría de los niños son tontos, perdón por no ser suficiente amiga para ti. (triste)  
**L. **Si lo eres, claro que me gustaría ser un poco mas popular pero jamás cambiaría tu amistad por la popularidad.  
**S. **Me lo dices en serio?  
**L. **Si Santana yo siempre seré tu amiga.

_En ese momento le creí, no sabía que eso cambiaría años después._

_Pasaron los años, finalmente estábamos en octavo grado y teníamos 13 años de edad, los cambios físicos se empezaban a notar en cada una de nosotras, yo tuve mi primer periodo 3 meses antes que Lucy, éramos ya unas "señoritas" según decía mamá, los chicos se empezaban a acercar mas a mi, era muy molesto el recibir "cartitas de amor" anónimas, o que algún puberto me invitara a tomar un helado, a mi amiga los chicos sólo se le acercaban para insultarla._

**S. **Hey Lucy, estoy teniendo problemas con la clase de matemáticas, dios odio esa materia, me podrías ayudar a estudiar hoy?  
**L.** Ok pero que sea en tu casa.  
**S. **Claro.

_Esa tarde en mi casa._

**L. **San, hablaste con tu papá?  
**S. **Ahh si, me dijo que tu cita es el próximo jueves, le dirás a tu mamá que te acompañe?  
**L. **No tengo de otra, estoy muy ansiosa, espero que el nutriólogo no me de una dieta muy estricta.  
**S.** Sigo sin entender el por qué tu obsesión de bajar de peso, yo te veo perfecta.  
**L.** Eso dices porque eres mi amiga, pero si estuvieras igual de gorda como yo, pensarías muy distinto, aunque se que jamás sufrirás de sobrepeso, mírate estás super flaca.  
**S. **Pues sigo sin entender el por qué quieres cambiar.  
**L.** Para que él se sienta orgulloso de mi.  
**S.** Tu papá? Lucy, él se la pasa criticándote todo el tiempo, te dice cosas que un padre nunca le debe de decir a sus hijos y aun así quieres bajar de peso solo para que él este orgulloso de ti?  
**L.** Yo solo deseo que él me quiera un poquito.  
**S. **Lucy…

_Mi amiga se echó a llorar una vez mas por culpa de su padre, odiaba a ese tipo por hacer sufrir a mi amiga y como siempre lo que hice fue abrazarla, limpiar sus lágrimas y besarle los ojos._

**L.** No se que haría sin ti Santana.  
**S. **Ni yo sin ti Lucy.

_Lucy fue a su cita con el nutriólogo y empezó a hacer su dieta, los resultados se empezaron a notar luego de algunas semanas, había bajado ya 5 kilogramos, pero aun le faltaban bastantes, yo le ayudaba en lo que podía, salíamos a hacer ejercicio en bicicleta, a patinar o simplemente a correr, un día que estábamos en el parque se acercó a nosotros Todd ese chico popular de la escuela._

**T. **Hola Santana  
**S. **Ah hola.  
**T. **No sabía que venías a hacer ejercicio aquí.  
**S. **A veces lo hago no siempre, solo cuando acompaño a Lucy.  
**T. **Santana, mañana se estrena una buena película, te gustaría ir conmigo a verla?  
**S.** Emmm como una cita?  
**T.** Claro.  
**S. **Lo siento Todd pero mañana saldré con mis papás a cenar.  
**T. **Ohh que lástima, bueno ya será otro día.  
**S. **Seguro.

_El chico se alejó._

**L.** Tu papá mañana trabaja todo el día, por qué le dijiste que no a Todd?  
**S. **No se, me cae mal.  
**L. **Pero es el chico mas popular de la escuela, hay muchas niñas tras él.  
**S. **Y?  
**L.** Como que y? Santana lo que yo daría porque él me invitara a salir .  
**S.** Bueno si quieres hablo con él para pedirle que salga contigo.  
**L. **Muy graciosa Santana, sabes que eso jamás pasará, no entiendo como dejaste ir esa oportunidad.  
**S.** Mira Lucy ese chico podrá ser el mas popular de la escuela o del universo, pero a mi no me gusta OK.  
**L.** Y por qué no?  
**S.** No lo se, sinceramente no se que le ven de especial.  
**L.** Es muy guapo.  
**S. **Si? A mi no me lo parece.

_Por días el chico siguió insistiendo, hasta que finalmente le dije que sí solo para que dejara de molestarme, fuimos a pasear al centro comercial y luego me llevó a comer pizza, cuando me acompañó a casa el muy tonto intentó besarme, así que le di una patada en sus partes nobles y lo dejé tirado ahí sobre la banqueta, lo amenacé con dejarlo impotente si se le ocurría hacer eso otra vez, entré a mi casa, fui directo a mi recámara y ahí me encontré con Lucy, sentada sobre mi cama.  
_

**L. **Por fin llegas, cómo te fue? (muy emocionada)  
**S. **Estás aquí solo para que te cuente el chisme? (sentándome en la cama)  
**L.** Claro, saliste con Todd, obviamente me interesa saberlo todo.  
**S.** Bueno me llevó a comer, paseamos un poco, me trajo a casa y ya.**  
L.** Es todo?  
**S. **Si.  
**L.** No van a salir otra vez?  
**S.** No.  
**L.** Por qué?  
**S. **Porque no.**  
L.** Mmm dime qué pasó?  
**S. **El muy idiota intentó besarme, así que por esa estupidez que cometió jamás volveré a salir con él.  
**L.** Santana jajjajaja sólo porque intentó besarte ya no saldrás con él?  
**S. **Así es.  
**L. **Pero iba a ser tu primer beso, te das cuenta y con Todd, eres una tonta. (negando con la cabeza)  
**S.** Mira ya te dije que a mi no me gusta ese idiota, además quiero que mi primer beso sea con alguien especial no con cualquier tarado caliente.  
**L.** Al menos tu muy pronto recibirás tu primer beso, yo si tengo suerte lo recibiré a los 40.  
**S. **Ya vas con lo mismo otra vez? cuando entenderás que eres muy hermosa, por dios!  
**L. **Y tu cuando dejarás de decirme eso solo porque eres mi amiga?  
**S. **Ay Lucy.  
**L.** Sabes? A mi también me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera con alguien especial.  
**S. **Lucy?  
**L. **Dime.  
**S. **Mmmm nos conocemos hace casi 4 años, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho, no quiero que te asustes pero me gustaría que tu me dieras mi primer beso.  
**L. **Queeeeeeé? Santana no estas hablando en serio verdad?  
**S. **Lucy, jamás he besado a nadie, a pesar de los rumores que hay en la escuela, no se como hacerlo, quiero aprender y qué mejor que contigo para hacerlo, no tiene nada de malo, somos mejores amigas.  
**L. **Santana, es pecado besar a alguien del mismo sexo, ser gay es pecado.  
**S.** A ver a ver, para empezar yo no soy gay ok, es solo un beso, muchas de las chicas de la escuela lo hacen entre ellas para enseñarse a besar y eso no quiere decir que sean lesbianas, pero no te preocupes, mejor me esperaré a besar a Todd mañana mismo.  
**L.** No te enojes Santana, es que no se besar a una mujer no se me hace que esté bien… pero… me gustaría aprender también , mmmmm ok lo haré pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, esto queda sólo entre nosotras va?  
**S. **Ok te lo prometo.  
**L. **Bueno entonces hagámoslo.  
**S. **Si.  
**L. **Hazlo.  
**S. **Yo?  
**L.** Tu eres quien me lo pidió no?  
**S. **Ok OK…

_Recuerdo que tomé una respiración profunda, me acerqué a Lucy quien ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los labios alzados, casi me da un ataque de risa al verla así pero tomé nuevamente una muuuy profunda respiración y presioné mis labios contra los de ella… la sensación no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero las dos sabíamos que ese "beso" no era un beso real, así que lo hice, con mis labios tomé su labio inferior y ella abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa de mi acción, pero para mi propia sorpresa, ella me correspondió al abrir sus boca para que pudiéramos profundizar el beso, esa si era la mejor sensación del mundo, sus labios eran muy suaves, el beso fue perfecto, nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronización, luego de algunos segundos finalmente nos separamos.  
_  
**S. **Eso… eso fue.  
**L.** Perfecto.  
**S. **Si.**  
L.** El mejor primer beso.  
**S. **Por mucho.  
**L.** Los chicos serán muy afortunados contigo, besas muy bien  
**S. **Lo mismo digo.  
**L. **Bueno San, ya es tarde es mejor que regrese a casa.  
**S.** Ok  
**L.** No le vayas a decir a nadie de esto por favor.  
**S. **No te preocupes, esto se queda entre nosotras.  
**L. **Gracias San, te quiero.  
**S. **Y yo a ti Lucy.

_Mi amiga salió de mi habitación y yo no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, en lo que había provocado en mi, era algo muy raro algo que definitivamente no estaba bien, en ese momento me asusté demasiado, así que solo me propuse ya no pensar en eso, porque estaba segura de que jamás volvería a besar a Lucy, pero una vez mas, estaba muy equivocada._

* * *

_**Por el momento los capítulos son cortitos porque mi mente está dividida en dos historias jajaja, lo siento, gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Respecto a una historia g!p no lo se, me encantan las partes femeninas en las Quinntana, pero quien sabe tal vez me anime a escribir aun que sea un shot así.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	3. Campamento de Verano

_**Un pequeño nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Campamento de Verano.**

_Al día siguiente, vi a Lucy en la escuela, ella se comportó de la misma manera que siempre, eso quería decir que lo que había pasado la noche anterior en mi recámara no cambiaría para nada nuestra amistad, yo estaba feliz por eso._

_Las semanas pasaban, mi amiga seguía con su obsesión de bajar de peso, todo su esfuerzo realmente estaba dando frutos ya que había bajado varios kilos, un día la acompañé a su casa, teníamos que hacer un trabajo especial para la escuela y éramos compañeras de proyecto, llegando ahí encontramos a su padre bebiendo, cada que visitaba a Lucy en su casa, Russell estaba bebiendo solo o en compañía de Judy, el rostro de Lucy siempre cambiaba cuando veía eso, se ponía muy triste y ese día no fue la excepción._

**L.** Padre, Santana y yo subiremos a mi recámara a hacer una tarea.  
**R.** Santana, que gusto verte de nuevo, hace mucho que no lo hacías, te quedarás a cenar?

_Mucho tiempo que no lo hacía? Pero si hacía dos días había estado en esa casa, al parecer la bebida le estaba causando lagunas mentales a ese tipo._

**S. **Ehhh claro Russel gracias.  
**R. **Lucy, tu mejor amiga es muy delgada, deberías de pedirle consejos sobre qué comer para que no estés tan gorda, cómo me gustaría que te parecieras a ella.

_Al escuchar ese comentario me quedé con la boca abierta… literal, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ese estúpido no solo comparaba a Lucy con su hermana, si no que ahora también lo hacía conmigo, al oir eso, mi amiga subió corriendo las escaleras, yo fui tras ella.  
_

_Abrí la puerta de su recámara y estaba tendida en la cama llorando muy fuerte, su llanto era de rabia, conocía todos los tipos de llanto de mi amiga y ese definitivamente era de coraje, sabía que ella quería matar a su padre y no era la única._

**S. **Lucy, no le hagas caso a tu papá, sabes que está ebrio.  
**L.** Por qué no me quiere Santana? Por qué me odia tanto por no ser perfecta como Frannie?  
**S. **Porque ni si quiera te conoce, si él supiera que eres una chica genial, nunca te criticaría, pero al parecer tu padre está mas preocupado por las apariencias que por los verdaderos sentimientos, además tu hermana es una perra y estoy orgullosa de que no te parezcas a ella.  
**L.** Si Frannie, es fría y calculadora y yo una tonta que se deja insultar por todos.  
**S. **Pero aquí estoy yo para defenderte, lo haría también de tu padre, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que te prohíba ser mi amiga.  
**L.** Siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor, gracias Santana.  
**S. **Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho, ya no llores más o esos ojitos lindos que tienes se pondrán muy rojos e hinchados.

_Como cada vez que lloraba, limpié con un pañuelo desechable sus lágrimas y le besé los ojos, entonces cuando los abrió vi esa mirada en ella, era… era diferente a todas las demás que me daba , se quedó mirándome fijamente así por mucho rato, empezaba a sentirme muy incómoda ante esa situación y no sabía por qué y luego sucedió, ella se levantó de la cama y fue a ponerle el seguro a su puerta, jamás hacía eso, yo seguía sin entender, se sentó junto a mi, acarició mi mejilla y me dijo:_

**L. **Te quiero tanto Santana.

_Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle lo mismo, ella se inclinó hacía mi, buscando mis labios y los besó, su acción me tomó por sorpresa, en la vida hubiese pensado que Lucy hiciera eso, no sabía qué hacer, si empujarla o continuar con el beso, mis manos sudaban, entonces ella puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros y sus manos sobre mi nuca para atraerme más a ella y ya no me pude resistir, abrí mi boca para que el beso fuera mas intenso y vaya que se puso mas intenso, después de algunos segundos tuvimos que separarnos un poco porque el aire nos estaba empezando a faltar, pero yo no quería que terminara, entonces fui yo quien comenzó un nuevo beso entre las dos, esa vez me sentí mas segura y metí mi lengua a su boca, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó al sentirla, pero luego su lengua encontró la mía y fue mágico, no tengo ni idea de cuánto duró esa sesión de besos, pero fue bastante ya que al separarnos, nuestros labios estaban muy hinchados, las dos sonreímos al darnos cuenta de eso.  
_  
**S. **Eso fue wooow, Lucy en serio dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?  
**L. **No lo se (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Te sientes mejor?  
**L. **Mucho mejor, gracias Santana tu siempre logras que me sienta feliz.

_Solo sonreí, ella fue a la puerta le quitó el seguro y prendió la computadora._

**L. **Empecemos a hacer la tarea.  
**S. **Claro.

_Ninguna de las dos mencionó ese día, de hecho nunca mencionábamos nada después de que ocurría, porque esa no fue la única vez que lo hicimos, por lo menos una vez por semana ya fuera en su casa o en la mía, cuando Lucy ponía el seguro a la puerta yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría y cada que sucedía parecía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho por la emoción que sentía tan solo de imaginarme lo que sentiría el besar otra vez esos dulces labios, pero luego la maldita realidad venía a mi, todos esos sentimientos de culpa invadían todo mi cuerpo, no podía ser que me fascinara besar a mi mejor amiga, si fuera hombre estaría bien, pero las dos éramos mujeres y para todo el mundo eso estaba mal, muy mal, hasta para mi._

_Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Lucy, sinceramente no sabía que regalarle, ropa sería un total insulto para ella, me sentía muy frustrada ._

**M. **Qué pasa Santanita por qué esa cara?  
**S. **Mami, ya viene el cumple de Lucy y no tengo ni idea de que regalarle, ahorré todo el año, pero no tengo no se qué comprarle, cumple 14 años obviamente una muñeca me la aventaría en la cara.  
**M.** Bueno hija, cómprale algo que le guste, una blusa o algo así.  
**S. **En serio? No me digas, que buen consejo eh gracias mamá (sarcasmo)  
**M.** Solo quiero ayudarte.  
**S. **Mami del tipo de ropa que le gusta a Lucy jamás hay tallas disponibles y no le voy a comprar algo para señoras. (frustrada)  
**M.** Bueno entonces cómprale una pulsera, un dije, unos pendientes, algo así.  
**S. **Siii es una excelente idea, acompáñame a la joyería mamá, ya se lo que quiero comprarle, un anillo con la forma del símbolo de Claddagh.  
**M. **Y eso qué es?  
**S. **Es el símbolo de la amistad en Irlanda o algo así ajajá no recuerdo bien pero lo dijeron en una clase.  
**M. **Ok vamos pues.

_Mi mamá me acompañó a las joyerías, resulta que por ningún lado había un maldito anillo con ese símbolo, hasta que nos metimos a una de aspecto mas antiguo y por fin ahí estaba, era muuuy lindo de plata, justo lo que quería para Lucy, el vendedor me explicó no se que tantas cosas sobre el significado del anillo, yo solo sabía que lo quería para demostrarle a Lucy que nuestra amistad era para siempre, obviamente con lo que había ahorrado no era suficiente para comprarlo, pero mamá me ayudó con el dinero que faltaba._

_El cumpleaños de Lucy llegó, nunca hacía una celebración en grande, solo eran sus padres, los míos y yo, su hermana jamás estaba presente en los cumples de Lucy, partimos el pastel, ella pidió su deseo y recibió los regalos, entonces yo muy nerviosa le entregué el mío._

**S. **Espero que te guste Lucy (nerviosa)  
_  
Lo abrió e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

**L. **Es hermoso Santana, muchas gracias (abrazándome)  
**S.** Que bueno que te gustó.  
**R. **Y qué significado tiene?  
**S.** Es el símbolo de la amistad.  
**R. **Pues espero que ustedes dos sean amigas para siempre, Santana es muy buena influencia para ti Lucy.

_Tiempo después ese pensamiento de Russell sobre mi, cambió abruptamente.  
Mis padres y yo regresamos a casa mas tarde, me preparé para ir a dormir, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando sentí que se abrió la puerta de mi habitación._

**S. **Quién anda ahí?  
**L. **Soy yo Santana, solo vine a… agradecerte por mi regalo.

_Lucy conocía perfectamente mi escondite para ocultar la llave de mi casa, por eso pudo entrar._

**S. **No te parece que es algo tarde? Si tu papá te sorprende te va a castigar.  
**L. **No me importa.

_Puso el seguro a la puerta y fue directo a besarme, el mejor cumpleaños de Lucy que pasaba con ella… por mucho._

_El verano estaba a nada de llegar, así que las clases estaban por terminar, en otoño empezaríamos High School como freshman, Lucy seguía con su obsesión por bajar de peso, no dejaba de mirarse al espejo todos los días._

**L. **Falta poco para el otoño y necesito bajar de peso.  
**S. ** Lucy no exageres, faltan 4 meses para eso.  
**L. **Odio mi nariz, es tan aggghh tan horrible.  
**S. **Y tú desde cuando odias tu nariz?  
**L. **Desde siempre, si pudiera me la operaba.  
**S. **No estarás hablando en serio… o si?  
**L**. Claro que si, a ver dime una cosa, a ti no te gustaría mejorar algo de tu cuerpo?  
**S.** Bueno mis senos no crecen nada, supongo que si no lo hacen me gustaría ponerme unos implantes, pero obviamente cuando tenga mas de veinte años.

_Si claro mas de veinte años….._

**L. **Lo ves? No tiene nada de malo hacer uso de las cirugías plásticas si hay algo de ti que te gustaría mejorar.  
**S.** Bueno creo que tienes razón.  
**L. **Imagínate si bajara de peso y me arreglara la nariz, mi aspecto seria completamente distinto, entonces yo podría ser popular y los chicos se pelearían por salir conmigo, eso sería fabuloso.  
**S**. Jamás voy a entender tu afán por querer ser popular.  
**L.** No me digas que no te gustaría ser popular en la preparatoria?  
**S. **Sinceramente me da igual, además las chicas populares se convierten en unas golfas que brincan de una cama a otra y eso definitivamente jamás irá conmigo.

_Mmmmm jamás…. Como no._

**L.** Pues yo no se lo que tenga que hacer, pero te juro que seré muy popular en preparatoria.

_Yo solo negaba con la cabeza cuando escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios de su parte, entre mas se acercaba el verano mas era su obsesión por bajar de peso para ser popular, la verdad es que me hartaba escuchar lo mismo todos los días._

_Días antes de que terminara el verano encontré a Lucy en la biblioteca de la escuela, navegando por internet, cuando me acerqué a ella, rápidamente cerró la pagina, obviamente no quería que me enterara de lo que estaba viendo._

**S.** Todo bien?  
**L.** Si.  
**S.** Hey Lucy, he estado pensando en cómo vamos a pasar el verano y tengo una excelente idea, hay una escuela donde imparten clases de baile y de música, es de la esposa de un colega de papá, anoche me llevó los folletos ya sabes que él quiere que siga con mis clases de piano y pensé que es perfecto para no aburrirnos tooodo el verano, además de eso podemos pasar días en mi piscina, iremos al cine, saldremos en bicicleta, será genial.  
**L. **Si se escucha muy bien.  
**S.** Ok entonces le diré a papá que nos inscriba.

_Lucy era todo un cerebrito, así que los últimos días no tuvo que ir a la escuela puesto que sus calificaciones eran perfectas, yo tuve que ir solo a unas clases._

_El viernes que terminó el ciclo escolar, me dirigí a casa y mi papá me dejó un recado con mi mamá, diciéndome que ya nos había inscrito a Lucy y a mi en la escuela de verano, yo muy entusiasmada corrí a casa de mi amiga para avisarle, Judy abrió la puerta._

**J. **Hola Santana, pasa algo?  
**S.** No, bueno si, vengo a ver a Lucy, le puedes decir que estoy aquí?  
**J. **A Lucy? Cómo Santana no sabes? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Saber que Judy? No entiendo.  
**J.** Lucy se fue hoy en la mañana a un campamento de verano, Russel la llevó al aeropuerto, pensé que te había avisado.  
**S. **Ahhh claro que tonta soy, se me olvidó por completo, con lo exámenes finales y eso (mentí)_  
_**J. **Ya me habías asustado Santana, pensé que mi hija no te había dicho nada.  
**S.** Claro que me dijo, no te preocupes, bueno Judy nos vemos después.  
**J. **Si Santana, Lucy quedó en escribirnos a todos, sabes que eso te incluye a ti.

_Me fui de la casa de Lucy no enojada, enfurecida, algo que jamás había sentido, cómo era posible que mi mejor amiga se hubiera ido a un campamento sin avisarme?, es mas ni siquiera me lo había mencionado, yo le contaba todo de mi, yo depositaba toda mi confianza en ella, pensé que era recíproco, pero me equivoqué, quería destruir todo lo que estaba en mi camino, llegué a casa y azoté la puerta.  
_  
**M.** Santana López, qué modales son esos?  
**S. **Lo siento mamá.**  
M.** Hablaste con Lucy? Le gustó la idea de la escuela de verano?  
**S. **No pude hablar con ella y no asistirá a la escuela de verano, ella se largó a un maldito campamento de verano y ni si quiera me avisó.  
**M. **Qué?  
**S. **Lo que oyes mamá, Lucy se fue.

_Corrí a mi habitación y me puse a llorar como Magdalena, al menos tenía la esperanza de recibir las cartas de Lucy que Judy mencionó para ver si ahí mi amiga me explicaba el por qué se había ido sin decirme nada, pero esas cartas jamás llegarían._

_Para mi, el verano sería una porquería sin Lucy, tiempo después me daría cuenta de que sería todo lo contrario.  
_

* * *

**Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, espero que con el tiempo mas personas la empiecen a leer.**

**Y díganme, les va gustando?**


	4. El regreso

**_Nuevo capítulo, peque, lo s_e =(  
_  
Por cierto estoy feliz de que Naya y el tipo ese hayan terminado su relación jajaja no me odien por sentirme así pero es que ese tipo no me gusta nada para ella, en fin ojalá que ella encuentre la felicidad con otro que no sea él.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El regreso**

_El fin de semana fue pésimo, no salí de mi habitación mas que para comer algo, mi mente aún no procesaba el hecho de que mi mejor amiga se hubiera ido de campamento sin avisarme._

_Justo el día en que se iniciaban los cursos de verano en la escuela en la que papá me inscribió, se suscitó una batalla campal en mi casa._

**A. **Santana no te estoy pidiendo opinión, vas a ir a la escuela de verano porque vas a ir y es mi última palabra!  
**S. **Ya te dije que no lo haré. (cruzándome de brazos)  
**A. **Mira Santana, ni creas que te la vas a pasar todo el verano aquí holgazaneando, así que prepara tus cosas porque en 10 minutos nos vamos.  
**S. **Ya te dije que no voy, no voy y no voy!  
**M. **Santanita, antes de inscribirte tu papá te consultó si querías hacerlo y tu muy encantada le dijiste que si.**  
S.** Pero eso era porque pensé que Lucy me acompañaría. (puchero)**  
A.** Ahhh ya salió el peine, hija siento mucho que tu amiga no vaya a asistir pero ya te dije que tu tendrás que ir, además habrá muchos chicos y chicas de tu edad, puedes hacer otras amistades.  
**S.** No me interesa hacer otras amistades, además es verano se supone que son vacaciones, si no me quieres tener aquí de holgazana, entonces págame un viaje a LA para visitar a mi tía Lilly, no seas tacaño papá ganas muuuy bien en el hospital.  
**A. **Y tu que dijiste? Que te voy a hacer caso? Pues no señorita, soy tu padre y me vas a obedecer, sube por tus cosas, te llevaré a la escuela.  
**S. **Pues ya te dije que no voy, hazle como quieras, antes muerta que ir a ese lugar.

_45 minutos después mi papá y yo estábamos en la entrada de la escuela.  
_  
**A.** Estoy tan contento de que hayas entrado en razón, vas a disfrutar mucho el tiempo que pasarás aquí. (sonriendo)

_Y quién no iba a entrar en razón si mi papá me amenazó con quitarme todos mis privilegios y mandarme todo el verano a casa de mi tía Ángela y mis primos que eran unos monstruos, traviesos e impertinentes, así que no tuve mas remedio que ir a esa escuela de verano.  
_  
**S.** Si papá ya lo creo (sarcasmo)  
**A.** Santana, vele el lado positivo, aprenderás a tocar el piano mucho mejor, además hay clases de canto y tal vez te interesen.  
**S. **Yo no canto nada papá. (en ese momento no lo sabía)  
**A. **Bueno entonces puedes tomar las clases de baile, eso si te gusta mucho.  
**S.** Ok papá, haré lo que quieras.

_Y con esas palabras caminé muy enojada hacia la puerta de la escuela.  
_  
**A.** Tu madre vendrá por ti cuando las clases terminen.  
**S. **Si que bueno.

_Había varios talleres que elegir, yo opté por música, baile y canto, según mi criterio eran los menos aburridos, mi primera clase era de música, resulta que el sueño frustrado de papá era ser músico, así que a los 5 años él me comenzó a dar clases de piano, cuando le empezó a ir mejor en el trabajo contrató una maestra a la cual volví loca a la semana de que empecé con sus clases y renunció, luego contrató a un maestro muy joven quien me soportó por mas tiempo hasta que se fue a estudiar la universidad, así que por un lapso dejé las clases, ocasionalmente cuando mi papá se ponía a tocar su guitarra yo intentaba acompañarlo en el piano, no me desagradaba del todo el instrumento porque sentía que no era mi fuerte, pero cuando veía el cómo se le iluminaban los ojos a papá cada que intentaba tocarlo, me hacía sentir feliz, así decidí que ese verano lo tocaría como toda una profesional o al menos lo intentaría._

_La clase fue entretenida, un poco de solfeo y un poco de práctica a la vez, me pusieron en un grupo intermedio ya que no era ni principiante ni avanzado, la mayoría de los chicos eran todos unos nerds excepto un pequeñín llamado Blaine que era un poco menos que los demás y a quien años mas tarde el destino volvería a cruzar en mi camino._

_Cuando la clase de música terminó me fui directo a la de baile, la mayoría eran niñas, la maestra era una joven muy alta y rubia, bastante guapa, inmediatamente empezó a decir una serie de cosas sobre los estilos que nos enseñaría a bailar, me estaba empezando a hartar tanta habladuría, luego comenzó a bailar para según mostrarnos algo de lo que aprenderíamos en su clase y entonces sucedió, junto a ella empezó a bailar una chica de mi edad con hermosos ojos azules, no podía creer lo buena que era esa chica bailando, parecía que era muy fácil lo que hacía pero no era así, me tenía completamente hipnotizada con sus movimientos, era espectacular._

_La maestra nos mostró los ejercicios de calentamiento que teníamos que hacer para comenzar la clase, yo no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica rubia que estaba junto a la maestra, la clase transcurrió de manera normal, cuando terminó yo buscaba con la mirada a la chica, en ese momento ella se dirigía a la puerta para salir del salón, quería cruzar palabra con ella para conocer su nombre, pero me daba pena, así que no lo hice y ella salió del salón, cuando yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo ella regresó y casi chocamos en la salida-entrada, los dos sonreímos ante eso._

**S.** Perdón no me fijé que venías entrando.

_**Brittany se te olvidó tu mochila.**_

**B.** Si a eso regresé, gracias tía.

_Su nombre era Brittany y era sobrina de la maestra, con razón se parecían físicamente._

**B.** Hola soy Brittany y yo tampoco noté que ibas saliendo (ofreciendo su mano)  
**S. **Soy Santana, mucho gusto (saludándola)  
**B.** Te gustó la clase? Tía Jen es muy buena bailarina, ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas.  
**S.** Si se nota, bailas fenomenal.  
**B. **Gracias y dime que clases tomas?  
**S. **Música, canto y baile. Y tu?  
**B.** Baile, pintura, repostería y canto.  
**S.** En serio? Ahh que bien seremos compañeras en dos clases.  
**B. **Súper  
**S. **Sabías que hasta mañana comenzarán las clases de canto, al parecer el profesor no llegó.  
**B.** En serio? Lo habrán capturado los aliens?  
**S. **Eh? No lo creo… (confundida)  
**B.** Mmm bueno entonces son dos horas libres, vamos a merodear la escuela?  
**S. **Ok.

_A partir de ese día hice una nueva amiga, Brittany y yo compartíamos dos clases, ella me enseñó muchos trucos para bailar mejor, las semanas pasaron y comenzamos a salir juntas después de la escuela, la distancia entre nuestros hogares no era mucha, así que hubo días en que las dos regresábamos juntas de la escuela a casa, a ella le encantaba tener charlas sobre los unicornios, arco iris y otras cosas que sencillamente no entendía del todo, pero me causaban mucha ternura.._

_Cierto día me invitó a su casa para una pijamada, así que después de la escuela nos fuimos directo a su casa, en el trayecto escuchamos un ruido._

**B.** Escuchas eso San?  
**S. **Si, parece un maullido.

_Brittany se fue directo a los arbustos y ahí se encontró con la criatura mas desagradable que mis ojos pudieran ver.  
_  
**B. **Es un gatito! (emocionada)  
**S. **Ohhh cierto.  
**B**. Aaawww pobre pequeñito, perdió a su mamá. (triste)  
**S**. Cómo lo sabes?  
**B.** Me lo acaba de decir.  
**S. **Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B.** Pobrecito y tiene hambre, me lo llevaré a casa.  
**S.** Britt pero y si tiene dueño?  
**B. **Claro que no, te acabo de decir que perdió a su madre.  
**S. **Ok…

_Nos fuimos a casa de Brittany con el gatito, todo el camino se la pasó hablando con él y de repente pensé que me estaba volviendo loca al notar que parecía que ese gato le entendía todo, así que sólo sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi mente.  
_  
**B.** Qué nombre le pondré?  
**S. **No lo se, jamás he tenido una mascota, soy mala con eso.  
**B.** Mmmm lo tengo! Se llamará Lord Tubbington.  
**S.** Lord qué?  
**B.** Le gusta Santana, míralo está feliz. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Claaaro. (mueca)

_A partir de ese día ese gato se convirtió en alguien muy importante para Brittany.  
Mis habilidades con el piano mejoraron considerablemente gracias a las clases.  
_  
**B. **Tocas muy bonito el piano Santana.  
**S.** En serio? Gracias Britt, espero llegar a ser muy buena, quiero que mi papá se sienta muy orgulloso de mi.  
**B. **Tu papá ya está muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S. ** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**B.** mmm no lo se, solo se que lo se (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Ok…

_Brittany pasaba varias tardes en mi casa, nos fascinaba nadar, así que aprovechamos al máximo la piscina de mi casa, a mi mamá le encantaba el que tuviera una nueva amiga, al principio del verano yo no dejaba de mencionar a Lucy y el por qué se fue sin decirme nada, pero conforme pasaron los días ya no fue así, no es que la hubiera olvidado, pero simplemente mi mente se ocupó en otras cosas y en esas cosas casi siempre estaba involucrada una rubia bailarina._

_El verano estaba a punto de terminar._

**S. **Ya hablaste con tus papás Britt?  
**B. **Si, no les gustó mucho la idea de que ya no quisiera entrar a la preparatoria para mujeres, pero finalmente aceptaron mi decisión y hoy llamaron a McKinley… y… estoy dentro Santana. (emocionada)  
**S. **Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste dar Britt, iremos a la misma preparatoria eso es woooow. (abrazándola)  
**B. **Lo se, Lord Tubbington se emocionó tanto como tu.  
**S. **Debemos celebrar esta noticia, vamos a….  
**B. **Breadstixx.!

_Les di la noticia sobre el ingreso de Brittany a McKinley y ellos como yo se pusieron muy felices.  
_  
_Era el último fin de semana antes de comenzar la escuela, así que invité a Britt a pasar todo el sábado en mi casa, nadaríamos y veríamos películas todo el día y al final tendríamos una pijamada.  
Mi amiga no llegaba y se me hizo muy raro, así que decidí marcarle.  
_  
**S.** Hey Britt Britt, qué pasa, no vas a venir o que?  
**B.** Si, pero mi papá está cambiando la llanta al coche por eso se me hizo tarde, pero no te preocupes, en un rato mas iré.  
**S.** Ok, dejaré la llave de la casa donde ya sabes, mamá irá a visitar a mi abuela y yo por mientras empezaré a tomar el sol.  
**B.** Ok.

_Y eso hice, me puse mi traje de baño un poco de bronceador y fui directo a la silla para empezar a asolearme.  
Había pasado un buen rato y Brittany no llegaba, así que seguí tendida en la silla y cerré los ojos para relajarme, momentos después sentí que alguien se puso frente a mi.  
_  
**S. **Por fin llegas, pensé que jamás lo harías, es mejor que te hagas a un lado, me estas tapando los rayos del sol y quiero tener un buen color para el lunes.

_**Cómo sabías que iba a venir hoy?**_

_En ese momento me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, así que inmediatamente me quité las gafas y me senté en la silla, pero la persona que estaba frente a mi no era quien yo pensaba o al menos eso creía._

**S. **Y tu quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi casa?

_**En serio Santana, no me reconoces?**_

_Me quedé observando a esa chica, era muuuy linda, delgada, perfecta nariz, perfecta dentadura y rubia, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por tratar de reconocerla no podía._

_**Eres increíble Santana y eso que dices ser muy observadora jajjaa.**_

_Esa risa… esa risa era tan familiar como la voz y entonces vi directo a los ojos de la chica, nadie mas podía tener esos hermosos ojos verdes a excepción de…_

**S. **Lucy?! (boca abierta)  
**L.** Por fin, creí que nunca me reconocerías. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Pero…. Pero tu… que…qué te pasó? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**L.** Pasó que por fin pude quitarme todo ese maldito peso de encima, me fui a un campamento para adolescentes obesos y este es el resultado.  
**S.** Woooow pues si que bajaste de peso.

_La figura de mi amiga había cambiado por completo, estaba tan delgada como yo._

**S. **No te reconocí para nada, un momento esa no es tu nariz. (mueca)  
**L.** Eeeemm no, antes de que me fuera, le supliqué a mi padre que me pagara la operación, aceptó y fuimos a Columbus para que me operaran, cuando me recuperé fui directo al campamento.  
**S. **Y tu pelo? Ya no es castaño.  
**L. **Bueno como sabes de bebé tenía el cabello muy rubio, hasta que cambió, antes de regresar a Lima, mi madre y yo pasamos a un salón y me teñí el cabello. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Y los lentes?  
**L.** Son de contacto.  
**S. **Pues… te felicito Lucy, por fin eres quien deseabas ser.  
**L. **Si, lo puedes creer? Soy inmensamente feliz.  
**S. **Claro.. Ahh por cierto, gracias por avisar que te ibas. (cruzando los brazos)  
**L.** Santana siento mucho haber hecho eso, pero sabía que si te lo decía no estarías de acuerdo y era algo que tenía que hacer antes de comenzar la preparatoria. (avergonzada)  
**S.** Ok Lucy, pero se supone que yo soy tu amiga y….

_Fui interrumpida por una voz  
_  
**B. **Perdón por llegar tarde San, mi papá no podía cambiar el neumático, luego Lord Tubbington se salió de la casa, fue un caos, heyy tienes visita hola (sonriendo)  
**S. **Ahh si mmm mira Britt ella es mi amiga Lu..**  
L. **Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

_Quinn? Y desde cuando Lucy se llamaba así misma con su segundo nombre?  
_  
**B. **Mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Brittany, la mejor amiga de Santana.  
**L. **Mejor amiga? (levantando una ceja)  
**B.** Si, tenemos 3 meses de conocernos pero ese tiempo ha sido suficiente para convertirnos en mejores amigas. (amplia sonrisa)  
**L. **Ohh ya veo.  
**B. **Te quedas con nosotras? Tendremos toda una tarde de piscina, películas y al final pijamada! (emocionada)  
**L. **Ehh no lo creo Brittany, acabo de regresar de viaje y necesito desempacar.  
**B. **Ohh que lástima, pero si te animas aquí estaremos verdad San?  
**S. **Si Britt.  
**L.** Bueno me despido, que se diviertan.

_Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia mi casa para encontrar la salida.  
_  
**S. **Britt ahora vuelvo voy acompañarla a la puerta.  
**B.** Ok.

_Fui tras Lucy y justo antes de que abriera la puerta, la tomé por la muñeca y le di vuelta.  
_  
**S.** Por qué te vas tan pronto? Hace 3 meses que no te veo  
**L.** Estás muy ocupada con tu mejor amiga no? (molesta)  
**S. **Lucy mira ella …  
**L. **Ella lo acaba de decir, cambiaste toda una amistad de años en 3 meses, no lo puedo creer. (ojos llorosos)  
**S. **Yo no cambié nada, ella es muy buena amiga lo acepto, la conocí en la escuela de verano, pero nadie jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar Lucy.

_Mmmm al menos cuando dije eso, estaba muy segura.  
_  
**L**. No es lo que acabo de ver. (triste)  
**S. **Un momento, te enojas porque tengo una nueva amiga? La enojada debo de ser yo, porque ni siquiera te despediste de mi es mas ni siquiera me dijiste que te ibas y se supone que soy tu mejor amiga. (indignada)  
**L. **Ya te expliqué mis razones.  
**S. **Pero no confiaste en mi y eso me duele. (triste)  
**L. **Lo siento.  
**S.** Ya no importa.(alzando los hombros)  
**L. **Si ya lo veo, hasta luego Santana, ve con tu nueva mejor amiga, adiós… ah y una cosa antes de irme… ya no me llames Lucy, a partir de ahora soy Quinn para ti y para todos, Ok?  
**S. **Qué? (boca abierta)

_Y la Lucy que era mi mejor amiga salió de mi casa para nunca volver… al menos no como Lucy, lo haría como Quinn Fabray._

* * *

_**Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer la historia, respondiendo a algunas preguntas… bueno se que en este punto la historia va lenta, pero estoy contando mi versión desde la etapa infantil-adolescente-adulto de Santana porque todo lo que le irá pasando a través de estas etapas influirá mucho en su futuro, trataré de brincarme algunas partes para agilizar la historia y no se aburran.**_

_**Agradecimiento especial a Alex por siempre estar pendiente de mis historias, gracias totales.**_

_**Sigan comentando please.**_


	5. Inicio de The Unholy Trinity

**_Hola a todos... antes que nada muchas gracias a los que han estado siguiendo esta historia aunque son pocos a comparación de la otra, sinceramente les agradezco de corazón que lo hagan, bueno decidí de una vez publicar un nuevo capítulo porque el fin de semana me dedicaré a escribir el nuevo capítulo de la otra historia ya que la próxima semana me iré de vacaciones a la playita jijijij que rico y quien sabe cuando tendré la oportunidad de actualizar esta historia, bueno les dejo con este nuevo cap.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Inicio de The Unholy Trinity**

_El regreso de Lucy y su nueva apariencia me tenían bastante confundida, era mi amiga pero con prácticamente otra cara y cuerpo, era el primer día que pasaba en compañía de Brittany y no me estaba divirtiendo, ella obviamente notó mi estado de ánimo.  
_  
**B**. Qué pasa San? Parece que tu mente estuviera pensando en otra cosa.  
**S.** Lo siento Brittany es que el regreso de Lu.. Quinn me tomó por sorpresa.  
**B.** Ella es tu amiga la que se fue de campamento el verano y no se despidió?  
**S. **Si ella.  
**B. **La habías mencionado con otro nombre no?  
**S.** Si bueno ella tiene dos, pero Quinn es el que mas le gusta… al parecer.**  
B.** Ella es muy bonita y se nota que es buena chica.  
**S. **Lo es.  
**B.** Bueno que te parece si nos metemos a nadar?  
**S.** Ok

_Minutos después todo el drama con Lucy y su nueva apariencia lo había olvidado gracias a Brittany y su ternura.  
_  
_Al día siguiente el papá de Britt la recogió temprano en mi casa, minutos después sonó el teléfono, papá contestó y luego de terminar la llamada se dirigió a nosotros._

**A.** Maribel, Santana, los Fabray nos acaban de invitar a comer a su casa, así que prepárense porque asistiremos  
**M.** Hace mucho que no lo hacían, a qué se deberá?  
**A. **Quieren ofrecer una comida por el regreso de Lucy.  
**S. **Dirás de Quinn, papá.  
**A. **De Quinn?  
**S. **Si ayer "Quinn" se presentó en la casa mientras ustedes no estaban y me pidió llamarla por su segundo nombre a partir de ya.  
**M.** Y por qué hizo eso?  
**S. **Se darán cuenta cuando la vean.

_Me fui a mi recámara a alistarme para la comida, no tenía nada de ánimos de asistir, pero conociendo a papá sabía que el no hacerlo no era una opción para mi._

_Llegando a la casa Fabray, los padres de Lucy, irradiaban felicidad, inmediatamente Russell le ofreció una bebida a papá, Frannie estaba con cara de fastidio casi como yo, minutos después apareció Lucy bajando las escaleras, llevaba un lindo vestido, su cabello suelto, se veía hermosa._

**R.** Quinnie hija, ven a saludar a los López. (orgulloso)

_Mis padres tenían exactamente la misma cara de asombro que me imagino yo tenía cuando vi a Lucy con su nueva imagen por primera vez.  
_  
**M.** Lucy?  
**J.** Si Maribel es Lucy, aunque ella nos ha pedido que dejemos de llamarla así, ahora es Quinn. (amplia sonrisa)**  
M**. Dios mío hija, que hermosa estás. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Gracias Maribel. (sonrojada)  
**A. **Santana por qué no nos dijiste del cambio de Lucy, perdón de Quinn? (sorprendido)  
**S. **Porque quería que ustedes lo vieran por si mismos. (indiferente)  
**A. **Pues te ves muy bien Quinn, felicidades. (sonrisa)  
**Q.** Gracias Andrés.

_Mis padres y los de mi amiga "Quinn" estaban charlando muy amenamente, habíamos terminado de comer y mi amiga no me dirigía para nada la palabra así que salí al jardín a tomar aire y ahí me encontré con la perra de Frannie.  
_  
**F.** No me digas, ya te cansaste de escucharlos hablar sobre el cambio de Lucy y por eso saliste de ahí.

_Uhh alguien estaba celosa.  
_  
**S.** Tal vez.  
**F.** Sabes? No entiendo el cambio de Lucy, es decir ok que bueno que bajó de peso, sobre todo por salud, pero por qué todo el cambio de imagen, pareciera que pretende ser una copia mía.

_En eso tenía mucha razón esa chica_.

**S.** Creo que solo se transformó en lo que tu padre siempre soñó para ella.  
**F.** Si creo que es eso.  
**S.** Estás enojada porque ahora tiene mas atención de tu padre?  
**F.** Sinceramente? No. Me da igual, en unos días partiré para la universidad y por fin podré salir de este infierno (mirando hacia la casa) lo siento por ella que tendrá que aguantarlo.

_Esas palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta, sabía que la familia Fabray no era precisamente la mas perfecta, pero nombrar un infierno su ambiente si era algo raro.  
_  
**F.** Me encantaría pedirte que cuides de Lucy.  
**S.** Y por qué no lo haces?  
**F.** Porque ella cambió, ya no es la chica tímida e insegura, en estos 2 días que he convivido con ella me he dado cuenta.  
**S.** Tanto así?  
**F.** Si… algo de ella cambió en estos 3 meses, Lucy o Quinn es otra, tu también te darás cuenta, espero que no salgas lastimada Santana.  
**S.** No creo que ella me lastime jamás.  
**F.** Yo no estaría tan segura, bueno Santana nos vemos después ya llegaron mis amigas por mi.

_Frannie se subió al coche donde llegaron a recogerla sus amigas, sus palabras me dejaron muy pensativa.  
_

_Minutos después entré nuevamente a la casa, mis padres y los de Quinn seguían charlando, ella no estaba por ningún lado, así que me imaginé que estaría en su recámara y subí a buscarla.  
_  
**S.** Se puede?  
**Q.** Claro Santana pasa.  
**S. **Qué haces?  
**Q.** Eligiendo la ropa para mañana, será un gran día y tengo que verme perfecta.  
**S. **Ohhh… veo que es ropa nueva.  
**Q. **Si mi padre me compró bastante ahora que bajé de peso.  
**S. **Que bueno.  
**Q. **Te vi hablando con Frannie, me pareció raro ya que nunca te ha caído bien.  
**S. **Bueno, solo charlamos unos minutos.  
**Q.** Y de qué?  
**S. **De que ya se va a la universidad  
**Q. **Si por fin, estoy tan feliz de que se largue de aquí.  
**S. **Mmmm ok.  
**Q.** Y tu nueva mejor amiga?  
**S. **Brittany es mi amiga no mi mejor amiga y lo sabes.  
**Q.** Ella no dijo eso.  
**S. **Britt es… es muy linda y a veces las cosas que dice son… pues son algo no se como decirlo, pero ella es muy buena persona, cuando la conozcas mas te darás cuenta de eso.**  
Q**. Y quién dijo que la quiero conocer mas?  
**S.** Bueno ella es mi amiga y..  
**Q.** Exacto TU AMIGA.  
**S. **Pero puede serlo también para ti.  
**Q.** Ya veremos, por lo pronto mañana empezaré con mi nueva vida.  
**S. **Nueva vida?  
**Q. **Si Santana, Lucy Caboosey esta muerta y enterrada, Quinn Fabray será muy popular y será la reina de la preparatoria, ya lo verás.

_Las palabras de Frannie empezaban a tomar sentido, Quinn era otra persona completamente diferente a Lucy… a mi Lucy.  
Pero a pesar de eso ella aún llevaba puesto el anillo que le regalé en su cumpleaños.  
_  
**S.** Veo que aun conservas el anillo.  
**Q. **Santana… cambié de apariencia, pero mi lealtad y amistad por ti jamás cambiará, te lo prometo.

_Y yo ingenuamente le creí.  
_  
_El inicio de clases se llegó, Russell se ofreció a llevarnos a la preparatoria a Quinn y a mi, yo seguía sintiéndome incómoda con la nueva apariencia de mi amiga.  
_  
_Cuando entramos a la escuela, noté como Quinn tomaba esa pose, llevarse las manos a la cintura, levantar el rostro y caminar como si el suelo no la mereciera, yo solo fruncí el ceño, pero luego la vi, ahí parada entre ese mar de personas, con mirada de cachorro perdido.  
_  
**S.** Brittt, por aquí! (amplia sonrisa)  
**B.** Sanny ! Que bueno que llegaste. (sonrisa)  
**Q.** Vas también a esta preparatoria? (mueca)  
**B. **Hola Q, si San me convenció de hacerlo. (grande sonrisa)

_Quinn me lanzó una mirada de enojo que jamás había visto.  
_  
**Q.** Que bien, bueno las veo luego iré a recoger mi horario de clases. (indiferente)  
**S. **Espera Quinn, vamos contigo, tenemos que recogerlo también  
**Q. **Como quieran.

_Brittany tomó mi meñique para entrelazarlo al de ella y nos fuimos detrás de Quinn.  
_  
_Resulta que teníamos varias clases juntas y eso me alegró bastante porque cuando no estuviera con Quinn, estaría con Brittany._

_Al caminar por los pasillos una oleada de chicas con trajes rojos y pompones invadió el camino._

**B.** Y esas quienes son?  
**Q.** Son las cheerios, las porristas de la preparatoria, han sido muchas veces campeonas nacionales, mi hermana fue su última capitana  
**B. **Woow que interesante.  
**Q.** Y nosotras el próximo año seremos integrantes del equipo.  
**S **A ver, a ver, ya me perdí como que nosotras? (mueca)  
**Q. **Si Santana tu yo y Brittany haremos la audición el próximo año para formar parte de ellas.  
**S. **Oye un momento, yo no quiero ser porrista eso de animar a una bola de perdedores no es lo mío. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q. **Santana, las cheerios son las chicas mas populares de la escuela, no quieres ser popular.?  
**S.** Pues…

_En ese momento eso era lo último que me interesaba.  
_  
**B.** Será divertido. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Cómo?  
**B. **Si será divertido ser porrista, ellas hacen muchas acrobacias y eso me encanta, Quinn tiene razón debemos de audicionar, además el uniforme las hace ver muy calientes.  
**S.** Eh? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Gracias por apoyarme Brittany, Santana tenía razón eres genial. (sonriendo)  
**B.** Duh! Claro que lo soy. (rodando los ojos)

_Conforme pasaron los días Quinn empezó a hacer nuevas amistades, se relacionaba con chicos y chicas mayores, por mi parte yo me la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Brittany, era como si no nos hiciera falta nadie mas, entonces conocimos a un chico que tenía no muy buen aspecto, se veía algo rudo a pesar de que tenía nuestra misma edad, su nombre era Noah, pero le gustaba que le llamaran Puck por su apellido Puckerman.  
_  
_A veces salíamos con él pero el 98% de sus conversaciones se trataban de sexo, lo cual era enfermizo, el único tema del que hablaba en serio era sobre llegar a formar parte del equipo de futbol, para lo cual según él se estaba preparando junto con su amigo Finn, un chico que a pesar de tener 14 años ya media casi 2 metros, era tan descoordinado y algo torpe que yo dudé que algún día llegara a formar parte del equipo.  
_  
_A pesar de que Quinn empezaba a hacer nuevas amistades, de alguna manera siempre tenía tiempo para pasarlo conmigo y Brittany, cuando Quinn y yo regresábamos a casa, lo hacíamos juntas en el autobús de la escuela, casi siempre nos juntábamos a hacer la tarea, en ocasiones Britt se nos unía, entonces fue cuando Quinn empezó a aceptarla un poco mas, a veces tontamente me sentía desplazada cuando tenían sus conversaciones sobre chicos, por mas que lo intentaba yo no podía participar del todo en ellas y eso me frustraba.  
_  
_Un día después de clases Brittany vino a mi casa a ayudarme con mi tarea de álgebra, yo era bastante mala para eso, pero ella tenía mucha habilidad en la materia.  
_  
**B.** Ya lo entendiste?  
**S. **Ayy Britt odio las matemáticas, no se como le entiendes a estas malditas ecuaciones, lo haces parecer tan fácil pero no lo es, cómo le haces?  
**B.** No lo sé, me sale sin pensarlo, es como natural en mi.  
**S. **Pues a mi me hierve la cabeza con esto.

_Mientras Brittany seguía tratando de explicarme las ecuaciones, la puerta de mi recámara se abrió repentinamente, se trataba de Quinn, estaba parada frente a nosotras en un mar de lágrimas, era la primera vez que la veía llorar después de su cambio._

_Brittany inmediatamente fue hacia a ella y le dio un tierno abrazo._

**B**. Qué pasa Quinnie, por qué estas llorando?

_Ella no decía nada solo seguía llorando, así que me acerqué a ellas y las abracé muy fuerte, luego fuimos a la cama a sentarnos, hasta que se calmó.  
_  
**S.** Qué pasa Quinn?  
**Q.** Mis padres... ellos estaban peleando muy fuerte, mi padre estaba muy ebrio y casi golpea a mamá.  
**S. **En serio?

_Yo sabía que Russell era un loco, pero jamás me imagine que fuera un golpeador.  
_  
**Q.** Sí, si no es porque me pongo frente a él la golpea, me dio mucho miedo. (llorando)  
**B. **Quinn, no te pongas triste a veces lo que hacen los papás esta muy mal y nos afecta, pero son sus problemas, solo espera a que hablen cuando estén mas tranquilos y verás que todo se resolverá.  
**Q. **Lo crees?  
**B. **Claro que si, mi papás se pelean seguido pero después se reconcilian y es muy lindo.  
**S.** Mis papás raramente pelean.  
**Q.** Tus papás son lo máximo Santana.  
**S. **Si lo se.  
**Q. **A veces quisiera que los míos fueran como ellos.  
**B.** No digas eso Quinnie, tus padres son únicos como tu y por algo el destino les puso a ti como hija no crees?  
**Q.** Si eso creo.  
**B. **Ya no llores Q y mejor ayúdame a tratar de explicarle las ecuaciones a Santana, ella no entiende nada.  
**Q**. Sabes hacer ecuaciones? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Que si sabe? Ella es una genio en eso.  
**B.** Duh pues claro. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Bueno pero antes de seguir con la tarea, voy por helado para que Quinn se sienta mejor. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Que sea bajo en grasa por favor.  
**S.** Claro… (mueca)  
**Q.** Y gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas que puedo tener. (sonriendo)

_El escuchar eso de los labios de Quinn me dio mucho gusto, porque ahora sabía que ya consideraba a Brittany como su amiga._

_Las semanas pasaron y las 3 casi éramos inseparables, excepto cuando Quinn decidía pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos._

_Un día tuve mi primera discusión con Quinn…. La primera de muchas._

_En clase de historia, la maestra había hecho una pregunta, Brittany con su peculiar estilo la contestó causando la risa de todos los alumnos, no pude evitar sentirme muy enojada por eso._  
_  
Quinn y yo teníamos juntas la siguiente clase, así que Brittany se separó de nosotras para ir a la suya, entonces fue cuando la bomba estalló._

**Q.** Jajaja en verdad no puedo creer lo que contestó Brittany.  
**S. **Por?  
**Q. **Porque fue taaannn estúpido, Brittany es una tonta jajajaja

_Me enfurecí al escuchar eso de Quinn.  
_  
**S.** Lo puedo creer de los demás, pero de ti jamás lo pensé. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q.** De qué hablas? (mueca)  
**S. **Le acabas de llamar estúpida a Brittany. (enojada)  
**Q.** Ayy tranquila Santana, ella no me escuchó.  
**S. **Y si lo hubiera hecho? Te das cuenta del daño que le harías si te escuchara decirle así?  
**Q. **Santana, no te pongas así es solo un comentario.  
**S.** Es un insulto Quinn, no un comentario.  
**Q.** Mira Santana, siento haberle dicho así a tu amiga ok.  
**S. **Ella también es tu amiga o qué ya se te olvidó cuando te consoló el otro día después de que llegaste llorando a mi casa?  
**Q. **No se me ha olvidado.**  
S**. Que bueno porque no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a decir así en mi presencia.**  
Q**. O seaaa perdón por tocar a tu amiga, no pensé que fueras su heroína personal.  
**S.** Siempre voy a defender a Brittany de todos, incluyéndote a ti.  
**Q.** Ja ja jaaaa Santana la Salvadora de los desprotegidos.  
**S. **Hasta hace menos de un año a ti también te defendí muchas veces LUCY, pero al parecer ya se te olvidó.  
**Q.** No vuelvas a decirme así, te pueden escuchar, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ya no necesito de tu protección? ya no soy la de antes.  
**S. **Si ya me di cuenta que no lo necesitas, ya no eres la chica a la que acosaban, ahora eres la acosadora.

_Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí al salón de clases, estaba muy decepcionada de mi amiga, pero ese día comprendí que por mucho que quisiera a Quinn, no me tentaría el corazón con ella si algún día se le ocurría lastimar a Brittany.  
_

* * *

_**Y hasta ahora cómo les parece el desarrollo de la historia?**_

_**Alex... respondiendo a tu pregunta y en exclusiva... SI (ya sabes a lo que me refiero)**  
_

_**Tina un agradecimiento especial también a ti por seguir mis 2 historias =)**_

_**El finde un nuevo cap de la otra... ya saben largo (espero jejeje)**_

_**Los quiero gracias ycomenten por faaaaaa**_


	6. Somos Cheerios

_**Hola a tooodos, felices pascuas, por fin regresé de mis vacaciones, jejeje fue una experiencia muy interesante, me desestresé bastante y por eso les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Somos Cheerios.**

_Ese día cuando terminaron las clases, no esperé a Quinn como siempre lo hacía, así que decidí subir al autobús sola, no tuve mas remedio que sentarme junto a un chico llamado Brett que apestaba a marihuana, ahí fue cuando entendí el por qué le decían Stoner Brett, Quinn se sentó junto a una chica de raza negra que tenía actitud de diva, no nos dirigimos para nada la palabra, yo estaba muy enojada con ella._

_Ese día ya casi en la noche, yo estaba terminando de hacer mi tarea cuando la puerta de mi recámara se abrió, se trataba de Quinn._

**Q.** Hola.  
**S.** Hola (indiferente)  
**Q. **Vengo a disculparme por mi actitud de hoy, siento mucho el haberme expresado así de Britt cuando ella se ha portado genial conmigo (cabeza agachada).  
**S. **Que bueno que lo tengas en cuenta.  
**Q. **No quiero que estés enojada conmigo, jamás volveré a hablar así de Brittany, ella también es mi amiga, somos nosotras 3 contra el mundo y entre las 3 debemos de defendernos y apoyarnos.  
**S. **No sabes el gusto que me da escuchar eso de tu boca, sabía que no podrías ser así cuando tu mas que nadie ha sufrido de acoso por años.  
**Q. **Lo sé, además no aguanto que me ignores Santana, te quiero demasiado y sin ti no se qué hacer, eres muy importante para mi.  
**S. ** Yo también te quiero como no tienes idea Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga, se que puedes estar un poco celosa por mi amistad con Brittany, pero tu y yo estamos juntas desde hace años y eso nunca va a cambiar, al menos no de mi parte, eso te lo prometo.  
**Q. **Yo también te prometo que siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

_Una promesa mas que no pudimos cumplir por mucho tiempo._

_Luego de aclarar todo el problema, Quinn se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la salida._

**S. **Ya te vas?

_Quinn no respondió a mi pregunta, solo se acercó a la puerta y puso el seguro, me sorprendí mucho al verla hacer eso, porque sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder a continuación, desde su cambio físico no había pasado, me sentí muy nerviosa._

_Ella se sentó nuevamente en la cama junto a mi, pude ver esa mirada en sus ojos, me sonrió, con su mano tomó mi rostro y lo acercó al suyo para conectar nuestros labios, woooow esos labios suaves que hacía meses no los probaba, sabían exactamente igual, no me pude resistir, me dejé llevar por el beso, se sentía tannnn bien._

**S. ** Quinn…  
**Q. **No digas nada Santana, solo bésame.

_Dios mío no podía creer lo que Quinn había dicho, nunca habíamos hablado mientras nos besábamos, así que hice lo que ella me pidió y profundicé el beso, metí mi lengua en su boca y encontré la de ella, parecía una lucha por el control del beso, pero al final simplemente nos besamos mas y mas._

_Pero algo despertó en mi esa vez y yo quería mas mucho mas, así que aparté mis labios de su boca y me dirigí a su cuello, le di besos húmedos sin dejar marcas, ella se retorcía y su respiración era entre cortada, luego mi mano empezó a recorrer su pierna, ella me dejó hacerlo, regresé a su boca, esos besos duraron casi una hora, no nos separábamos mas que para tomar aire, de nuevo llevé mi mano a su pierna mas bien a su muslo interno, llevaba vestido como siempre, ella me dejó de besar por un instante y nos vimos directo a los ojos, subí un poco mas mi mano, sin apartar la mirada, ella me dio un beso mas apasionado, sinceramente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, solo sabía que quería llevar mi mano mas arriba sobre el muslo interno de Quinn y ella lo estaba permitiendo sin dejar de besarme, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde instintivamente quería hacerlo, el celular de Quinn sonó._

**Q. **Es mi padre (agitada)  
**S. **No contestes (besándola de nuevo)  
**Q. **Tengo que hacerlo si no me mata (dándome un beso mas) Hola padre.  
**R. **_Dónde estás Quinnie?  
_**Q. **En casa de Santana.  
**R. **_Ok, ya es tarde y es momento de que regreses a casa.  
_**Q. **Si padre, ya voy para allá.

_Quinn terminó la llamada, yo me acerqué nuevamente a ella y la besé apasionadamente una vez mas, ella me respondió de inmediato, pero luego de unos segundo terminó el beso._

**Q. **Me tengo que ir San o mi padre me castigará.  
**S. **Lo se, supongo que mañana nos vemos en la escuela.  
**Q. **Claro Santana, gracias por perdonarme.  
**S. **Siempre lo haré Quinn.

_Quinn quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y salió de ahí, yo fui directo al baño porque me sentía algo incómoda y entonces lo vi, mi tanga y mi vagina estaban totalmente empapadas, me sorprendió mucho el ver eso, porque se suponía que eso pasaba cuando estabas con un chico no con una chica, rápidamente me limpié y regresé a mi cama y me puse a llorar, no podía pasarme eso, era malo, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal en mi, desafortunadamente en ese momento era lo único que pensaba._

_Los días pasaron y como siempre Quinn y yo no abordamos para nada el tema de la sesión de besos, para mi en cambio fueron días de infierno, porque no dejaba de pensar en ello y en que yo estaba pecando por sentirme tan bien con los labios de Quinn sobre los míos, tenia que hacer algo al respecto, así que fui a buscar al único chico que sabía que no me diría que no a lo que le iba a pedir._

**S.** Hey Puckerman, necesito hablar contigo.  
**P.** Qué pasa López?  
**S. **Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir debajo de las gradas a…  
**P.** Tener sexo? (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Claro que no idiota, solo a besarnos.  
**P. **Besarnos? (mueca)  
**S. **Mira tampoco te voy a rogar, si no quieres esta bien, dónde está tu amigo el Franketeen ese?  
**P. **Finn? Te quieres besar con Finn? No, no, mejor conmigo, vamos ahora mismo.

_Puck me tomó de la mano y me llevó directo a abajo de las gradas, ahí comenzó a besarme muy torpemente, juraría que era a la primera chica que besaba, pero él jamás lo admitiría, era mi primer beso..al menos con un chico y a diferencia de Quinn, no hubo fuegos artificiales, inmediatamente pude sentir la erección del chico y lo separé de golpe de mi._

**S. **Qué diablos es eso Puckerman?  
**P.** Has despertado a Puckzilla Santana, felicidades (besándome otra vez)  
**S. **Apártate de mí, eres un cerdo Puckerman.

_Y me fui corriendo de ahí, llegué al baño y nada, absolutamente nada en mi ropa interior ni en mi vagina, no voy a mentir, me frustró tanto el que los besos de Puck no tuvieran el mismo efecto que los de Quinn, pero yo tenía un objetivo y ese era, sentir lo mismo con los chicos que con mi mejor amiga._

_Cierto día las 3 quedamos en ir a una pijamada a casa de Brittany y entonces Quinn confesó algo que hizo que mi estómago se revolviera._

**Q.** No me lo van a creer chicas, pero anoche Todd Coleman me invitó a una cita y me besó, lo pueden creer por fin recibí mi primer beso (muy emocionada)  
**B. **En serio Quinnie? Que felicidad y cómo fue?  
**Q. **Fue mágico Brittany, el mejor primer beso del mundo (amplia sonrisa)

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, "el mejor primer beso del mundo"? Pero si yo le había dado su primer beso, que le pasaba a esa niña?_

**B. **Santana, no vas a felicitar a Quinnie? (sonriendo)  
**S.** Claro, felicidades Quinn (tono triste) … pero tengo una duda, ese Todd fue el mismo que me invitó a salir aquella vez?  
**Q.** Eemmm si Santana, espero que no te moleste el que haya salido con él. (sonrojada)  
**S. **No, está bien. (alzando los hombros)  
**B.** Entonces solo faltas tu Sanny, ya Quinn y yo dimos nuestro primer beso. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Te equivocas Britt, yo hace tiempo di mi primer beso (mirando a Quinn)  
**B.** En serio? Pero con quién fue? (sorprendida)

_Vi como Quinn se ponía bastante nerviosa ante la pregunta de Brittany, tal vez creyó que diría con ella, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hice._

**S.** Fue con Puck, hace semanas. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q y B. ** Queeeeeé?  
**B. **Pero por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
**S. **El besarse con Puck no es algo como para andarlo presumiendo, doy gracias al cielo de que el tipo no haya empezado a decir que se acostó conmigo.  
**B.** Te acostaste con él? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Claro que noooo, jamás haré eso, que asco.

_Si, jamás lo haré, ajá._

**Q. **Pues gracias por demostrarnos que nos tienes confianza Santana, (sarcasmo)  
**S.** Por dios, fue solo un simple beso, no es algo del otro mundo, además no fue tan especial como el tuyo Quinn. (molesta)  
**Q.** Ya lo veo. (molesta)

La pijamada continuó, prácticamente como si nada, aunque Quinn raramente cruzaba mirada conmigo, a leguas se le veía incómoda, cuando Brittany bajó por bebidas fue el momento exacto de confrontarme con Quinn.

**S.** Qué pasa Quinn, por qué estas molesta conmigo?  
**Q. **No lo estoy. (indiferente)  
**S. **Claro que lo estás, mírate.  
**Q.** Por qué no me dijiste que te besaste con Puck, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga. (ojos llorosos)  
**S. **Ya te lo dije, no fue especial como el tuyo. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q.** Aun así debiste de habérmelo dicho.  
**S. **Lo siento, solo que no me pareció relevante, porque bien sabes que ese no fue mi primer beso, el primero que di ese si fue muy especial. (acercándome a ella)  
**Q. **Santana.. Qué haces?  
**S.** Quiero besarte… (mirando sus labios)  
**Q. **Aquí no, Brittany puede entrar y vernos.  
**S. **Esta bien, esta biiiieeeen, además ya tienes a quién besar, ni modo.  
**Q. **No digas eso Santana yo…  
**B.** Listo chicas, mi mamá nos preparó unas botanas. (sonriendo) Bueno entonces continuemos platicando de chicos (muy feliz)

_Dios miooo odiaba hablar sobre chicos, pero tuve que tratar de formar parte de la charla de mis amigas._  
_  
Días después Brittany y yo estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela cuando de pronto Quinn se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa._

**Q. **Chicas, es el momento, no van a creer lo que les voy a decir pero por fin vamos a hacer historia en esta escuela. (entusiasmada)  
**S. ** De qué hablas Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q. **Hace rato en la práctica de las cheerios, sucedió un accidente, una de las chicas de la base de la pirámide se sintió mal, se desmayó y obviamente hizo que todas cayeran al suelo, algunas sufrieron fracturas y están fuera del equipo por meses, la entrenadora Sue está desesperada, acaba de convocar a audiciones extraordinarias para el lunes, aceptará a chicas de primer año, así que prepárense porque tenemos todo el fin de semana para preparar una rutina y hacer la audición. (amplia sonrisa)  
**B. **En serio? Woow eso es muy emocionante.  
**S. **Yo no voy a audicionar, ya les dije que no me interesa ser animadora, por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Santana, ya habíamos quedado en eso recuérdalo, Britt y yo lo haremos, anda di que tu también lo harás, tal vez quedemos las 3 en el equipo y por fin seremos las reinas de McKinley, hazlo por mi si? (ojos de cachorro)  
**S. **Esta bien (negando con la cabeza)  
**B. **Así se habla Sanny.

_Y eso hicimos, pasamos el fin de semana ensayando rutinas diferentes para cada una, Brittany nos ayudó bastante con eso y con las piruetas, afortunadamente yo siempre había sido muy buena para eso y Quinn desde que fue al campamento para gordos había continuado haciendo ejercicios y estaba tomando clases de gimnasia, por lo cual había desarrollado también ciertas habilidades._

_El lunes se llegó, había infinidad de chicas esperando su turno para presentar su audición frente a la entrenadora Sue, nadie podía presenciar las rutinas de las chicas ya que según la entrenadora no quería que las rutinas se repitieran, llegó el turno de Brittany, luego de unos minutos salió muy agitada pero con su sonrisa característica de siempre, minutos mas tarde llegó el turno de Quinn, vi esa mirada de seguridad y soberbia en sus ojos, cuando salió del gimnasio lo hizo con una sonrisa muy arrogante, luego llegó mi tuno._

**Sue. **Y tu qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Vengo a hacer la prueba para las cheerios.  
**Sue**. No deberías de estar en clases tratando de aprender a hablar bien inglés?  
**S. **Yo nací aquí. (rodando los ojos)  
**Sue. **Ahh vaya, pero dime, acaso tendrás tiempo de venir a las prácticas?, porque dudo que el ayudarle a cortar el pasto a tu padre te deje tiempo para hacerlo.

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba de esa vieja, era una perra racista y me estaba insultando, tomé una respiración muy profunda y le contesté._

**S. **Mi padre es médico, es cirujano general y sólo se pone a cortar el césped cuando no va el tipo rubio que siempre contrata. (apretando la mandíbula)  
**Sue.** Ohhh ya veo, eres una chica de agallas.. Pues veamos si tienes las suficientes como para entrar a mis cheerios.

_Ahora se trataba de orgullo, tenía que entrar a las estúpidas animadoras para demostrarle a esa vieja decrépita quién era Santana López, así que hice mi rutina mucho mejor que en los ensayos con Quinn y Brittany._

Al día siguiente se publicarían los resultados de las pruebas, Quinn parecía disco rayado diciendo lo mismo sobre lo nerviosa que se sentía.

_Finalmente Sue publicó los nombres de las nuevas cheerios._

**Q. **Oh por dios, estoy tan nerviosa chicas.  
**S. **Yo también.

_Era verdad, estaba nerviosa por conocer el resultado, quería restregarle en la cara a Sue que era suficiente buena para estar en su equipo._

**B. **Estoy dentro chicas, lo logré lo logré (saltando de gusto)  
**Q. **Dios mío! yo también, si lo sabía, lo sabía. (saltando también)  
**S. **Es mi turno….

_Busqué mi nombre en la maldita lista, pero no estaba ahí, no había entrado a los cheerios._

**S. **No lo logré chicas, no entré al equipo. (decepcionada)  
**B.** Pero por qué? No lo puedo creer tu rutina era igual de difícil que la de nosotras (triste)  
**Q. **No puede ser, tu tienes que estar en esa lista Santana, checa de nuevo por favor. (angustiada)  
**S. **Ya lo hice y no aparezco, no pasa nada chicas, estoy muy orgullosa de que lo hayan hecho ustedes, solo espero que ahora que sean populares no me dejen de hablar (sonrisa triste)  
**B.** Si tu no estás ahí yo tampoco quiero estar, no me presentaré en las prácticas.  
**S. **No Britt, no hagas eso, tu quieres ser parte de las cheerios.  
**B.** Pero se suponía que era teníamos que estar las 3 no solo 2.  
**S.** Mira Britt…

_Una voz interrumpió mi charla con las chicas._

_**Santana López, favor de presentarse en la oficina de Sue Silvester.**_

**Q.** Qué hiciste Santana?  
**S. **Yo no hice nada, ahora vuelvo.

_Me presenté a la oficina de la entrenadora.  
_**  
Sue. **Toma asiento López…. Cuando te hice la prueba, dudé mucho de lo que me dijiste acerca de tu padre, así que decidí investigar si era cierto o no.  
**S. **Nunca le dije mentiras.  
**Sue.** Ahora lo se, no te incluí en la lista oficial porque dudé de tu palabra, pero ahora que se que no eres ninguna mentirosa, te quiero dar esto.  
_  
Sue sacó una caja de debajo de su escritorio y me la entregó, la abrí y no pude evitar poner una gran cara de sorpresa al ver lo que contenía la caja.  
_**  
Sue. **Felicidades Santana López, a partir de hoy eres una cheerio.  
**S.** Gracias entrenadora, no se va arrepentir de su decisión.  
**Sue. ** Eso espero.

_Salí de es oficina muy feliz en busca de mis amigas, lo había logrado, Sue no había ganado esa vez.  
_  
**Q. **Qué pasó Santana, para qué te quería la entrenadora?.  
**S. **Me quería para entregarme esto. (mostrándoles el uniforme)  
**B. **Te regaló un uniforme de porristas como premio de consolación? (puchero)  
**S. **No Britt, soy una cheerio como ustedes, las 3 somos cheerios. (gran sonrisa)  
**Q.** Lo sabía Santana, sabía que las 3 estaríamos juntas en esto. (abrazándome)

_Y a partir de ese día formamos parte del equipo de animadoras de la preparatoria, inmediatamente nuestro estatus en la escuela subió como la espuma, ahora éramos populares y todos los chicos nos llamaban The Unholy Trinity._

_Ganamos nuestro primer título nacional como porristas, fue una experiencia extraordinaria, jamás me había sentido así, esa sensación de ser una ganadora era lo mejor del mundo._

_Pero después de tanta felicidad, vendrían los momentos agridulces que cambiarían el rumbo de nuestras vidas y que repercutieron hasta el día de hoy._

* * *

_**Les gustó? Espero que si, se que sigue lenta la historia pero por mas que pienso cómo hacerle para agilizarla me ha sido imposible, porque realmente necesito mostrarles estos periodos de sus vidas.**_

_**Se que aun sigue la incógnita de si es una historia Quinntana o Brittana, ya lo dije , es de las 2 jijijijiji a lo largo de la historia ustedes irán descifrando todo ya lo verán.**_

_**Sigan comentando por favor.**_


	7. Primera Vez

**_Hola a todos, nueva capítulo, espero les agrade._**

* * *

****

Capítulo 7. Primera vez.

_Después de haber ganado otro campeonato mas para la colección de Sue, inmediatamente su trato hacia nosotras era un poco menos rudo que con las demás porristas, la entrenadora comenzó a confiar mas en Quinn y le dio la capitanía del equipo, era la cheerio mas joven en toda la historia de McKinley a la que Sue había nombrado capitana, esto hizo que Quinn se sintiera aun mas segura de si, la popularidad finalmente estaba a sus pies._

_Por su parte el equipo de futbol estaba pasando por una temporada terrible, lo cual no era raro, ya que desde hace años el equipo de la preparatoria no era el mejor, su entrenador Ken Tanaka, decidió hacer lo que Sue y convocó a una prueba (incluyendo a los de primer año) para reforzar al equipo, Puck y Finn hicieron la prueba y quedaron en el equipo, resulta que Finn tenía ciertas habilidades para el puesto, lo cual me parecía muy raro sobre todo por su altura y su peso, así que el entrenador le dio el puesto de mariscal de campo, convirtiéndolo de inmediato en otro chico popular junto con Puck._

_Como éstos chicos ya tenían mas seguridad y las chicas empezaban a notarlos, un día nos invitaron a salir, Finn a Quinn y Puck a mi, Brittany salió con un chico de color llamado Matt._  
_La cita no fue cosa del otro mundo, nos invitaron a Breadstixx, Finn estaba bastante interesado en Quinn, tanto así que no podía evitar su cara de bobo cuando mi amiga comentaba algo, por otro lado Puck hacía todo lo necesario para tocarme las piernas, ese día odié por completo mi uniforme de cheerios._

_Salimos juntos otras ocasiones, al final siempre me acompañaba Puck a casa, yo quería… mas bien necesitaba empezar a fijarme en los chicos, odiaba la cara de bobas que ponían Quinn y Brittany cuando estaban rodeadas de ellos, así que permití muchas veces que Puck me besara, sus besos al final no eran tan desagradables, de hecho creo que conmigo se enseñó a besar, pero aun así yo no sentía lo que se suponía debía sentir con él, el chico por su parte cada vez se "emocionaba" mas conmigo._

_Cierto día me acompañó a casa después de la escuela._

**P. **Santana ya hemos salido varias veces no crees que ya es el momento?  
**S.** Momento de qué? De hacerlo oficial?  
**P.** Emmm no estaba hablando precisamente de eso si no de… tu sabes.  
**S.** No lo se. (levantando la ceja)  
**P.** Santana, eres muuuuy caliente, me encanta la manera en que me besas y ya no puedo aguantar, quiero tener sexo contigo.  
**S. **Qué? Pero cómo te atreves a pedirme eso? (indignada)  
**P. **Santana, todos los chicos de nuestra edad lo hacen, tenemos 15 años, además me gustaría que tu fueras…  
**S.** Qué?  
**P. **Ya sabes.. (nervioso)  
**S. **No lo se…  
**P.** La primera (muy avergonzado)  
**S.** Eres virgen Puck? (intentando no soltar una carcajada)  
**P.** Mmm si, pero eso es algo que tu podrías remediar.

_Me quedé en silencio por algunos segundos, no sabía que hacer._

**S.** Puck… me halaga mucho que quieras que yo sea tu primera chica, yo también soy virgen.  
**P.** En serio? Grandioso (amplia sonrisa)  
**S.** Pero creo que aun no es el momento, soy muy joven y tu y yo ni siquiera somos novios.  
**P.** Estás esperando que seamos novios para hacerlo?  
**S.** Pues… es lógico no?  
**P.** Supongo, entonces… si te pido que seas mi novia, tendremos sexo?  
**S.** Pues….  
**P.** Que envidia me da Finn. (suspirando)  
**S.** Finn, por qué?(frunciendo el ceño)  
**P.** Porque ahora que es novio de Quinn Fabray es muy probable que tenga sexo con ella (mueca)  
**S.** Quinn y Finn son novios? (boca abierta)  
**P.** No lo sabías? Pero si Quinn es tu mejor amiga, cuando terminaron la práctica él se lo pidió.

_No podía creer lo que Puck me había dicho, sentí que un balde de agua helada había caído sobre mí, me sentí triste, enojada, decepcionada, pero sobre todo aterrada por lo que estaba sintiendo.  
_  
**S. **Puck, después hablamos Ok… necesito… entrar a casa.  
**P. **Ok, piénsalo, nos vamos a divertir.

_Fui directamente a mi recámara, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, algo estaba mal en mi, no se suponía que en vez de sentirme así debería de estar feliz porque mi mejor amiga tenía novio? No era así yo me sentía celosa, muy celosa._

_Mas tarde ese día envié un mensaje de texto a Quinn._

**S.** Hey creí que éramos amigas, gracias por contarme que ya tienes novio.

_Minutos después recibí una respuesta.  
_**  
Q**. Voy para tu casa.

_Diez minutos después la rubia estaba en mi recámara.  
_  
**Q**. Santana yo…  
**S.** Por qué Quinn? Y con ese cara de feto, es… es horrible. (ojos con lágrimas)  
**Q**. Él es popular Santana, date cuenta que con él como mi novio yo puedo llegar a ser la reina del baile y en el futuro salir de Lima.  
**S.** No puedes ser su novia Quinn, no puedes. (desesperada)**  
Q**. Santana ya soy su novia.  
**S.** Entonces rompe con él. (tomándola de las manos)  
**Q**. Santana no voy a hacer eso, además tu estás con Puck, no se por qué te enojas conmigo.  
**S.** No estoy con Puck, solo nos hemos besado pero nada mas.  
**Q**. Pero pronto serás su novia lo se.  
**S.** No lo seré, Quinn… por favor, rompe con Finn, no quiero que estés con él.  
**Q**. Santana…

_En ese momento no pensé y esos sentimientos que tenia por ella, salieron a flote sin que me diera cuenta.  
_  
**S.** Quinn… yo te quiero como no tienes idea. (angustiada)**  
Q**. Yo también te quiero demasiado San, muchísimo.  
**S.** Si pero yo te quiero para mi, solo para mi, solo somos las dos recuérdalo. (mas desesperada)  
**Q**. Santana… el hecho de que tenga novio no quiere decir que tu y yo vayamos a dejar de hablar, además también tienes a Britt.  
**S.** Pero yo no quiero a Britt como te quiero a ti, entiéndelo.

_Quinn tenía una mirada de sorpresa, miedo y emoción en sus ojos.  
_  
**Q.** Santana yo también te quiero solo para mi, pero tu sabes que mi sueño ha sido ser popular y ganar la corona, compréndeme por favor, no voy a romper con Finn, al menos no hasta que sea la reina de la escuela, pero tu y yo podemos seguir…. Ya sabes. (sonrojada)  
**S. **No es lo mismo, tu estarás besándote todo el tiempo con él, no lo voy a soportar.  
**Q.** Yo tampoco soporto cuando te besas con Puck.  
**S. **Quinn, déjalo por favor.  
**Q.** No puedo Santana.

_Derrotada me senté en la cama y por fin las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me dolía mucho el saber que ella no lo dejaría.  
_  
**Q.** No llores San..  
**S. **Te quiero tanto.**  
Q**. Yo te quiero mas…  
**S.** Demuéstramelo.

_Quinn fue directo a la puerta, puso el seguro y enseguida fue a atacar mis labios con mucha pasión, metió su lengua en mi boca, era perfecta la manera en que me besaba, me recostó en la cama, ella estaba sobre mi y empezó a besar mi cuello, lo chupó muy fuerte hasta dejar una marca roja, jamás había hecho eso, por lo cual me sorprendió bastante , pero luego ya no importó y seguimos besándonos, en un momento cambié de posición y ahora era yo quien estaba encima de ella, no se cómo pero nuestra posición era de tal manera que una de mis piernas estaba en medio de las de ella y viceversa, nos besábamos desesperadamente, sentí inmediatamente como mi núcleo empezaba a mojarse, pero esa vez no me importó y seguí besándola, en un momento mi cuerpo empezó a moverse instintivamente haciendo que mi pierna hiciera fricción contra el centro de Quinn, al sentir eso, ella abrió de golpe sus ojos, nos miramos fijamente, ella me besó nuevamente y yo empecé con los movimiento otra vez, ella también comenzó a moverse, su pierna estaba rozando mi centro, esa sensación era tan nueva y placentera para mi, que di gracias al universo porque Sue nos ordenara llevar puesto el uniforme de las cheerios aún después del colegio.  
_  
_Entre los besos y los movimientos constantes, mi cuerpo estaba sudando, mi piel estaba erizada, ella sobó mis senos por encima de la ropa mientras seguía con los movimientos, hasta que una sensación extraordinaria recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome soltar un gemido, segundos después sucedió lo mismo con ella, me quedé varios segundos sobre ella sin moverme, aun tratando de recuperarme de eso que había experimentado, luego me coloqué a su lado, las dos teníamos la respiración entre cortada, no dijimos nada, sin proponérnoslo las dos habíamos experimentado nuestro primer orgasmo, minutos después ella se incorporó y me besó nuevamente acariciando mi rostro, luego fue al baño, se tardo un poco, cuando salió, fue a quitarle el seguro a la puerta de mi recámara.  
_  
**Q. **Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.  
**S.** Lo vas a dejar? (esperanzada)  
**Q**. No puedo (mirada triste)  
**S.** Ok (nudo en la garganta) Espero que él te haga feliz.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana.

_Y con eso ella salió de mi recámara, las dos sabíamos que ese era el último día en que ella le pondría el seguro a la puerta, después de llorar por unos minutos, decidí que eso era lo mejor, las dos éramos chicas, ella era mi mejor amiga, no estaba bien lo que hacíamos y yo no podía sentir nada por ella mas que cariño, tomé una respiración profunda y luego me levanté para ir al baño a limpiarme, ahora tenía que enfocarme solo en algo… salir con chicos._

_Los días continuaron su curso, Quinn y Finn eran la pareja mas popular en la preparatoria, Brittany y yo nos hicimos mas cercanas y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, excepto cuando ella salía con algún chico, días antes Brittany me había confesado que había perdido su virginidad en el campamento cheerio que la entrenadora había organizado en las vacaciones de primavera, me sorprendió bastante la explicación que me dio sobre eso… según ella pensó que era una invasión alien, luego de eso mi amiga comenzó a acostarse con quien se lo pedía, traté de decirle que eso no estaba bien pero ella dijo que no pasaba nada, así que dejé de advertirle sobre eso.  
_  
_Cierto día en mi casa.  
_  
**B.** Pensé que Quinnie vendría con nosotras.  
**S. **Sabes que ella esta muy ocupada con el cara de feto.  
**B. **Si lo se, pero aun así debería de tener tiempo para pasarlo con nosotras, no crees?  
**S. **Pues si.. Lo supongo, en fin. (alzando los hombros)  
**B.** Sabes algo? Ayer Puck me confesó que desea mucho tener sexo contigo.  
**S. **En serio? Y en qué momento te lo dijo?  
**B.** Cuando terminamos de hacerlo.  
**S. **Hacer… que? (frunciendo el ceño) Brittany no me digas que te acostaste con Puck.  
**B. **Si… creo que es la tercera vez que lo hacemos. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **La que? Brittany, por qué no me lo habías dicho.?  
**B. **Si te lo dije, pero tu no me pusiste atención porque estabas viendo como Quinn y Finn se besaban mientras hacías una cara de asco.  
**S.** Ohhh… lo siento mucho Britt.  
**B.** No te preocupes.  
**S. **Pero por qué lo hiciste con él.?  
**B. **Él ya no quería ser virgen, así que me lo pidió y yo acepté, y luego me pidió ayuda para mejorar su desempeño.

_Ese maldito Puck siempre sacando provecho de todo.  
_  
**S.** Así que ahora quiere acostarse conmigo? (mueca)  
**B.** Si, me dijo que siempre lo ha deseado porque tu eres muy sexy, pero que tu no has aceptado, me pidió que hablara contigo.  
**S. **Soy virgen Britt.  
**B.** Lo se, pero algún día tendrás que dejar de serlo no crees?  
**S. **Si supongo… entonces… me recomiendas que me acueste con él?  
**B.** Claro, es algo torpe pero hazle como yo.  
**S. **Cómo?  
**B. **Hacerle creer que él tiene el control, pero yo soy quien realmente lleva el ritmo de todo.  
**S.** Ohhh… pues.. Creo que es momento de perder mi virginidad.  
**B.** Yo también lo creo.

_Como yo estaba decidida a ser "normal" y a espantar todos esos sentimientos extraños hacia mi mejor amiga, decidí volver a salir con Puck… pasamos de los besos a las caricias y a los fajes._

_Un fin de semana su madre y su pequeña hermana salieron de la ciudad, asi que él me invitó a su casa, luego de una sesión de besos terminamos en su cama._

**P.** Santana, no sabes cuánto te deseo (besándome)  
**S.** Ya lo noté (sentí su erección)  
**P.** Quiero hacerte mía (sobándome los senos)

_Tomé una respiración profunda …  
_  
**S.** Ok…  
**P.** En serio? (muy asombrado)  
**S.** Si..  
**P.** No te vas a arrepentir Santana, te lo prometo. (amplia sonrisa)

_Y entonces comenzó… sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había desnudado por completo, me sentí un poco vulnerable pero eso se me olvidó cuando lo vi totalmente desnudo, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, jamás había visto un pene, al menos no en vivo, con su boca rodeó uno de mis pezones y lo chupó, llevó su mano a mi vagina, y la empezó a tocar.. Nadie me había tocado ahí, solo traté de concentrarme en la sensación, me acariciaba el clítoris, ponía salíva en sus dedos y lo seguía masajeando.  
_  
**P**. Hey Santana, relájate, no estás lubricando. (besando mi cuello)  
**S**. Lo siento.  
**P**. No te preocupes, con lo que voy a hacerte verás como te lubricarás de inmediato, es un consejo que me dio Brittany.

_Brittany dándole consejos a Puck sobre como tener sexo conmigo? Eso si que era raro.  
Entonces él puso su cara en medio de mis piernas y empezó a chupar mi vagina, la sensación era rara… muy rara pero se sentía bien, así que me concentré en la sensación.  
_  
**P. **Mmm aquí está, Britt tenía razón. (sonriendo)

_Por fin estaba lubricada, ni yo lo podía creer, entonces Puck regresó a mi boca y comenzó a besarme, separó mas mis piernas y se puso entre ellas, entonces sentí cómo tomó su pene y lo empezó a pasar por mi raja, lo rozó en mi clítoris varias veces, se sentía raro pero agradable, luego llevó la cabeza de su miembro a mi entrada, abrí de repente los ojos._

**P.** Tranquila, tendré cuidado.  
**S.** Ok…

_Poco a poco comenzó a penetrarme, dios… si que dolía, pero ya no era el momento para echarme para atrás, así que sólo cerré los ojos, apreté los puños de mis manos y dejé que él me penetrara por completo.  
_  
**S**. Dios… estás tan apretada, te sientes deliciosa.

_Puck empezó con movimientos lentos, a mi me seguía doliendo pero me aguanté, luego el chico aceleró sus embestidas, su pelvis rozaba en mi clítoris y sentí un ligero placer, minutos después sentí algo muy caliente en mi interior y el cayó rendido sobre mi…_

**P. **Eso fue maravilloso (besando mi cuello)

_Maravilloso? Uyyy si claro sobre todo para mi ajá… en fin, en ese momento yo había perdido mi virginidad.  
_  
**P. **Dame unos minutos… esto aun no termina.  
**S. **Qué?  
**P. **Que Puckzilla tiene mucho para ti.  
**S. **Dios no (pensé)

_Pero él tenía razón y me hizo suya dos veces mas hasta que quedó rendido… a los 15 años se tiene mucha energía pero no creí que él tuviera tanta, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido abrazándome… yo solo me puse a llorar en silencio._

_Ya en la noche él me llevó a casa, se despidió de mi con un beso, en ese momento pensé que él tenía sentimientos por mi… mas tarde me daría cuenta de que no era así, pero a pesar de eso, no puedo decir que él se comportó como un patán conmigo, al contrario él fue atento y comprensivo, al parecer fui la única chica con la que se comportó así en toda su vida, con ninguna otra fue caballeroso y al parecer…. tampoco con ella._

_Cuando entré a casa fui directo a la ducha, estaba adolorida y lo único que quería era dormir._

_Al día siguiente, Brittany llegó temprano a casa, quería saberlo todo._

**B.** Entonces… lo hicieron?  
**S. **Si.  
**B. **Wooow que emoción y cómo fue?  
**S. **Pues….  
**B. **Si se que Puck no es muy atento, no te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderás a disfrutarlo.  
**S.** En serio?  
**B.** Claro, pero tu tienes que llevar el control del sexo para que lo disfrutes.  
**S. **Y cómo haré eso?  
**B.** Fácil, trátalos como tus juguetes, eso lo aprendí de mi tía Jen, la recuerdas? Es la maestra de baile.  
**S. **Si la recuerdo.  
**B. **Un día ella y mamá estaban hablando sobre sexo y se lo escuché decir.  
**S.** Oh….

_Brittany era un genio para las matemáticas, pero al parecer también lo era para el sexo.  
_  
**B.** Con que se cuidaron?  
**S. **Cuidarnos?  
**B. **Si ya sabes, usaron condón?  
**S. **Ehhh?**  
B. **Santana!  
**S. **Fue en lo último que pensé Britt, acaso tu te cuidas?  
**B.** Duh! obvio, mi mamá me llevó al ginecólogo justo antes de cumplir los 15 años, desde entonces tomo pastillas anticonceptivas.  
**S. **Tu mamá te llevó? (sorprendida)  
**B. **Si, ella dijo que soy un poco despistada y que era lo mejor, así que por eso me llevó.  
**S. **Ay, ya me dio miedo.  
**B. **No te preocupes, vamos a comprar, una pastilla de emergencia.  
**S.** Britt somos mejores de edad, no nos la venderán.  
**B.** Pero a mamá si.  
**S. **Britt estas loca? Yo no le diré a tu madre que me acosté con Puck y no me cuidé.**  
B. **No te preocupes, le diré que se me olvidó tomarme mis pastillas y que tuve sexo, ella la comprará ya verás.

_Y eso hizo la madre de Brittany, eran muy raros los padres de mi amiga, pero gracias a eso, no tuve un embarazo, Britt me dio algunas cajas de sus pastillas para que las empezara a tomar y lo hice._

_Luego de eso empecé a buscar información sobre cómo sentir placer, tuve que ver varias páginas pornográficas, entonces me topé con un video de chicas, la curiosidad me ganó y lo abrí, después de unos minutos quise cerrarlo, pero no pude, me gustaba lo que veía y al parecer a mi vagina también, así que comencé a masturbarme, era la primera vez que lo hacía y descubrí un montón de placer al tocarme, gracias a eso logré llegar a conocer mejor mi cuerpo._

_Luego decidí volver a tener sexo con Puck, esta vez fue en mi casa, pero ahora fui yo quien tomó las riendas en el momento y por fin logré tener un orgasmo, no fue como el primero con Quinn, pero al menos sentí rico, luego de eso las relaciones con Puck se hicieron mas frecuentes y yo aprendí a sentir placer._

_Un día en mi casillero__._

**Q.** Es verdad lo que andan diciendo de ti por toda la preparatoria?  
**S. **Emmm pues no se lo que anden diciendo.  
**Q.** Dicen que te acuestas con Puck (ojos llorosos)

_Al principio dudé en decirle la verdad a Quinn, pero tarde o temprano la sabría y era mejor que lo escuchara de mi boca.  
_  
**S. **Si.  
**Q.** Santana.. Por qué?  
**S. **Pues porque se me dio la gana, cuál es el problema?  
**Q.** Creí que querías que tu primera vez fuera especial… dime lo fue?  
**S. **Pues…  
**Q.** No lo puedo creer, pensé que tu y yo…  
**F.** Hey Quinn por fin te encuentro, ya nos vamos?  
**Q.** Si Finn… Santana? En la tarde voy a tu casa Ok?  
**S. **Ok.

_Mas tarde en mi casa.  
_  
**Q**_._ Hace cuánto que lo hiciste?  
**S.** Algunas semanas.**  
Q**. Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**S.** Y en qué momento querías que lo hiciera? Todo el tiempo estás con el Franketeen ese, solo te veo en las clases y en las prácticas pero ya ni si quiera hablamos.  
**Q. **Britt lo sabe?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q**. Wooow ya veo quien es ahora tu confidente.  
**S.** Britt es nuestra amiga y también te extraña.  
**Q.** Yo también las extraño, pero sabes que desde ahora debo de empezar a ganar votos para ser reina.  
**S.** Si lo se.  
**Q**. Me hubiera gustado que tu primera vez fuera con.. Especial, muy especial. (nerviosa)  
**S.** Pues no se puede tener todo en esta vida (mueca)  
**Q**. Claro.  
**S.** Espero que la tuya sea especial. (sonrisa triste)  
**Q**. Bueno para eso falta mucho, yo quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio,  
**S.** En serio? (alzando una ceja)  
**Q**. Si, tu sabes que eso me lo han inculcado mis padres desde pequeña.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Q**. Bueno me voy, Finn no tarda en pasar por mi para ir al cine.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Santana te quiero no lo olvides por favor.  
**S.** No lo haré.

_Nuestra amistad definitivamente había cambiado y las dos lo sabíamos._

_El primer año de preparatoria terminó, en el verano Puck me pidió ser su novia, me pareció muy raro pero acepté porque eso era lo correcto, varias veces salimos nuevamente en pareja, en un día que salimos a cenar me di cuenta de algo que al principio no le di importancia, Puck no perdía la oportunidad de mirar a Quinn de la misma manera en como me veía a mi antes de empezar a tener sexo conmigo, eso era raro._

_Quinn, Brittany y yo teníamos a veces pijamadas, cada vez eran menos frecuentes, pero cuando pasábamos tiempo juntas era simplemente increíble.  
_  
_El verano concluyó y comenzó el segundo año de preparatoria, las cosas prácticamente eran las mismas, éramos las dueñas de McKinley, Quinn y Puck eran la pareja mas famosa de la preparatoria, luego lo éramos Puck y yo.  
_  
_Pero el comportamiento de Puck empeoró, yo sabía perfectamente que me engañaba con muchas chicas, pero no me convenía dejarlo, no en ese momento, así que le pagué con la misma moneda, empecé a acostarme con un montón de chicos.  
_  
**Q.** Santana todo mundo dice que tu y Brittany son unas putas.  
**S. **Hey. (indignada)  
**Q**. Deben de dejar de hacer eso.  
**S.** Mira Quinn tu elegiste tu manera de ser popular, Britt y yo elegimos la nuestra, además el sexo es divertido.  
**B. **Mucho.  
**Q. **Pero pueden contagiarte de algo, o peor, puedes quedar embarazada.  
**S. **Eso no va a pasar, a todos les exijo usar condón, excepto con Puck, a él no le gusta, pero tomo pastillas anticonceptivas..  
**B. **Yo también.  
**Q. **No puedo creer lo que están diciendo… esto tiene que parar por su bien, voy a formar un club, si un club de celibato y ustedes estarán ahí.  
**S**. Quéeee? Estas loca Quinn, yo no haré eso.  
**Q**. No está a discusión, lo haremos y punto.

_Una vez mas Quinn se salía con la suya, esa chica siempre lograba que Britt y yo hiciéramos lo que quería.  
_  
_Un día antes de terminar la práctica de las cheerios, una de las porristas estaba viendo un video en su lap top de una chica cantando a todo pulmón._

_Quinn se burló tanto de esa pobre chica, que de alguna manera me sorprendió, pero luego me uní a ella en las burlas, días después esa pequeña chica sería la causa de las inseguridades de mi amiga y algunos años después se convertiría en una de mis mejores amigas._

* * *

**_Y bien?_**

Bueno antes que nada quiero dar un mega agradecimiento especial a Alex por ser la única que sin falta me regala comentarios en cada capítulo de esta historia, por fa no dejes de hacerlo, te quiero =)

Se viene el drama muuuucho pero muuuucho drama jijijijij.


	8. Nunca lo olvides

_**Hola hola a toooodos, cómo han estado? Qué tal les va de Quinntana week 2014?**_

**_A mi súper, he leído historias realmente geniales, me tienen extasiada, ya saben cómo amo a Quinntana jejeje._**

**_Pero por otro lado estoy algo triste porque mi Naya no estará en el final de temporada y un poco angustiada por los rumores de que la corren de que no, que esto, que lo otro, en fin ya veremos qué pasa._**

**_Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué les parece._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8. Nunca lo olvides._**

_Conforme los días pasaban Quinn empezó a volverse muy paranoica en su relación con Finn, resulta que por alguna razón que no conocíamos, el chico había decido entrar al club Glee con 5 de los peores perdedores de McKinley y eso le molestaba bastante a mi rubia amiga._

_Entonces ella decidió emprender una guerra de insultos hacia la pequeña chica del video del cual nos burlamos, su nombre era Rachel Berry, era bastante fastidiosa y al parecer no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Finn._

_Las cosas en las cheerios seguían perfectas, Sue nos seguía teniendo en un pedestal sobre las demás integrantes pero últimamente sus rutinas eran mas difíciles y cada día estaba de peor humor, el motivo: El club Glee._

_Cierto día, después de la práctica…_

**Q. **San, Britt, necesito su ayuda urgeeeente.  
**B. **Que pasa Q?  
**Q. **Necesito que me ayuden a hacer una prueba para a entrar al club glee.  
**S.** Estás loca Quinn? Tu quieres rodearte de ese montón de perdedores? (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q. **De hecho necesito que entremos las 3 yo no soportaría estar ahí sola con esos mediocres. (mueca)  
**S. **Jajjajaja es broma cierto? Entrar las 3 ahí? Eso jamás Quinnie, ya nos obligaste a ser porristas y a formar parte de tu club de celibato y ahora nos pides eso? Estas muy mal. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q. **Por favor Santana, que no ves? Finn cada vez charla mas con esa enana manos de hombre, yo no puedo perder mi popularidad a causa de ella.  
**S. **Ya salió el peine, aunque date cuenta de que al entrar a ese club, estarás poniendo aun mas en peligro tu popularidad y hasta la de Britt y la mía. (indignada)  
**Q. **Santana por favor. (puchero)  
**S. **Quinn ahí se necesita cantar, acaso lo haces? (levantando una ceja)  
**Q**. Sabes que si, en la iglesia.  
**S.** Mmmm. (indiferente)  
**B. **Puede ser divertido. (tono serio)  
**S. **Qué? (boca abierta)  
**B. **Si, en ese club bailan y cantan, a mi me fascina bailar y a ti San te gusta mucho la música, cantas muy bien y tocas el piano genial. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Yo no voy a cantar música hecha mucho antes de que yo naciera y eso es lo que hacen en ese club. (cruzando los brazos)  
**B. **Yo te ayudaré Quinn.  
**Q. **En serio? Mil gracias Britt te quiero mucho (abrazándola)  
**S.** Brittany nooooo.  
**B.** Me encanta bailar Sanny. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Aggghhh maldita sea , Ok, Ok, hagámoslo. (molesta)  
**Q. **Te quiero también a ti San. (abrazándome)  
**S. **Si si, lo que sea.  
**B.** Entonces preparemos una canción para hacer la prueba, yo pongo la coreografía.  
**Q.** Super.

_Y eso hicimos, nos presentamos ante el señor Shue y cantamos la melodía que escogimos, inmediatamente nos aceptó. La entrenadora puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de eso, pero como siempre Quinn acomodó las cosas a su conveniencia y le dijo que lo habíamos hecho para destruir al club, por lo cual recibimos una felicitación de su parte ya que seríamos sus espías._

_En esos días el comportamiento de Puck era pésimo, me llegaron rumores de que no solo se acostaba con chicas de la preparatoria si no también con las madres que lo contrataban para limpiar sus piscinas, así que usé como escusa su bajo rendimiento académico y le dije que yo necesitaba un hombre que me diera seguridad económica para el futuro y terminé con él._

_A pesar de nuestros planes para destruir al club, este cada vez estaba mas unido, Quinn seguía tratando de lo peor a Rachel, con mi ayuda por supuesto, pero días después de que Puck, Mike y Matt se unieran al club, ella estaba actuando muy extraña._

**B**. Algo pasa con Quinn. (mueca)  
**S. **Por qué lo dices?  
**B. **Ya se que casi no convive con nosotras, pero la he visto muy rara, como triste, demacrada, no se.  
**S.** Pues… tienes razón, yo también me he dado cuenta de eso y sabes? Finn y Puck también están actuando raro.  
**B.** Deberíamos de hablar con ella, es nuestra amiga, tal vez los problemas con sus papás sigan.  
**S.** Ok, vayamos a su casa.

_Ese día por la tarde fuimos a casa de Quinn, como siempre Judy nos recibió con mucho gusto, subimos a la recámara de mi amiga y la encontramos rezando.  
_  
**B**. Quinnie… perdón por interrumpirte.**  
Q**. No te preocupes Britt, pasen, hace mucho tiempo que no venían.  
**S. **Bueno casi nunca estás cuando venimos, te la pasas con Finnocence todo el tiempo.  
**B.** Estamos aquí porque sabemos que te pasa algo y queremos decirte que cuentas con nosotros en todo.  
**Q. **Gracias chicas, pero no pasa nada.  
**S.** Quinn, estas pálida, parece que has estado llorando, en clases te ves distraída.  
**Q.** Es que he tenido problemas con algunas materias.  
**S. **Eso no es verdad, tu eres la mejor alumna de la preparatoria.  
**Q. **No pasa nada, no se preocupen.  
**B. **Confía en nosotras, somos tus mejores amigas.  
**Q. **No pasa nada.  
**S.** Quinn, se que últimamente no hemos compartido tanto tiempo juntas pero recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo y claro con Britt.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana, pero no pasa nada.  
**S. **Ok, bueno entonces nos vamos.  
**B. **Tan pronto?  
**S. **Si Britt, Quinn dice que no pasa nada así que vámonos para que ella siga rezando.  
**B. **Ok… Quinnie somos tus amigas no lo olvides.

_Saliendo de ahí nos fuimos a mi casa.  
_  
**S.** Algo le pasa a Quinn, no entiendo por qué no nos lo quiere decir.  
**B.** Tal vez hizo algo malo y le de pena contárnoslo.  
**S. **Puede ser, en fin, quieres ver televisión?  
**B. **Mmmm quiero que toques una canción en el piano y cantemos juntas. (entusiasmada)  
**S. **Britt, no me gusta tocar el piano. (mueca)  
**B. **Te encanta, no te engañes, por cierto, sigues escribiendo canciones? Recuerdo la que hiciste para la clase de la escuela de verano, era muy linda.  
**S. **Pues… si a veces escribo cosas, sobre todo cuando estoy enojada, pero la mayoría de ellas no tiene sentido. (mueca)  
**B. **Todo lo que tu escribes tiene sentido.  
**S. **Y cómo lo sabes? (levantando una ceja)  
**B. **Pues… solo lo se… anda toca algo en el piano.  
**S. **Esta bien. (rodando los ojos)

_Me puse a tocar el piano para Brittany, últimamente ella era la única persona que lograba que lo hiciera, estábamos pasando un rato bastante agradable cantando cuando llegó mi papá a casa._

**A. **Eso se escucha fenomenal, no sabía que cantaras tan bien Brittany.  
**B.** Hola Andrés, gracias, no lo hago tan bien como San, lo mío es el baile.  
**A.** Pues te repito, se escuchan muy bien juntas, hija, me alegra mucho que aun sigas tocando el piano.  
**S. **Ya sabes como es Britt papá.  
**A. **Espero que un día de estos tu y yo podamos tocar algo juntos.  
**S. **Claro papi.  
**A. **Bueno iré a tomar una ducha, las dejo que se sigan divirtiendo.

_Mi padre subió a su recámara.  
_  
**B. **Tu papá es genial, me cae muy bien.  
**S. **Si es buen tipo.  
**B.** Cuando tenga un hijo le pondré su nombre.  
**S. **El nombre de mi padre? Y por qué harías eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Porque gracias a que él te obligó a ir a la escuela de verano, tu y yo nos conocimos. (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Cierto. (sonriendo)

_Jamás me imaginé que Brittany estuviera tan agradecida con mi padre por eso, pero yo también me sentía muy feliz de que papá me hubiera obligado a asistir ahí.  
_  
_Al siguiente día Quinn seguía rara, de repente salió corriendo de un ensayo del club Glee, Finn trató de excusarla con todos y salió tras ella, luego se escuchó cómo los chicos empezaron a murmurar sobre esos achaques que últimamente tenía mi amiga y por fin explotó la bomba.  
_  
**P. **Quinn está embarazada!

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba de mi ex novio, sentí como mi vista se nubló, a lo lejos escuché que alguien preguntó quién era el padre y Puck dijo que obviamente era Finn, yo seguía sin poder creerlo, salí inmediatamente de ahí a buscarla, la encontré vomitando en el baño.  
_  
**S. **Quinn, dime que no es cierto lo que acaba de decirnos Puck. (preocupada)  
**Q.** Que fue lo que dijo? (asustada)  
**S. **Que estás embarazada de Finn.  
**Q. **Santana… yo…  
**S. **Es verdad?  
**Q. **Si… (muy avergonzada)  
**S. **Quinn nooooo no no no noooo, por qué? (a punto de llorar)  
**Q. **No lo se fue, un accidente… yo. (llorando)  
**S. **Esto no puede ser cierto, tu mi Lucy, mi Lucy, nooooo, no, no y noooooo.  
**Q. **Lo siento tanto Santana si yo pudiera cambiar las cosas.

_De pronto entró al baño Brittany.  
_  
**B.** Por fin las encuentro, cómo estas Quinn, es cierto lo que dijo Puck?  
**Q**. Si (llorando)  
**B. **Ohhh Quinnie. (abrazándola)  
**S. **No lo puedo creer, tu? La presidenta del club de celibato? La que iba llegar virgen al matrimonio? (molesta)  
**B. **No la regañes Santana  
**S. **Maldita sea. (gritando)  
**Q. **Santana…

_Entonces salí de ese lugar y me fui a casa, estaba muy enojada, pero sobre todo estaba sumamente triste por la noticia._

_En cuanto entré a casa, no pude evitar que el llanto se apoderara de mi, estaba gritando de impotencia, quería destruir todo a mi paso._

**M.** Santana mija, que pasa?  
**S. **Mamá.! (abrazándola)  
**M.** No me asustes, dime que te pasa.  
**S. **Lucy… mi Lucy, ella… ella está embarazada. (llorando mas)  
**M. **Por dios, pero cómo pudo pasar eso? (angustiada)  
**S. **Ya jamás podremos estar juntas mamá, ahora si perdí a mi amiga, la perdí.  
**M. **No digas eso Santana.  
**S. **Es la verdad.

_Después de muchos minutos llorando y mamá tratando de consolarme, finalmente fui a mi recámara, en ese momento supe que lo que sentía por Quinn era mas que amistad, yo la amaba y ella había roto mi corazón, era tanto mi dolor que ni siquiera los sentimientos de culpa por sentirme así por ella aparecieron, tomé una hoja de papel y comencé a escribir cosas en ella, para deshagorme._  
**  
**_Mas tarde mi madre tuvo que salir a casa de mi abuela como cada tercer día, ella no quería dejarme sola, pero yo le insistí que fuera, que me sentía mejor, obviamente no era verdad, ella muy a su pesar se dirigió a casa de mi abuela.  
_  
_Seguí llorando por no se cuánto tiempo hasta que escuché como la puerta de mi recámara se abría, era Brittany._

**B.** Hey Sanny, estás bien? Saliste de la escuela sin despedirte, estuve llamándote y mandándote mensajes de texto pero no respondiste. (preocupada)  
**S.** Lo siento Britt, no se dónde dejé mi celular.  
**B**. Estás bien?  
**S.** No, estoy triste.  
**B.** Lo se… yo también, pobre Quinn.  
**S. **No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida.  
**B. **Hey, no le digas así, es nuestra amiga.  
**S. **Lo siento, es solo que aun no puedo creer que esté pasando esto, se suponía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes, las tres reinaríamos la escuela, ahora ella tendrá un bebé.  
**B.** Lo se. (puchero)  
**S.** Quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla.  
**B. **Ya no llores Sanny, se que estás triste pero debemos de apoyar a Quinn, ella es la del problema.  
**S. **No se si pueda..

_En ese momento me solté a llorar una vez mas, ella se sentó en la cama a mi lado.  
_  
**B.** No llores Sanny, todo va a esta bien, ya verás (besándome la mejilla)

_Y entonces me hundí en esos perfectos ojos azules, por primera vez sentí que me hipnotizaban, no se como diablos pasó pero en un impulso choqué mis labios con Brittany._

_Ella parecía muy sorprendida por lo que había hecho, pero en vez de disculparme o tratar de arreglarlo, me incliné hacia ella una vez mas, pero ahora el beso fue lento, se sentía muy bien, demasiado diría yo y lo mejor fue que ella no se apartó de mi. Cuando el beso terminó todo volvió a la realidad., o al menos eso creía.  
_

**B. **Sanny…. (sonrojada)  
**S. **Lo siento Britt, no quise, lo que pasa es que… tu sabes, esto es muy incómodo, cielos yo. (nerviosa)  
**B. **Esta bien. (sonriendo coqueta)

_Ahora ella fue quien me besó, fue tan perfecto como el segundo beso, sus labios se sentían muy distintos a los de Quinn, pero no podía dejar de besarlos, era como estar flotando._

_Mis manos, empezaron a cobrar vida propia, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje mas hacia mi, ella tomó mi cabeza con sus manos para aferrarse mas a mi._

_Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse calientes, lo sentía entre mis piernas y Brittany no ayudaba nada con los pequeños gemidos que emitía._

_Entonces llevé una de mis manos a su muslo interno y lo acaricié, una vez mas estaba actuando por instinto, pero esta vez no me detuve y llegué a mi destino… comencé a acariciar su centro sobre el short del uniforme, pero yo quería mas y con mis dedos aparté el short junto con su ropa interior para poderla acariciar plenamente, Brittany apartó sus labios de los míos al sentir lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer, abrió los ojos de golpe, nos quedamos mirando por lo que parecía una eternidad, cuando estaba a punto de sacar mi mano de entre sus piernas, ella me sonrió y me besó otra vez pero ahora con mucha pasión, entonces yo toqué su vagina, estaba sumamente húmeda, me emocionó mucho el sentir eso en ella y mas porque yo lo estaba causando, así que comencé a trabajar con mis dedos sobre su clítoris, ella lo estaba disfrutando, me lo decían sus gemidos.  
_  
_**B. **Espera San… (agitada)_  
_**S. **Si lo se Britt, esto no está bien.. Yo… (apenada)_  
_**B. **No es que…. Yo jamás he estado con una chica. (seria)_  
_**S. **Ni yo. (mas seria)_  
_**B. **Yo no soy…_  
_**S. **Yo tampoco._  
_**B.** Pero… quiero estar contigo._  
_**S. **Yo también._  
_**B. **Genial. (sonriendo)_

_Y solo eso necesitaba escuchar de ella para finalmente relajarme y disfrutar al máximo lo que estábamos haciendo._

_En pocos segundos las dos estábamos totalmente desnudas descubriendo nuestros cuerpos, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, en efecto jamás había estado con una chica de esa manera, pero me sentía tan viva, como pez en el agua y cuando introduje dentro de ella mi dedo medio me sentí en la gloria._

_Los movimientos de mi mano eran lentos hasta que ella…_

**B. **Sanny, mas, dame mas.  
_  
Así que metí un dedo mas en ella, e hice mis movimientos mas rápidos, segundos después sentí como sus paredes apretaron mis dedos, claramente había tenido un orgasmo y lo mejor de todo, es que ella estaba sonriendo._

**B.** San… eso, eso fue espectacular. (voz entrecortada)  
**S. **En serio?  
**B. **Si, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo.  
**S. **Que bueno que te haya gustado.  
**B. **Es mi turno. (sonrisa coqueta)  
**S. **Tu turno? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Claro de devolverte el favor.  
**S.** Britt no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.  
**B. **Pero quiero.

_Y ella me dio el mejor orgasmo que había tenido desde que empecé a tener relaciones sexuales con los chicos, sus dedos hicieron maravillas dentro de mi, su boca en mis pezones era maravillosa._

_Después de eso, nos quedamos tendidas en la cama, abrazadas, yo no era de abrazos después del sexo, solo en mi primera vez con Puck, pero luego de estar con ella sabía que no podía dejar que se apartara de mi._

_Escuchamos como la puerta de mi casa se abrió, era mamá así que rápidamente nos vestimos.  
_  
**M.** Santana estás en casa? (gritando)  
**S. **Si mamá estoy con Britt acá arriba, ahora bajamos.  
**M.** Ok, traje la cena.

**B. **Sanny, esto que acaba de pasar. (tímida)  
**S.** Te gustó? (insegura)  
**B. **Mucho.  
**S.** A mi también. (sonriendo)  
**B. **Mmmm pero que significa? (mueca)  
**S. **Pues… que… eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho.  
**B. **Tu también eres mi mejor amiga pero las mejores amigas hacen esto? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Pues.. Si se quieren mucho si, además tenemos la "misma cañería" no creo que sea nada malo.

_Fue lo mejor que pude inventar en ese momento para tratar de aligerar la situación y no hacerla sentir incómoda.  
_  
**B.** Ok.. Pero nuestra amistad seguirá igual?  
**S. **Por supuesto Britt, siempre seré tu amiga.  
**B. **Genial… crees que vuelva a pasar?  
**S. **No lo creo Britt, fue genial pero sería raro..  
**B. **Si yo también lo creo.  
**S. **Bajamos a cenar?  
**B. **Vamos.

_Cuando la noche llegó y estaba a punto de dormir, los remordimientos nuevamente regresaron a mi mente, cómo era posible que justo después de enterarme de que Quinn estaba embarazada y luego de admitir que estaba enamorada de ella me hubiera acostado con mi otra mejor amiga?_

_Mi vida apestaba, estaba mas que confundida, si bien estar enamorada de una chica era malo, tener relaciones sexuales con otra era aun peor, yo tenía que ser normal, aunque para eso tuviera que tener sexo con Puck otra vez o con cualquier otro chico._

_Al día siguiente sin darnos cuenta ignoramos a Quinn y su drama, fuimos a casa de Brittany una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo por segunda y tercera vez…. Y eso siguió pasando cada vez con mas frecuencia, ya no podía dejar de estar de esa manera con Brittany, ya era adicta a ella._

_Un día en mi casa._

**M.** Hija, cómo está Quinn?  
**S.** Eeemmm pues… bien… creo. (alzando los hombros)**  
M**. Cómo que crees?  
**S. **Mamá Quinn y yo últimamente no hablamos tanto como antes.  
**M.** Pero ella es tu mejor amiga y está embarazada, sabes si ya lo saben Russell y Judy?  
**S. **No lo se y aunque quisiera saberlo ella se la pasa con Finn, así que ese es el motivo por el cual ya no hablo con ella.  
**M.** Mija, acércate a ella, estoy segura de que necesita de su mejor amiga.  
**S. **Mamá Brittany y yo nos tratamos de acercar y no nos tuvo confianza para contarnos lo que le estaba pasando, no la voy a obligar a hablar conmigo.  
**M.** Pero ustedes son amigas desde niñas.  
**S. **Pues creo que ella olvidó eso desde que entramos a McKinley.

_En cierto modo yo tenía razón, Quinn casi no hablaba con nosotras, de hecho sentí muchas veces que me evitaba durante los ensayos del club Glee y los entrenamientos con las cheerios, yo no quise forzar mas las cosas, además desde lo que había pasado entre Brittany y yo, ella era la única rubia que estaba en mi cabeza._

_Días después nos enteramos de que Finn metió la pata y gracias a eso los padres de Quinn se enteraron de su embarazo, la echaron de su casa y ella se fue a vivir con Hudson._

_Cuando se lo conté a mamá ella me convenció de que invitara a Quinn a quedarse en nuestra casa, se lo dije pero su respuesta fue que estaba muy bien en casa de Finn._

_Luego de eso Puck empezó a rondarme de nuevo, sabía que su propósito era tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo conmigo, no me importó y cedí, porque quería sentirme lo mas heterosexual posible, Brittany no tuvo problema alguno con eso, de hecho ella y yo casi no hablábamos de nuestros encuentros sexuales, solo se daban y ya._

_Entrar al coro, fue algo que hice por Quinn, al principio odiaba a todos los integrantes, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, descubrí que el estar ahí era una de las mejores cosas que me gustaba hacer durante el día, así que simplemente lo disfruté._

_Las cosas se me estaban dando muy bien ya que desde que Quinn se había embarazado y Sue la había echado de las cheerios, me nombró capitana , además ahora yo era la chica mas popular de la preparatoria y para ser sincera eso me agradaba bastante._

_Pasaron un par de meses y los rumores sobre la paternidad del bebé de Quinn empezaron a circular, Mercedes nos contó que Puck le había confesado que él era el verdadero padre de ese bebé, yo me rehusé a creerlo porque en primera, no confiaba en la palabra de Puck y en segunda Quinn jamás me hubiera traicionado acostándose con mi novio, porque acorde a mis cuentas, si ellos se hubiesen acostado, habría sido en el tiempo en que Puck y yo aún éramos novios._

_Todos los miembros del club me acusaron de ser yo quien le había dicho ese rumor a Rachel porque según ellos yo me quería vengar porque estaba saliendo con Puck, mi respuesta ante las acusaciones fue "tener sexo no es estar saliendo" lo que fue contraproducente al escuchar lo que Brittany les dijo: "Si eso fuera, Santana y yo estaríamos saliendo", sentí una ola de pavor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero traté de desviar su atención con otro comentario._

_Horas mas tarde Rachel Berry y su gran boca, no pudieron resistir el contarle el rumor a Finn y el salón del coro se volvió un caos, no podíamos evitar que Finn golpeará a Puck, finalmente la verdad salió a la luz y Quinn confesó que Puck era el verdadero padre de su hijo._

_Estaba en shock, me sentí traicionada, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que si existía la mas mínima esperanza de que las cosas con Quinn regresaran a ser como antes, al menos como amigas, ésta se había esfumado._

_Ese día había tanto drama en el coro por la salida de Finn del club y porque era la competencia de las seccionales que todo eso ocupó mi mente._

_Los días siguieron su curso, yo no hablaba con Quinn, seguía pasando mi tiempo con Brittany, hasta que un día recibí una visita en mi casa, por fortuna mis padres no estaban ahí._

**S. **Quinn? Que haces aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Santana… necesitamos hablar de… (nerviosa)  
**S. **No me digas… de cómo procreaste a ese bebé que llevas dentro.  
**Q.** Necesito explicarte las cosas.  
**S. **Después de tanto tiempo? Crees que realmente me interesa ahora?  
**Q.** Las cosas no son como piensas.  
**S. **Mmmm a ver, quieres decir que no te acostaste con mi ex novio y no me traicionaste?  
**Q. **Santana, él me emborrachó, tuve relaciones sexuales con él sólo porque ese día me sentía gorda, solo fue esa vez te lo juro.  
**S. **Y esa vez fue suficiente para que quedaras preñada por el idiota ese.  
**Q. **Lo siento.  
**S.** Sabes? Hubiese preferido mil veces que ese bebé fuera de Finn, jamás entenderé por qué de entre tanto chico tendrías que caer con el que era mi novio, eso no es de amigas Quinn.  
**Q.** En realidad soy tu amiga Santana? Llevas meses sin convivir conmigo y semanas sin dirigirme la palabra.  
**S. **Mira Fabray, yo no soy quien prefirió la popularidad por encima de la amistad, tampoco soy quien se buscó un novio para conseguir ser reina de la escuela, ni tampoco soy la que se acostó con el novio de mi supuesta mejor amiga y luego quedó embarazada de él, ahora replantea tu pregunta y dime quién en realidad no es "la amiga".  
**Q.** Santana perdóname, no te quise lastimar con todo esto, las cosas se salieron de mis manos, yo te quiero como no tienes idea y lo sabes.  
**S.** No Quinn ya no lo se, antes eras todo para mi… ahora pareces una completa extraña.  
**Q.** Y quien es ahora todo para ti, Brittany? Claro, ella no solo vino aquí a robarme tu amistad, si no que ahora quiere robarme tu amor.  
**S.** Ella no te ha robado nada Quinn, tu te fuiste, me dejaste, preferiste vivir tu vida a tu manera, mi compañía ya no te sirvió para nada.  
**Q.** Pero rápido encontraste consuelo con ella, no?.  
**S.** No quieras culpar a Brittany de tus errores Quinn.  
**Q. **Santana te quiero solo necesito demostrártelo.

_Cuando terminó de decir eso, se acercó a mi para intentar besar mis labios, inmediatamente me aparté de ella.  
_  
**S.** No Quinn, eso ya no va a pasar.  
**Q.** Qué? Pensé que me querías. (dolida)  
**S.** Y te quiero pero las cosas han cambiado, serás madre y… y lo que tuvimos ya no va a regresar, lo siento.  
**Q.** Esto no puede estar pasando. (angustiada)  
**S.** De verdad quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Quinn y quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo, pero compréndeme me hiciste daño.  
**Q**. Lo siento tanto, es mejor que me vaya, te quiero con todo mi corazón Santana, nunca lo olvides. (llorando)

_Quinn salió de mi casa y yo no pude ser capaz de decirle que la quería igual como ella a mi y eso era porque mis sentimientos hacía ella estaban cambiando_

* * *

**_Trataré de agilizar mas la historia para poder llegar a donde quiero, ya que no deseo que me salga tan larga como la otra jajajaja, pero a ver que pasa._**

_**Comentarios please, díganme que piensan, gracias.**_

Perdón por los errores. 


	9. Amar, odiar y perdonar

**_Hola a todos, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que he estado recibiendo en mi correo, ya ven que por alguna razón no se publican aquí cuando lo hacen, así que gracias a eso la inspiración llegó a mi, y como les dije sobre eso de agilizar la historia para llegar a donde quiero, pues ya lo empecé a hacer, ojala les guste._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Amar, odiar y perdonar.**

_Desde el día que Quinn salió de mi casa las cosas entre nosotras eran aun mas frías, solo convivíamos en los ensayos del coro, yo sabía perfectamente que ella estaba totalmente sola, a pesar de que tenía el "apoyo" de Puck, él no hacía nada para cambiar su manera de ser, algunas veces quise acercarme a ella, pero huía de mi, pensé que el no haberle dicho "te quiero" de vuelta la había herido mucho._

_Mis intentos por demostrarle que Puck no sería un buen candidato para ella no cesaban, pero a pesar de eso ella seguía sin aceptar la invitación de mi madre para venir a casa con mi familia, se lo dije varias veces y siempre recibía como respuesta: "no gracias". Luego de varios intentos mas, me di por vencida y no se lo volví a decir._

_Las cosas con Brittany iban geniales, ahora ella era mi confidente y yo la de ella, nuestros encuentros sexuales seguían dándose con mas frecuencia, jamás me podía enojar con ella, porque la chica era simplemente fenomenal, tierna, muy inteligente sobre las cosas que realmente importaban y sobre todo cariñosa conmigo._

**S. **Mis senos no crecen y por lo que veo nunca crecerán. (frustrada)  
**B.** Claro que crecerán, además son muy lindos.  
**S.** Pero me gustaría que fueran mas grandes. (puchero)**  
B**. A mi me gustan así.  
**S.** En serio?  
**B.** Si, se acomodan perfectamente en mis manos.

_Me sonrojé bastante con lo que dijo Brittany.  
_  
**S.** Pero dime, no te gustaría acariciar algo mas grande?  
**B**. Pues no, para mi están muy bien, pero si tu los quieres mas grandes, no tengo ningún problema, haz lo que te haga feliz.  
**S.** Tu me haces feliz (sonriendo)  
**B.** Y tu ami Sanny, mucho. (sonriendo mas)

_Brittany me tenía como en las nubes.  
_  
_Gracias a los tontos consejos y exigencias de la entrenadora Sue, hice una de tantas estúpidas decisiones de mi vida… quitarle la virginidad a Finn Hudson, no fue la gran cosa, pero estaba agradecida por el buen trato que el chico me había dado, afortunadamente no tuve que repetir esa experiencia._

_Los meses pasaban, el estómago de Quinn era notablemente visible, ella se veía tan hermosa con su panza de embarazada, pero siempre estaba con esa mirada de tristeza, con la misma mirada que tenía cuando la conocí._

_Un día en la sala de coro, noté como ella se había quedando ahí sentada con la mirada perdida, entonces le dije a Brittany que la alcanzaba luego porque había olvidado una libreta, pero no fue así, rápido corrí a mi casillero y regresé para encontrarme con Quinn._

**S. **Quinn?  
**Q. **Mmmm?  
**S.** Te encuentras bien? Necesitas algo?  
**Q.** Estoy bien, gracias.  
**S. **Cómo va tu embarazo?  
**Q. **Bien gracias.  
**S. **Emmm ya falta poco cierto?  
**Q. **Si.  
**S.** Estás nerviosa?  
**Q.** Mucho.  
**S. **Cuando supe que era niña, me emocioné mucho, ya me imaginó lo hermosa que será esa pequeña, una mini Q. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Ojala, odiaría que se pareciera a él.  
**S. **Recemos porque eso no vaya a pasar,  
**Q.** Jajajjaa recemos.  
**S. **Mmmm hace unos días mamá y yo fuimos al centro comercial y no pudimos resistirnos al ver esto, creemos que será perfecto para ella.

_Le entregué una pequeña caja de regalo a Quinn.  
_  
**Q. **Qué es?  
**S.** Ábrelo.  
**Q.** Santana….

_Los ojos de Quinn se humedecieron cuando vieron lo que había en el interior de la caja, era un diminuto pero hermoso vestido rosa.  
_  
**Q. **Es bellísimo.  
**S.** Un hermoso vestido digno de una pequeña princesa, no crees?  
**Q.** Claro….. Santana, no la voy a conservar. (triste)  
**S. **Cómo?  
**Q. **No voy a conservar a mi hija, la daré en adopción.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q.** Si… apenas tengo 16 años, no tengo el apoyo de mis padres, Puck es un irresponsable, yo quiero seguir estudiando y no podré darle lo que ella necesita, además no creo que pueda llegar a ser una buena madre para ella.  
**S.** No digas eso Quinn, tu serás una madre genial para ella.  
**Q.** No Santana, no pude ser una buena hija, menos una buena madre.  
**S. **Cometiste un error, eso no te hace ser mala hija, además déjame recordarte que tus padres no son precisamente perfectos.  
**Q. **Tal vez tengas razón, pero… lo he pensado muy bien y ella merece estar rodeada de una familia que la ame y que le pueda dar todo para que crezca sana.  
**S. **Quinn… si necesitas ayuda recuerda que yo estaré siempre ahí.  
**Q.** Gracias San… bueno ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde a casa de Puck, luego su madre empieza a gritar como loca, gracias por el vestido. (sonrisa triste)  
**S.** De nada Q. (mueca)

_Esa fue la plática mas larga y sincera que habíamos tenido luego de tantos meses, extrañaba a Quinn y mucho.  
_  
_Las semanas siguieron, un día por la tarde Brittany estaba muy ansiosa por recibir sus "dulces besos de dama" así era como le llamaba a nuestros besos, así que terminando la escuela nos fuimos rápido a casa, era viernes y como cada tercer día mi madre se iría a casa de mi abuela así que era el momento adecuado.  
_  
_Como siempre nuestros "dulces besos de dama" daban pie a un maravilloso sexo, ese día quedé realmente agotada después de una sesión muy efusiva de tijeras entre Britt y yo, así que nos quedamos tendidas en la cama totalmente desnudas y abrazadas mientras nos seguíamos besando, listas para tomar una siesta, cuando de pronto la puerta de mi recámara se abrió de golpe.  
_  
**Q.** Santana necesito que me ayu…..

_Ahí estaba Quinn frente a nosotras con una mirada de sorpresa, congelada y su rostro bastante pálido.  
_  
**Q. **Ummm ….lo siento.

_Salió rápido de mi recámara.  
_  
**B.** San… crees que nos haya visto?

_Britt y sus preguntas, era mas que obvio que nos había visto desnudas, abrazadas y besándonos.  
_  
**S.** Si.  
**B.** Crees que diga algo?  
**S. **No.  
**B. **Estas segura?  
**S. **Si…. _no le conviene (pensé).  
_**B. **Mmm Ok, tengo sueño, nos dormimos?  
**S. **Claro Britt.

_Pero yo no pude dormir, jamás me imaginé que Quinn fuera a mi casa ese día y justo después de que Brittany y yo habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, con ella jamás tuve que ponerle seguro a la puerta porque sinceramente no me importó, pero después de ver que Quinn sabía lo que pasaba entre Brittany y yo, me lamenté por no habérselo puesto ese día._

_En todo el fin de semana no recibí noticias de Quinn ni tampoco traté de buscarla, tenía miedo de saber lo que ella estaba pensando, muchas veces deseé tenerla así de la misma manera que ahora tenía a Britt, desafortunadamente jamás se dieron las cosas. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía bien lo que hubo entre Quinn y yo, muchas veces nos besamos hasta cansarnos, nos abrazamos, nos tocamos sobre la ropa, nos regalamos nuestro primer orgasmo, ella me decía que me quería yo le decía lo mismo, pero acaso ella estaba enamorada de mi como yo de ella? Eso era algo que al parecer jamás iba a saber._

_El siguiente lunes ella no cruzó palabra alguna conmigo de hecho ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, mas tarde gracias a los comentarios de la bola de chismosos del coro, supe que Mercedes le había ofrecido su casa para vivir ahí porque ya no aguantaba estar en casa de Puck._

_Tal vez… ella había ido a casa el viernes para pedirme asilo… tal vez._

_Las competencias regionales de coros llegaron, todos estábamos bastante tristes porque la entrenadora sería uno de los jueces de la competencia, era un hecho que no votaría por nosotros, pero aún así salimos a dar la mejor presentación que pudimos._

_De pronto Judy se presentó ante Quinn para pedirle perdón por no haberla apoyado cuando Russell la corrió de su casa, además le dijo que el muy bastardo la había engañado con su secretaria y lo había corrido de su casa._

_En medio de toda esa explicación Quinn rompió su fuente, así que todos a excepción de Rachel (que tuvo que quedarse en la competencia), corrimos al hospital para que fuera atendida, era obvio que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Cuando llegamos al hospital inmediatamente las enfermeras indicaron el camino a donde tenía que ser llevada, de pronto Quinn dijo que quería que Mercedes también la acompañara en el parto, no voy a negar que me dolió bastante que la hubiera elegido a ella antes que a mi, pero tal vez Mercedes últimamente se había portado mejor con ella que yo._

_Finalmente Quinn dio a luz a Beth, regresamos a la competencia solo para saber que habíamos perdido y Vocal Adrenaline habían sido los campeones, cuando regresé a casa, le conté a mis padres lo que había pasado, ellos estaba felices, como papá trabajaba en ese hospital le pedí que me llevara a conocer a Beth, ya era muy noche y no me iba a dejar ir sola, el aceptó._

_Me llevó hasta los cuneros, me puse una bata y entré, entonces conocí al bebé mas bello que había visto en mi vida, como la enfermera sabía quien era mi padre, me dejó tomar entre mis brazos a Beth, era muy pequeña pero estaba muy segura de que era idéntica a Quinn, no pude resistir la tentación y saqué mi celular para tomarle una foto porque tal vez esa era la última vez que la vería en mi vida y quería tener el recuerdo de la hija de la chica a la que quise tanto._

_Finalmente el fin de cursos llegó, a pesar de lo que sucedió en la competencia, se nos concedió un año mas para el coro gracias a la entrenadora, lo cual era super raro._

_Mis padres tenían planeado unas semanas de vacaciones para el verano, al principio esa idea no me agradaba del todo ya que me separaría de Brittany por bastante tiempo, pero después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, la idea de dejar Lima por unas semanas no era tan mala, así que viajamos a Miami._

_Después de ver a tantas chicas ahí, mi estancia en Miami solo me sirvió para dos cosas: Relajarme y decidir que quería un aumento de senos, así que todo el tiempo estaba pidiéndole a mi papá eso._

**S.** Papá por favor, nunca te pido nada, ni si quiera te pedí el coche que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños 16.  
**A.** Ya te dije que no Santana, precisamente porque tienes solo 16 años no permitiré que lo hagas, tu cuerpo aun esta cambiando.  
**S.** Papi, todas las chicas tienen enormes senos, excepto Berry, además recuerda que soy la chica mas popular de la escuela y he escuchado rumores sobre mis diminutos senos.  
**A.** Lamento mucho que seas víctima de esos rumores, pero ya te dije que no.  
**S. **Mamáaaa por favor aboga por mi.  
**M.** Santana, tu padre tiene razón eres muy joven.  
**S. **No lo puedo creer, mis calificaciones son buenas, soy capitana de las cheerios, estoy en el coro de la escuela, no me meto en problemas (no que ustedes sepan) y no puedo obtener algo tan simple de ustedes? Creo que si me embarazara no harían tanto escándalo como por querer aumentar mis senos.  
**M.** Santana, no bromees con eso por favor, aun somos muy jóvenes para ser abuelos y creo que lo que pasó con Quinn te lo deja claro no?  
**S. **Esta bien… diablos y yo que pensaba dedicarme mas a estudiar piano y tal vez otros instrumentos para poder cantar contigo papá, pero con qué ánimos lo haré ahora.

_Utilicé el piano como mi último recurso y como chantaje para tratar de que mi padre aceptará pagarme la operación.  
_  
**A.** En serio pensabas hacerlo?  
**S. **Claro papá.  
**A. **Mmmmm bueno, si eso quieres, pues… mira déjame hablarlo con uno de mis colegas, el cirujano plástico si él opina que no hay problema para tu aumento de senos, tal vez te pague al operación.  
**M**. Andrés… estas cayendo ante un chantaje de tu hija.. Que no lo ves?  
**A.** Maribel, la niña tiene razón, nunca nos pide nada ni si quiera el auto, deja le marco a mi colega.

_Si! Lo del bendito piano había sido una buena idea, aunque tuviera que tocarlo toda mi vida, bien valdría la pena por el aumento de senos.  
_  
_Después de que papá hablara con su colega él le dijo que necesitaba hacerme unos chequeos médicos para corroborar que pudiera ser candidata a una operación como esa._

_Semanas después regresamos a Lima y fuimos directo al médico y para mi suerte el cirujano no encontró ningún problema en operarme así que entré al quirófano para conseguir una nueva "pechonalidad"._

_Finalmente tenía mi aumento de senos, estaba muy contenta, pero desafortudamente tuve que guardar reposo por varias semanas por la cirugía, además quería recuperarme lo antes posible para poder regresar a los entrenamientos de las cheerios como si nada._

_Dos semanas antes de regresar a la escuela mi mamá me comentó algo._

**M.** Santana hija, acabo de ver a Quinn afuera de su casa, se veía muy linda, ella y Judy acaban de regresar de unas pequeñas vacaciones.  
**S.** Ah si? Que padre.  
**M**. Me preguntó por ti y le dije que ya casi estabas totalmente recuperada de tu cirugía.  
**S. **Espera… le dijiste a Quinn sobre mi aumento de senos?  
**M.** Si, ella es tu amiga, no le encuentro nada de malo.  
**S. **Mamáaaa cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa? Quinn y yo hace mucho tiempo que no somos amigas.  
**M.** Santana el hecho de que tu y ella se hayan alejado por un tiempo no quiere decir que ya no sean amigas.  
**S. **Yo no quería que nadie se enterara.  
**M.** Pero ya se lo dijiste a Brittany.  
**S. **Si pero ella no va a andar de chismosa.  
**M.** Pues yo no creo que Quinn lo vaya a divulgar.  
**S. **Pues eso espero.

_Una semana antes de entrar a clases, Brittany fue a visitarme.  
_  
**S.** Hasta que apareces, dónde estuviste todo el tiempo? Tengo días buscándote.  
**B.** Lo siento… es que me perdí en las cloacas.  
**S.** Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Fue algo raro, en fin me las vas a enseñar?  
**S. **Si, lista?  
**B. **Por su puesto.

_Me quité la blusa y el sostén.  
_  
**B**. Wooooow Santana! Son hermosas. (ojos muy abiertos)  
**S.** Te gustan? (coqueta)  
**B.** Mucho, puedo tocarlas?  
**S. **Sip.  
**B**. Se sienten… un poco duras pero… es casi igual. (mueca) aun tienes sensibilidad?  
**S. **Pues… si… pero… quieres comprobarlo? (coqueta)  
**B. **Claro que si. (gran sonrisa)

_Desde ese momento Brittany se hizo adicta a mis nuevos senos._

_El inicio de curso se llegó y volví a ver a Quinn, se veía prácticamente igual a como estaba antes del embarazo, fue lindo verla. El primer día como siempre era un caos, entre recoger el nuevo horario, charlar con los amigos que no habías visto en meses, etc; etc._

_Ese día mas tarde la entrenadora Sue me llamó a su oficina, para mi desgracia la vieja se enteró de que me había aumentado los senos, me dio todo un sermón por ello, me quitó la capitanía de las porristas y me degradó a ser base de las pirámides, no podía entender cómo se había enterado de eso, Brittany jamás se lo habría dicho… a menos que… hubiera sido ella.  
_  
_Regresé a los pasillos de la preparatoria y entonces la vi, llevaba nuevamente el uniforme de las cheerios, entonces comprendí que Quinn Fabray le había dicho todo sobre mi operación a la entrenadora, no pude evitar que el coraje invadiera mi cuerpo y calentara mi sangre así que fui a reclamarle, en cuanto estuve cerca de ella la azoté contra los casilleros.  
_  
**S.** Tu me hiciste esto a mi? Le contaste a la entrenadora Silvester sobre mi cirugía de verano!  
**Q.** Tienes una cirugía cuando te da apendicitis, tu te hiciste un aumento de senos!  
**S. **Claro que lo hice.

_Slaaaap, le di una fuerte bofetada, algo que nunca pensé llegar a hacer.  
_  
**Q.** No puedes pegarme!  
**S. **Claro que puedo, a menos que estés preñada otra vez, ZORRA!

_La pelea continuó a pesar de los intentos de Brittany por detener la violencia, hasta que llegó el sr, Shue,  
_  
**Sr, S**. Qué es esto? Que pasó con ser una familia?  
**S.** Ohhh, por favor! Ella tiene una familia, ella es una madre!  
**Q.** Aléjate y aprieta tu cola de caballo antes de entrar a clase!

_Nunca entendí por qué Quinn se esforzaba en hacerme daño, era obvio que quería recuperar su popularidad a como diera lugar y no le importaría tener que pisotearme para lograrlo, en ese momento supe que cualquier vestigio de amistad entre nosotras había desaparecido, ahora Quinn Fabray era mi enemiga y tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de vengarme de ella._

_Llegando a casa._

**S. **Te lo dije mamá, te lo dije (muy enojada)  
**M.** Qué?  
**S. **Que Quinn ya no era mi amiga y hoy me lo demostró, le contó a la entrenadora sobre mi operación y gracias a eso ya no soy capitana, me mandó a la base de la pirámide.  
**M**. En serio? Hija no lo puedo creer que Lucy haya hecho eso.  
**S. **Pues créelo, además hace mucho tiempo que Lucy no existe más y a partir de hoy Quinn Fabray no es mi amiga ni nunca mas lo será, no sabes cuanto la odio.  
**M.** Santana no digas eso.  
**S. **Pues lo digo y lo repito ODIO A QUINN FABRAY!

_La pelea con la rubia, el no ser importante en las cheerios me tenían muy estresada y mucho mas cuando Brittany empezó a cuestionar nuestros encuentros sexuales, según ella solo quería cantar un dueto conmigo pero como yo decidí hacerlo con Mercedes, ella me castigó sin tener sexo por varios días y empezó a salir con Artie el chico de silla de ruedas del coro, así que mi lado mas perro empezó a salir y en seguida fui a decirle a ese chico que Brittany estaba con él solo por el sexo y nada mas._

_Desde mi aumento de senos, la entrenadora me tenía en la mira, todo los días después de la práctica me obligaba a llevar a los vestidores el equipo que utilizábamos sin la ayuda de nadie, un día cuando terminé de dejar las cosas en el vestidor, en la salida me encontré a Quinn entrando al lugar, me miró de reojo con soberbia obviamente se estaba burlando de mi, cuando llegué con las demás cheerios me encontré a todas tratando de consolar a Brittany, ella estaba llorando._

**S.** Qué pasa, por qué lloras Britt?

_Nadie decía nada, hasta que Becky habló.  
_  
**Be**. Quinn le dijo que todos sus comentarios eran tan estúpidos como ella.  
**S. **Quéeeeeee? Esto no se va a quedar así.!

_La furia se apoderó de mi, regresé a los vestuarios y estando ahí abofetee muy fuerte a la rubia pero esa vez ella me abofeteó también como respuesta.  
_  
**Q.** Si me vuelves a tocar te juro que…  
**S. **Qué me vas a hacer idiota? Te lo advertí, te dije que si alguna vez le hacías daño a Brittany te las verías conmigo.  
**Q.** No me digas.  
**S. **Siempre voy a proteger a Brittany y mas de tipas como tu. (aventándola)  
**Q. **Siiii conozco perfectamente la forma en que proteges a Brittany.! (gritando)  
**S. **Eres una…

_Tomé a Quinn de su blusa con mi mano derecha y justo cuando mi puño izquierdo estaba a punto de chocar contra su rostro, Brittany lo impidió tomándome la mano.  
_  
**B.** Nooo Santana, qué haces? Quinn es nuestra amiga. (muy asustada)  
**S. **No Britt esta maldita perra no es nuestra amiga.  
**B. **San….  
**S. **Agradece que ella me lo impidió, pero si vuelves a insultar a Brittany, juro que te dejaré sin esa perfecta dentadura, pinche perra.

_Brittany y yo salimos muy rápido de ahí tomadas de la mano, la guerra estaba mas que declarada, Quinn Fabray estaba en mi lista negra._

_Al día siguiente Brittany me dijo que Quinn se había disculpado con ella, que le había pedido perdón y le había jurado amistad eterna, si claro como a mi._  
_No entendía como nuestra relación había cambiado de esa manera, nos habíamos querido tanto, yo la había amado y ahora, la odiaba, tenía que vengarme de ella a la de ya._

_El drama del club glee siguió, Quinn trataba de estar mas cerca de Brittany y de mi en las prácticas de las cheerios, ella comenzó a salir con el nuevo integrante del coro, su nombre era Sam, era un chico bastante bobo, pero lindo físicamente a excepción de sus enormes labios, yo seguía con mis encuentros sexuales con Puck y Britt, luego ella empezó a salir oficialmente con el chico de silla de ruedas, la noticia no me gustó para nada, de hecho me dolió pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, así que después de que decidimos elegir permanecer en el coro por encima de las cheerios y salir de ahí, continué con mi plan de vengarme de Quinn._

_Luego de algunas semanas por fin encontré la manera de vengarme de ella, resulta que por ese tiempo Finn y Rachel habían roto, un día noté como Finn y Quinn intercambiaban miradas coquetas y supe que algo se traían esos dos, así que fui a la enfermería y besé a un chico con mononucleosis, luego besé a Finn y en menos de lo que me esperaba él y Quinn estaban infectados, obviamente les hice saber a todos que esos dos estaban engañando al pobre Sam, la primera parte de mi plan estaba hecha, ahora faltaba la mejor, robarle el novio a Fabray y ni tarda ni perezosa lo hice, días después Sam y yo éramos oficialmente novios para la sorpresa de Quinn y todo el club glee.  
_  
_A pesar de que por fin pude tener de alguna manera mi pequeña revancha ante Quinn, no podía dejar de sentirme un poco mal por la chica, pero luego ese sentimiento desapareció cuando ella ya siendo novia otra vez de Finn, me reclamó de algo que yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer._

_Las elecciones para candidata a reina estaban muy cerca Quinn y yo éramos candidatas, de pronto toda la escuela se llenó de posters con la imagen de alguien muy familiar para mi, era Lucy Caboosey, no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegaron ahí._

_En un salón de clases.  
_  
**Q.** Se perfectamente que me odias, pero jamás creí que fueras capaz de esto Santana. (muy enojada)  
**S. **De qué diablos estás hablando Fabray?  
**Q.** Tu le dijiste a Lauren sobre mi pasado, nadie mas lo sabe en esta maldita escuela.  
**S. **Que yo qué? Estás loca Quinn? Eres una maldita perra conmigo pero yo nunca en la vida sería capaz de hablar sobre tu pasado, ni con Brittany lo he hecho.  
**Q.** Yo pensé que…. (sorprendida)  
**S. **Pues pensaste muy mal Quinn, Lucy Caboosey era mi mejor amiga y jamás me atrevería a traicionarla.

_Y con eso me dirigí a los pasillos, una vez mas Quinn me había hecho sentir una mierda total, así que corrí a los brazos de Brittany._

_Las semanas siguieron su curso, Brittany seguía empeñada en hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasaba entre nosotras, yo no quería aceptar el hecho de que era lesbiana porque eso sería la muerte en la preparatoria, sabía perfectamente el cómo acosaban a Kurt por ser el único chico abiertamente homosexual en la escuela, yo no podía dejar que eso me pasara a mi, ni podía perder mi popularidad aunque ésta hubiera bajado considerablemente desde que deje a las cheerios._

_Finalmente y muy a mi pesar decidí hablar sobre lo que pasaba con nosotras con la ayuda de la profesora sustituta Holly Hollyday, esa noche después de la plática no pude dormir, a mi cabeza llegaron muchas imágenes, las cosas que viví con Lucy, mi primer beso con ella, el cómo me sentía con un simple roce de su piel en la mía y luego estaba Brittany, la chica con la que había descubierto tantas cosas, la chica que podía sacar lo mejor de mi, quien se había convertido en mi confidente, la que me hacía reír tan fácilmente, la primera persona a quien llamaba por las mañanas en cuanto me despertaba y la última con quien hablaba antes de dormir, por fin lo acepté, yo era lesbiana, no me gustaban los chicos, me gustaban las chicas, estuve enamorada de Quinn y ahora estaba profundamente enamorada de Brittany S. Pierce ya no podía negarlo y tenía que confesárselo._

_Y lo hice, al siguiente día le confesé mi amor, ella me dijo que también me amaba pero que no podía dejar a Artie porque lo amaba a él también, eso me dolió demasiado, lo mejor que pude hacer para no sentirme tan mal, fue seguir siendo la mas perra de McKinley._

_Días después y gracias a un comentario de Artie él y Brittany terminaron, pero yo estaba muy dolida como para acercarme a ella románticamente, así que me enfoqué en mi campaña para ser la reina de la escuela, al menos quería ganarle a Quinn, luego descubrí que uno de los principales acosadores de la preparatoria era gay, hice un convenio con él y nos convertimos en "tapaderas" uno del otro para conseguir la corona, ni si quiera me molesté en terminar con Sam porque no me importaba, pero para la sorpresa de todas las candidatas ninguna de nosotras ganamos, la corona fue para Lady Hummel, es decir, Kurt Hummel y yo me sentí profundamente rechazada y sola, Brittany estuvo ahí para tratar de consolarme, yo solo quería largarme de Lima._

_Los días pasaron, Quinn y Finn terminaron mas bien el rompió con ella, el año escolar estaba por terminar y las competencias nacionales de coro habían llegado, viajamos a NY para competir, fue el mejor viaje que había hecho en toda mi vida, inmediatamente sentí como yo pertenecía a ese lugar, yo quería estar ahí después de terminar la preparatoria._

_El día de la competencia, Brittany y yo notamos que Quinn no salía del baño, así que tocamos a la puerta, ella salió molesta de ahí, luego de una discusión con ella, simplemente confesó que sólo quería que alguien la amara, eso rompió mi corazón y mas porque ahora no podía decirle que yo la amaba ya que no lo sentía, así que le ofrecí una manera de sentirse mejor, ella pensó que yo le estaba hablando sobre tener sexo conmigo, que se sentía halagada pero que no estaba en eso, yo le dije que hablaba de un corte de cabello y ella aceptó._

_No ganamos la competencia, ni siquiera estuvimos en los 10 primeros, regresamos a Lima, volví a hablar con Brittany ya que era soltera y ella me dio una esperanza sobre estar juntas, me sentí feliz._

_El año escolar terminó y Britt y yo seguimos con lo nuestro, ella ya había aceptado ser bisexual, a mi no me agradaba mucho eso pero la amaba y tenía que aceptarlo._

_En todo el verano no tuvimos noticias de Quinn a pesar de que era mi vecina, no la vi para nada._

_Cuando inició nuestro último año en la preparatoria, Brittany y yo hicimos una prueba para entrar nuevamente a las porristas, como la entrenadora había perdido el último campeonato cuando Quinn, Brittany yo dejamos el equipo, ella inmediatamente nos aceptó, me nombró nuevamente capitana junto con Becky Jackson, no me agradaba la idea pero no tenía de otra, entonces vimos por los pasillos de McKinley a una muy pero muy rosada Quinn._

_Nos sorprendió el cambio tan drástico de look de la chica, era obvio que algo pasaba con ella, bueno siempre pasaba algo con ella, lo malo es que nunca nos lo decía, Brittany me convenció para hablar con Quinn e intentar que ella regresara a las cheerios también y de paso al coro, le dije que no podía romper The Unholy Trinity pero como siempre se negó._

_Luego de algunas semanas ella volvió a ser la rubia de siempre, no tenía la mas mínima idea del por qué del regreso de la antigua Q pero se veía hermosa, su belleza era única eso era algo innegable._

_Por fin me atreví a llevar en una cita oficial a Brittany, le pedí estar conmigo pero que fuera algo secreto, aun no estaba lista para declarárselo al mundo entero, ella aceptó, todo era felicidad hasta que Finn y su gran bocota pusieron mi estabilidad emocional en problemas al poner entre dicho mi sexualidad, pensaba que había sido muy cuidadosa con eso, pero al parecer no fue así._

_Gracias a un comercial local, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que yo era lesbiana, nunca me había sentido así, tenía muchísimo miedo, sobre todo porque no quería que mis papás se enteraran de esa manera, así que no tuve otra mas que hablar de eso con ellos._

**S**. Mami, Papi, los reuní aquí porque necesito decirles algo muy importante.  
**A. **Reprobaste alguna materia?  
**S. **No…  
**M.** Estás embarazada?  
**S. **Dios no!.  
**A.** Entonces?  
**S. **Hace tiempo… que yo empecé a sentirme diferente, traté juro que traté miles de veces de comportarme y ser como los demás pero no pude, esto es mas fuerte que yo y ya estoy cansada de luchar contra eso, Mami, Papi, soy gay me gustan las mujeres como se supone que me deben de gustar los hombres.  
**A**. Santana….  
**S.** Lo siento papi, te juro que trate de cambiar pero no pude (llorando)  
**M**. Mi amor, ven acá (abrazándome) tu padre y yo te amamos como no te imaginas, siempre te vamos a apoyar en todo, no te preocupes.  
**A.** Tu madre tiene razón Santana, eres nuestra única hija y siempre estaremos aquí para amarte, protegerte y apoyarte en todo.  
**S. **Hablan en serio?  
**M.** Por supuesto, además para serte sinceros, teníamos nuestras sospechas desde hace mucho tiempo.  
**S.** En serio? Dios mio todo mundo lo sabía y según yo era muy cuidadosa.  
**A.** Pues somos tus padres y te conocemos demasiado.  
**S. **Lo se… quiero decirles algo mas… estoy enamorada de Brittany y ella es mi novia.  
**M.** De Brittany? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Si mami, no te gusta eso?  
**M.** No… es decir yo pensé que… (suspirando) Si ella te hace feliz entonces yo también soy feliz.  
**S**. Lo hace mami, Brittany me hace muy feliz.  
**A**. Entonces es mejor que la invites un día de estos, hay que festejar por su noviazgo.  
**S.** Gracias papi, ustedes son los padres mas maravillosos del mundo, los amo.

_Mis padres tomaron mi confesión de lo mejor, pero no así mi abuela, ella me repudió por ser lesbiana, me sentí morir lentamente por eso._

_Cuando me decidí a salir del closet ante mis amigos del coro, todos me apoyaron, incluso Quinn, quien después de terminar de cantar una canción me dio un gran abrazo, algo que no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo, a partir de ese momento nuestra relación empezó a mejorar notablemente, tal vez sería porque era nuestro último año juntas o porque nuestro pasado era mas fuerte que nuestro presente._

_Mi relación formal con Brittany era genial, ahora no solo había sexo si no que salíamos a divertirnos, a cenar, convivíamos con nuestras respectivas familias ya que por fortuna los padres de ella tampoco tuvieron problema alguno en que yo fuera su novia, estaba tan metida en mi propia burbuja con ella que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con Quinn y su vida, hasta que ella nos anunció que había sido aceptaba en Yale, me dio mucho gusto ya que su sueño de salir de Lima estaba por cumplirse._

_No se ni cómo pero los Finchel habían decidido casarse, al principio Quinn no estaba de acuerdo pero después también aceptó ser dama de Rachel, jamás llegó a al boda,… ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico, inmediatamente corrimos al hospital, por fortuna mi padre estaba a cargo de una de las dos operaciones a la que fue sometida, afortunadamente ella sobrevivió, pero estuvo paralizada de la cintura para abajo por un buen tiempo, me ofrecí junto con Brittany a acompañarla a sus terapias de rehabilitación, pero ella se rehusó como siempre, dijo que un chico llamado Joe (que parecía una araña maya como había dicho Brittany) la acompañaría, una vez mas Quinn había rechazado nuestra ayuda, así que simplemente dejamos de insistir._

_El año escolar se pasó muy rápido y las elecciones para reina estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, nuevamente Quinn y yo éramos candidatas, en el día de la coronación y luego del conteo de los votos, nos dimos cuenta de que ella me había ganado por un voto la corona, sinceramente no me sentí mal por eso, al contrario me sentí feliz por ella, ya que había sido su sueño desde que entramos a McKinley, pero ella decidió hacer algo que jamás me imaginé, cederle la corona a Rachel Berry, a la chica que por 3 años habíamos atormentado._

_En el baile, decidimos cantar una canción sólo las dos, algo que nunca habíamos hecho, fue genial, entonces ella con dificultad empezó a pararse de su silla, yo la tomé de la cintura, ella se había recuperado y yo estaba feliz._

_La graduación estaba cada vez mas cerca, Brittany nos confesó a mi madre y a mi que no se graduaría, lo cual me entristeció demasiado y eché para atrás mis planes de viajar a NY y acepté una beca que Sue me consiguió para asistir a una universidad de Kentucky solo para estar cerca de mi novia._

_La relación con Quinn y nosotras mejoró bastante casi al final del año, ella se empezó a acercar nuevamente a nosotras, salimos muchas veces juntas, no era como antes, pero al menos lo estábamos intentado, ella parecía mas tranquila y relajada, algunas noches nos invitó a su casa a pijamadas, otras íbamos a la mía, a mis padres les emocionó tanto el verla en nuestra casa otra vez que casi se ponen a llorar ahí frente a nosotras, la querían como a una hija, otras veces íbamos a casa de Britt, se notaba que ella nuevamente disfrutaba de nuestra compañía, era fabuloso verla sonreír otra vez de esa manera._

_La competencia nacional de coros llegó y justo antes de empezar a cantar, me acerqué a las dos rubias que más me importaban en la vida, las tomé de las manos y les dije: The Unholy Trinity, empezando juntas, terminando juntas._

_Esa día ganamos el campeonato nacional de coros, fue una de las experiencias mas maravillosas de mi vida, sin pensarlo corrí a abrazar a Quinn para festejar, quien iba a decir que en todo ese tiempo hayamos pasado por varias etapas: Amar, odiar, pero ahora era el momento justo para perdonar, y qué mejor que ese día, cuando estábamos tan felices._

_La graduación llegó, todos estábamos emocionados y tristes porque no nos veíamos por mucho tiempo, pero hicimos la promesa de regresar a Lima para el día de acción de gracias._

_El no volver a ver a mis amigos y a Quinn era una cosa, pero el no ver por mucho tiempo a mi novia era otra, yo estaba angustiada de que nuestra relación a larga distancia no funcionara, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo solo para seguir siendo la novia de Brittany S. Pierce._

* * *

**_Pues terminé los años de preparatoria en un solo capítulo (espero no se haya leído muy forzado) y esto es porque se viene lo mas interesante de la historia, perdón si ven este capítulo como un resumen de la serie jejeje pero realmente necesitaba esta parte para el futuro de la trama, si en algunos detalles me equivoqué lo siento, me encanta glee pero mi memoria no es fotográfica._**

Bueno a partir del próximo capítulo empezará el desarrollo del presente de mis protagonistas y de su futuro, con respecto a las dudas que aun tienen sobre si es Quinntana o Brittana, les vuelvo a repetir es de los dos, no desesperen pronto sabrán quien es el amor de la vida de Santana, bueno no taaaan pronto pero pronto.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, síganlo haciendo, pleaseeee.

Ahh y de nuevo perdón por los errores.

Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, la actualización de mi otra historia a mas tardar el miércoles se las doy.


	10. Encontrar mi camino

**_Hola a todos, lo siento en verdad siento mucho la larga espera, caí en lo que muchos escritores hacen, de medio abandonar sus historias, pero ahora si me fue imposible actualizar antes, los problemillas siguieron pero creo que ahora ya la tormenta está pasando, así que como manera de disculpa a ustedes, escribí un capitulo enorme jajaja, al principio de este es digamos nuevamente una especie de resumen pero luego sigue la historia, ojala les guste, gracias por la espera._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Encontrar mi camino.**

_En mi último año de preparatoria, tenía un montón de planes sobre ser famosa y convertirme en millonaria en la ciudad de NY, pero el enfrentarme "al mundo real" no fue tan fácil como pensaba.  
Si bien la universidad a la que asistí era bastante buena, no sentía que ese ambiente fuera para mi, de las pocas cosas que pasaron por mi mente cuando tenía 14 años era llegar a ser porrista, pero me encantó serlo en ese momento, ahora tenía 18 y seguía siendo porrista… pero ya no era divertido, aunando a eso el hecho de que Brittany y yo nos veíamos muy poco, cuando me fui a estudiar a Kentucky, Britt y yo hicimos la promesa de vernos por lo menos cada fin de semana, charlar por Skype y llamarnos todas las noches, para mi mala suerte las clases y las actividades escolares empezaron a ser mas pesadas y absorbían la mayor parte de mi tiempo, así que las visitas a Lima se fueron aplazando, las charlas por Skype fueron disminuyendo y las llamadas telefónicas ya no eran diarias._

_Mi relación con Brittany no estaba funcionado, además el hecho de haberme sentido atraída por otra chica me hizo dudar de nuestro noviazgo, tenía claro que no quería engañar a Brittany, jamás lo haría, así que decidí romper con ella de manera temporal… otra mala decisión en mi vida._

_Si bien Brittany no tomó muy bien nuestro rompimiento, ya que me extrañaba tanto o mas que yo, pudimos de alguna manera continuar con nuestra amistad, pero después de todo ella me superó mucho antes de lo que pensé._

_Los chicos graduados del club Glee habíamos hecho una promesa sobre volver a reunirnos para acción de gracias, eso hicimos a excepción de Rachel y Kurt, ese día fue la primera vez que volví a ver a Quinn después de la graduación, su cabello era un poco mas largo, pero su belleza…. esa seguía igual o aun mas, no pude evitar darle un gran vistazo a todo su cuerpo, rostro y sus ojos….esos preciosos ojos._

_Según yo, cuando terminamos la preparatoria las cosas entre nosotras habían quedado en buenos términos, pero no pude evitar sentirme fastidiada cuando empezó a platicar su maravillosa vida en New Heaven y sobre su nuevo novio, un profesor de Yale._

_El Sr. Shue nos pidió a los graduados ayudar a los nuevos integrantes del coro para su competencia seccional, gracias a una cheerio llamada Kitty, las cosas entre Quinn y yo se pusieron feas otra vez, ahora en el salón del coro._

**S. **Esa perra es pura maldad (mirando de reojo a Kitty)  
**Q.** Creo que es dulce.  
**S.** En serio? Entonces por qué le esta dando laxantes a mi chica? Tu pequeña mentirosa se los dio, lo puedo sentir gracias a mi tercer psíquico ojo mexicano.  
**Q.** Ves… esto es a lo que mi profesor llama proyectar. Estás proyectando a Kitty en mi. Santana ya nos graduamos. Es tiempo de que lo superes.  
**S. **Superar que?  
**Q. **Que estas celosa de mi.  
**S.** Y por qué estaría celosa de ti? Y por favor no me digas que es porque estas en una patética hermandad secreta nazi.  
**Q.** Mira el fin de semana pasado fui a este picnic con Jodi Foster y el profesor. Estuve hablando de eso, él tiene 35 años y fuma pipa. Se esta divorciando de su esposa que no lo ha tocado en 3 años, Estoy saliendo con él.  
**S. **Woooow Twitter Update, Quinn esta entusiasmada por otro chico que define su vida.  
**Q.** Y a ti que te entusiasma? Sacudir pompones en Kentucky?. Pienso que quieres que todo el mundo crea que eres ruda, pero en realidad eres una pequeña niña con baja autoestima, quien está demasiado asustada para perseguir sus sueños.

_Auch golpe bajo, tan bajo que tuve que usar uno peor para defenderme.  
_  
**S. **El profesor Patches te enseñó eso entre rapiditos en el sillón de su oficina? Se excita tanto con madres adolescentes que apenas visitan a su hijo?

_Y entonces sucedió, Quinn me dio una de las peores bofetadas que había recibido en mi vida, pero no me quedé como si nada y se la regresé de inmediato, Brittany entró al salón de coro muy sorprendida por lo que vio y preguntó que pasaba, Quinn le respondió que nada, yo muy adolorida de mi mejilla le dije que la rubia de ojos verdes siempre había sido una genio para las bofetadas._

_Una vez mas mi relación con Quinn estaba muy afectada, nos volvimos a ver en un viaje relámpago a NY para visitar a Rachel, pudimos convivir pero fue bastante incómodo la verdad._

_Unas semanas después de mi rompimiento con Brittany, recibí una llamada de Tina informándome sobre la nueva relación de mi ex novia y Sam, no podía creer lo que oía así que decidí regresar a Lima para averiguar si era verdad, por desgracia lo era, soborné a una compañera porrista para que se hiciera pasar por mi novia, pero no funcionó, Brittany descubrió todo y peor aun, ella decidió continuar su noviazgo con Sam, no sin antes hacerme ver que necesitaba empezar a perseguir mis sueños, entonces decidí dejarlo todo y viajar a NY, era tiempo de empezar una nueva vida._

_Luego de que me instalé en el departamento de Kurt y Rachel, (los cuales no estaba muy contentos con mi estancia ahí) se llegó el 14 de febrero del 2013 y con eso una boda bastante peculiar, pero sobre todo un suceso que cambió mi vida._

_Quinn y yo sin quererlo nos hicimos compañía durante esa fallida boda, con identificaciones falsas que conseguimos por ahí, pudimos tener acceso a las bebidas de la fiesta, hasta el punto de ponernos un poco ebrias, por momentos pensé que el efecto del alcohol me estaba haciendo ver cosas que no eran, tales como sentir que Quinn estaba coqueteando toda la noche conmigo, pero al parecer no estaba muy equivocada, ya que luego de ver cómo Britt era feliz al lado de Sam, decidí bailar con Quinn y ahí noté que sus coqueteos iban en serio._

_Una cosa llevó a la otra y sin darme cuenta, terminamos en su habitación de hotel, lo que pasó ahí fue épico._

_La mirada que Quinn me daba era claramente de deseo, yo no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, realmente deseaba besarlos otra vez, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice, así que fui yo quien dio el primer paso, arrinconé a Quinn sobre la puerta de la habitación y mis labios atacaron a los suyos con un beso lleno de pasión, ella inmediatamente me contestó el beso, era claro que lo deseaba tanto como yo, en la primera oportunidad que tuve metí mi lengua a su boca para encontrarme con la de ella y masajearnos a la vez, mis manos fueron directo a su cintura, las de ella a mi cuello, los besos se ponían cada vez mas calientes, así que lentamente le quite la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, no pude evitar el darle pequeños mordiscos, luego me pase a su cuello llenándolo de besos húmedos, podía escuchar leves gemidos salir de la boca de Quinn, eso me excitaba mas._

_Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la cama solo en ropa interior, quería tomarme mi tiempo para poder sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios, Quinn era bellísima, a pesar de que ya era madre, su cuerpo estaba bastante tonificado, sus vientre plano y su trasero…dios que trasero, quería hacerla mía así que decidí preguntarle si ella también lo deseaba._

**S. **Quinn.. Estas preciosa… realmente deseo estar contigo.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S. **Estás segura?  
**Q.** Mas que nunca, hazme tuya Santana.

_Sus palabras eran música para mis oídos, así que de inmediato me di a la tarea de quitarle el sostén, entonces vi sus precioso senos con pezones rosas que ante el toque de mis dedos se erizaron rápidamente, acaricie sus pechos despacio, ella se retorcía, era claro que le gustaba la sensación de mis manos sobre ellos, entonces llevé mi boca a su pezón derecho y lentamente lo empecé a chupar, luego me pasé al otro pezón para darle la misma atención, Quinn seguía emitiendo esos pequeños gemidos.  
Continúe mi camino de besos hasta su abdomen, metí mi lengua a su ombligo, de ahí fui directo a su centro, claramente podía ver la humedad en su pequeña tanga, así que con mis manos empecé a bajar su prenda íntima hasta dejarla totalmente expuesta ante mi.  
_  
**S. **Quinnie, estas hermosa.

_Era la primera vez que veía de esa manera su vagina, para mi suerte Quinn estaba depilada lo que me daba una mejor visión de su centro, ella seguí con su respiración entre cortada, separé un poco mas sus piernas y acerqué mi rostro para darle pequeños lengüetazos a su clítoris visiblemente hinchado, lo hice despacio, porque no sabía lo que le gustaba a ella._

**Q. **Diosssss…. Santana mmmmmm

_Le gustaba, eso estaba claro, entonces aumenté un poco mas la velocidad de los lengüetazos para después succionar con mis labios su clítoris, con eso estaba logrando que ella lubricara mucho mas, lo podía sentir, ella sabía delicioso, tenía muy buen sabor, sin pensarlo hundí mi dedo medio dentro de ella, haciéndola abrir de repente sus ojos, nos miramos intensamente por varios segundo, ella me dio una sonrisa coqueta y dijo.  
_  
**Q. **Mas….

_Entonces metí un dedo mas a su vagina, estaba muy apretada, eso incrementó mi propia excitación, los movimientos de mi mano empezaron a intensificarse, Quinn gemía decía palabras que jamás pensé que llegara a escuchar de su boca, ella estaba disfrutando tener sexo conmigo._

_Entonces sentí que sus paredes se apretaron mis dedos, ella soltó un gran gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda, ella tuvo un gran orgasmo y yo se lo había dado._

_No podía creer que finalmente Quinn había sido mía, eso que desee tanto desde el primer día que nos besamos, por fin había sucedido._

**Q. **Mmmmm eso fue.  
**S. **Genial?  
**Q.** Maravilloso, fue mas de lo que me esperaba.  
**S. **Estupendo.  
**Q. **Quiero….(voz entrecortada) hacer lo mismo para ti.  
**S.** Estas segura?  
**Q.** Sin duda.

_Quinn me desnudó, me sentí mas excitada al notar la forma en que me miraba, parecía como si estuviera escaneando cada parte de mi cuerpo, chupo mis senos hasta cansarse, me hizo sexo oral sin tapujo alguno, me penetró con sus hermosos dedos, me hizo venirme riquísimo, fue una experiencia inolvidable._

_Cuando terminamos, ella me dijo que ahora sabía el por qué las chicas universitarias experimentaban, pero que para ella eso era cosa de una sola vez, yo le dije algo como que no me iba a presentar con un camión de mudazas en su casa, sonrió ante eso y me preguntó que qué pasaría ahora._

**S. **Puedes irte tu primero o podemos hacer una cosa de dos veces.

_Ella sonrió, dejó la botella de agua y se abalanzó sobre mi, no sin antes quitarme las sábanas de mi cuerpo, se las arregló para encontrar la forma en que nuestros centros rozaran, se sentía tan bien su vagina húmeda sobre la mía y empezaron los movimientos de caderas, luego vinieron las tijeras hasta tener otro maravilloso orgasmo._

_Durante toda la noche nos dábamos pequeños descansos, pero era como si nuestros cuerpos fueran una especie de imanes, necesitaban estar juntos para poder explotar de placer._

_Después de la ultima ronda en la ducha y luego de que nos vestimos y fuimos al aeropuerto para despedirnos, Quinn prometió llamarme en cuanto llegara a New Heaven, le creí como siempre, pero una vez mas ella mintió, jamás llamó._

_Esperé por días sus llamadas, hasta que dejé de hacerlo, decidí concentrarme en mi vida y en alcanzar mi sueño cualquiera que este fuera._

_Pasaron meses, conseguí trabajo como mesera en una cafetería, ahí conocí a una chica muy especial que me hizo entusiasmarme nuevamente en una mujer, su nombre era Dani, las cosas con ella se dieron demasiado rápido, sin darme cuenta ya éramos novias y teníamos relaciones sexuales, pero había algo que no encajaba bien… no era ella, era yo, extrañaba a Britt y a… Quinn._

_En ese tiempo viví mi primera experiencia cercana con la muerte, se trataba de Finn, el chico a quien le quité la virginidad, quien de alguna manera me obligó a salir del closet, había muerto, fue un duro golpe para mi, pero sobre todo para Rachel._

_Sin un objetivo claro y luego de que después de mi estancia en NY lo único que había conseguido era ser la protagonista de un comercial local para infecciones vaginales y gracias a la gran bocota de Rachel decidí hacer una audición para ser la suplente de Funny Girl, lo conseguí pero ese logro se vio opacado cuando el Hobbit se puso como loca y me reiteró mas de una vez que no éramos amigas, simplemente lo dejé pasar, si ella quería guerra la iba a tener._

_Días después Kurt recibió una llamada de Blaine, el club Glee había terminado, no lo podía creer, esa parte tan especial en mi vida había acabado gracias a Sue Sylvester, teníamos que volver a Lima para reunirnos con el sr. Shue._

_Todos los graduados estuvimos presentes… ella también, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, no hablamos de lo que pasó ese 14 de febrero, tal vez porque traía un nuevo llavero, es decir un nuevo novio llamado Biff, un chico rico que también asistía a Yale._

_Brittany por su parte se veía muy diferente, ella estudiaba en el MIT ya que gracias a una prueba se descubrió algo que yo sabía desde años, ella era un genio para las matemáticas , pero su mirada y manera de actuar era diferente, ella no era feliz._

_Traté de hacerle ver que tenía que ser alguien normal y seguir sus sueños, así como ella lo había hecho unos meses antes conmigo._

_De alguna manera logré que se volviera a interesar en lo que mas le gustaba hacer: Bailar. Y después de eso vino esa conversación, donde me expresaba que yo la hacía sentir como una chica normal, entonces me besó, fue un beso dulce pero a la vez hambriento de mas, tuve que cortar el beso porque yo tenía novia y además me había costado mucho trabajo el superarla, pero finalmente con las palabras que me dijo sobre que mi novia podría ser maravillosa pero jamás viviría con ella lo que Britt y yo vivimos, me hizo dudar._

_Además ella me ayudó a darme cuenta que el ser una estrella de Broadway no era para mi, me invitó a viajar con ella a la isla Lesbo y no me pude resistir._

_Por otra parte en el salón del coro, Quinn y Puck empezaron a cantar una melosa canción y mi ex mejor amiga le dio el sí al chico, finalmente eran novios oficiales, sinceramente no pude evitar el sentirme sorprendida por la noticia, Quinn Fabray era novia del chico que la embarazó y se había portado como un patán con ella? El mundo estaba LOCO, pero al parecer ella estaba feliz, así que lo único que pude hacer es emitir un comentario positivo de esa relación, lo cual en mi era muy raro._

_Justo antes de viajar con Brittany, regresé a NY en un viaje relámpago para terminar mi relación con Dani, no fue nada fácil y menos porque mi explicación para terminarla fue simplemente que yo seguía amando a Britt, ella no lo tomó muy bien pero respetó mi decisión y me dijo que siempre podría contar con ella para lo que fuera, creí que esa sería la última vez que vería a Dani en mi vida, pero no fue así._  
_Finalmente Brittany y yo nos fuimos varios meses a la isla Lesbo y otra temporada a Hawai, ahí me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella seguían intactos, realmente amaba a esa rubia, aun cuando su personalidad era bastante diferente a la mía, pero eso hacía que nos complementáramos a la perfección._

_Justo el día del estreno de la obra de Rachel, regresé para estar presente y apoyarla ya que se sentía muy insegura, finalmente lo hizo y fue genial._

_Días después ayudé a Mercedes a encontrar el sonido perfecto para las canciones de su disco, ella le dijo a su productor que quería hacer un dueto conmigo, lo que él rechazó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí estancada, nuevamente no tenía ni idea de que hacer con mi vida, tenía que seguir trabajando en el Spotlight Diner para poder sobrevivir a pesar de que muchas veces mis padres me habían ofrecido su apoyo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía._

_Tuve la oportunidad de actuar un día ,el primer acto en Funny Girl para ayudar a Rachel por ciertos líos que traía, me sentí muy bien pero eso no era para mi, al no tener ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con mi vida, tuve la maravillosa idea de ser la publicista de Rachel, fue genial pero había algo que no me hacía sentir del todo bien, luego de eso me llamaron nuevamente para hacer otro comercial para la infección de vagina y me fui a Iowa a filmarlo, en esa semana Brittany fue a mi encuentro a NY pero como no coincidimos, quedamos en encontrarnos junto con Mercedes en Reno, ya que mi otra diva amiga estaba haciendo su gira por centros comerciales para promocionar su álbum._

_Estuvimos por todo el país viajando, Brittany era la bailarina principal en el show, yo también bailaba y era corista de Mercedes, al principio lo disfruté bastante pero llegó un momento en que ya no fue tan divertido, yo quería ser la que estuviera en el centro del escenario, yo quería que los aplausos fueran para mí, a pesar de que Mercedes trataba de ayudarme para conseguir una oportunidad en su disquera, la suerte no estaba de mi lado, así que la única manera que encontré en ese momento para desahogarme fue volver a tocar el piano, algo que no había hecho al menos en mas de un año._

_Por otro lado mi noviazgo con Brittany era de lo mejor, el sexo seguía siendo maravilloso con ella, las charlas muy intensas, nos amábamos mucho, era genial._

_La gira de Mercedes arribó a LA, daría varios conciertos en los centros comerciales de la ciudad, además estaríamos ahí unos días para descansar, cierto día ella se reunió con D__'__Shon su productor musical, me pidió que la acompañara, mientras ellos charlaban, en el estudio había un piano hermoso, no pude evitar la tentación de tocar unas teclas y sin pensarlo me puse a tocar una de las primeras melodías que papá me había enseñado, después una que hice cuando me sentía muy sola en la universidad de Kentucky_

**M. **Santana, no sabía que tocabas el piano tan bien (boca abierta)

_Sin darme cuenta había captado la atención de D__'__Shon y Mercedes.  
_  
**S. **Emmm si bueno, mmm es algo que aprendí hace muchos años. (avergonzada)  
**M.** Pero cómo es posible que nunca lo hayas hecho frente a mi?  
**S. **Bueno no muchas personas saben de esta pequeña habilidad, solo mis padres, Brittany y Quinn.

_Quinn…. Desde la última reunión cuando el club Glee terminó, no había vuelto a saber de ella ni de Puckerman._

**D****'****S.** No me sorprende, porque eres un estuche de monerías Santana.  
**S.** Eso es un elogio… cierto? (ceja levantada)  
**D****'****S.** Por su puesto… la melodía que estabas tocando es tuya?  
**S.** Sip… la escribí hace tiempo.  
**D****'****S**. Es muy buena… tiene letra?  
**S.** Mmm no.  
**M.** Santana escribe canciones.  
**D****'****S**. En serio?  
**S.** No.  
**M.** Claro que si, Brittany me dijo que tienes muchísimas.  
**S.** Ahh esos son solo escritos, pedazos de frases, pero nada completo.  
**D****'****S.** Pues me gustaría escuchar algo de eso, en algunos meses mas, estoy seguro de que Mercedes grabará su nuevo álbum y tal vez alguno de tus temas podría ser incluido en él.  
**S.** Oh… gracias.  
**D****'****S.** Bueno las dejo solas un rato, ahora vuelvo. (salió del lugar)  
**M.** Esta es una gran oportunidad Santana, debes de traerle las letras que has escrito.  
**S.** Mercedes, por dios, él solo lo dijo por compromiso contigo, jamás escogerá una de mis letras, además son malísimas.  
**M.** Sinceramente no creo que él haya mentido y lo de tus letras, me encantaría verlas.  
**S.** Bueno.. La mayoría las tengo en NY, claro siempre y cuando el Hobbit y Porcelana no hayan tirado las pocas cosas que tengo en el departamento. (mueca)  
**M.** Tienes algunas aquí?  
**S. **Si.  
**M.** Ok vamos al departamento.  
**S. **Bueno.

_Llegando al departamento que la disquera había puesto a disposición de Mercedes, le mostré algunas de las letras que tenía, la fuente de mi inspiración era Brittany, ella y su dulzura me tenían fascinada, me ponían de muy buen humor, así que básicamente todas mis letras giraban alrededor de ella, había unas cuantas sobre la amistad, la vida y claro había las deprimentes que describían perfectamente el cómo me sentía al ver que ninguno de mis sueños se estaba cumpliendo.  
_  
**M.** Santana la mayoría de estas letras son muy buenas, claro menos las que hablan sobre ahorcar a Rachel.  
**S. **Jajaja aún me desespera un poco esa pequeña diva y mas cuando me llama a las 6 am para preguntarme en qué parte del país estamos.  
**M.** Si Rachel es muy fastidiosa, pero bueno, estoy segura de que a D'Shon le encantarán.  
**S.** Si tu lo dices.**  
M**. Santana, qué pasa? Tu actitud ha cambiado considerablemente estos meses, a veces parece que te fastidia estar en la gira, te ves muy desanimada.  
**S. **No es eso, es solo que… no se qué diablos hacer con mi vida, tenía mil planes y sueños cuando viajé a NY y no he conseguido ninguno de ellos, me encanta ser parte de tu gira y sobre todo porque estoy con Britt pero siento que algo mas me falta.  
**M.** Necesitas encontrar tu camino, algo que te apasione.  
**S. **Exacto, se que es algo con respecto a la música pero aun no se que es.  
**M.** Bueno, pues creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es mostrarle esto a mi productor y ver qué opina, tal vez lo que tenga que decirte te ayude a mas o menos encontrar tu camino.

_Y eso hicimos, le mostré las canciones a D__'__Shon, me dio muy buenas críticas y consejos, pero solo eso._

_Mercedes invitó a nuestros amigos del coro a pasar unos días juntos en LA, Rachel estaba filmando su nuevo show en la ciudad, además de ella, Tina, Kurt y Blaine también fueron a la ciudad._

_Todos los chicos decidimos pasear por la enorme ciudad y nos encontramos con una feria._

**B. **Oh cielos, una feria, vayamos ahí, quiero subirme al carrusel y ganar peluches para Santana.  
**R. **Si me parece que será muy divertido, solo espero que nadie me reconozca.  
**S. **Ay Berry por dios, tu show apenas salió al aire nadie tiene por qué conocerte aquí.  
**K. **Eso es verdad Rachel aun no eres taaaan famosa.  
**R.** Gracias amigos por sus ánimos.**  
B.** Entonces vamos?  
**M**. Si me encanta la idea.

_Estando en la feria nos subimos prácticamente a todos los juegos mecánicos, Rachel estaba a punto de vomitar así que decidimos descansar un poco._

**B. **Santana vamos a comprar unas palomitas.  
**S. **Ok, ahora volvemos chicos.

_Nos fuimos tomadas de la mano a comprar las palomitas, cuando en un lugar algo apartado de la feria nos encontramos con una pequeña carpa con un letrero luminoso que decía: "Madame Lula te predice el futuro".  
_  
**B.** Mira San, en ese lugar te dicen el futuro.  
**S. **Jajajjaa Brittany esas son patrañas, nadie puede predecir el futuro.  
**B. **Vamos ándale, siempre he querido que me lean la mano o algo así.  
**S.** No Britt mejor vamos por un refresco, las palomitas ya me dieron sed.  
**B. **Vamos, por fa.

_En ese momento una señora mayor con una túnica blanca se nos acercó.  
_  
_**Señoritas me parece que están interesadas en conocer su futuro, yo les puedo ayudar por solo 5 dólares, soy Madame Lula.**_

**S.** No gracias, estamos bien.  
**B.** Yo si quiero, ándale San vamos, si?

_Jamás me pude resistir a esa mirada en Brittany.  
_  
**S.** Ok… vamos.  
**ML. **Solo que la lectura del futuro es de manera individual, no pueden pasar juntas.  
**S.** Ahh genial, entonces no estamos interesadas, gracias de todos modos.  
**B.** Noooo, anda Santana ve tu primero yo iré después de ti,  
**S. **Mmmm esta bien. (rodando los ojos)

_Fui detrás de esa mujer, cuando entré a la pequeña carpa me sorprendió la cantidad de objetos raros que había ahí.  
_  
**ML.** Siéntate Santana.  
**S. **Cómo sabe mi nombre? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**ML. **Tu novia lo acaba de mencionar.  
**S.** Ohhh jaja cierto …un momento, cómo sabe que es mi novia? (entrecerrando los ojos)  
**ML. **Por la manera en que te mira lo deduje.  
**S.** Claro… bueno me va a decir mi futuro o qué? (fastidiada)  
**ML.** Por su puesto, voy a leerte las cartas y tu mano.  
**S.** Mmmm Ok.

_La mujer empezó a barajar las cartas y a decir una serie de rezos o no se qué, finalmente tomó mi mano y la empezó a leer.  
_  
**ML.** Mmm tu línea de vida es larga y la del amor también.  
**S. **Ahh que maravilloso, es todo? (sarcástica)  
**ML.** No… veamos que dicen las cartas. Mmmmm bueno… según ellas, en este momento te sientes perdida sobre tu presente, te costará trabajo Santana pero encontrarás tu equilibrio en lo laboral, solo se paciente, en cuanto al amor….mmmm interesante, te enfrentarás a muchos obstáculos, a situaciones difíciles, pero al final una hermosa chica rubia estará por siempre a tu lado, te casarás con ella, formarás una familia, en resumen, serás feliz para siempre con el amor de tu vida, hasta el final de tus días.  
**S. **Ohhhh ya veo… genial no? Que mas?  
**ML.** Eso es todo.  
**S.** Es todo?' Mmmm pues… bueno aquí esta su dinero y gracias por la información… supongo. (mueca)

_Salí de la carpa con una sensación rara, en si lo que la mujer había dicho no era algo fuera de lo normal, pero aun así sus palabras me dejaron pensando.  
_  
**B.** Tan rápido? Que te dijo amor?  
**S. **Emmm que seré feliz con el amor de mi vida hasta que me muera.  
**B.** Awww que tierno, Te Amo Santana (besándome) Ahora es mi turno, ya vuelvo.

_Brittany estuvo dentro de la carpa por mucho mas tiempo que yo, me estaba empezando a desesperar al ver que no salía, empecé a imaginar que ya la habían secuestrado o que la estaban violando o que… en ese momento mi novia salió.  
_  
**B.** Vámonos Santana.  
**S.** Estás bien Britt? Estás muy pálida, qué pasó ahí dentro, te hizo algo esa vieja?  
**B.** No… solo volvamos con los chicos por favor.  
**S. **Hey, mírame a los ojos, por favor dime qué pasa?  
**B.** No pasa nada Santana, creo que todo lo que hemos comido no me cayó bien.  
**S. **Segura que es eso amor? Qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer?  
**B.** Que estaría con el amor de mi vida hasta el fin de mis días.  
**S. **Quéeee? Ahhh no esa tipa es un fraude, fue lo mismo que me dijo a mi, espérame tantito, ahora vuelvo, voy a reclamarle y pedirle que nos regrese el dinero, es una farsante esa mujer.  
**B. **No Santana, ya vámonos no tiene caso que pelees con ella, por favor regresemos con los chicos.  
**S.** Ok, Ok.

_Regresamos a donde estaban reunidos todos nuestros amigos.  
_  
**T.** Hey ustedes dos dónde estaban? No me digan, fueron a darse unos dulces besos de chica?  
**S.** mmm no, fuimos a que nos leyeran "el futuro" (rodando los ojos)  
**T.** En serio? Wooow eso es interesante, llévenme a ese lugar, quiero saber si por fin conoceré a un chico que no sea gay y se interese por mi.  
**S.** No lo creo Brittany no se siente bien, prefiero quedarme con ella.  
**Bl**. Yo te acompaño Tina, en dónde está ese lugar Santana?  
**S. **Por esa dirección hasta el fondo a la izquierda, a un lado de una banca de madera.  
**T.** Ok vamos.

_Tina y Blaine fueron a ese lugar, yo me quedé con Brittany quien no dejaba de abrazarme.  
_  
**S.** Amor, quieres que volvamos al departamento?  
**B.** No… ya me siento mejor, vamos a jugar a algo, quiero ganar muchos osos de peluche para ti. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Vamos.  
**B. **Te amo Santana.  
**S. **Te amo Britt

_Momentos mas tarde Tina y Blaine regresaron.  
_  
**S.** Qué les dijeron?  
**T.** El tipo de ahí es un farsante, empezó a decir una serie de tonterías, imagínate nos dijo que Blaine y yo estábamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro, cuando Blaine le dijo que él era gay, el tipo empezó a tartamudear y ya no pudo decir nada.  
**S. **Tipo? No chicos, a Britt y a mi nos atendió una mujer mayor… Madame Lula creo que así se llamaba, además no pudimos entrar juntas (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Bl. **No a nosotros quien nos atendió era un tipo del cual no recuerdo su nombre. (fastidiado)  
**S. **Mmmm pues al parecer se turnan los "adivinos" para sacarle el dinero a los ilusos como nosotros.  
**T. **Lo se, en fin, vamos a la casa de espantos.  
**S. **Esa voz me agrada, Britt chicos, vamos.

_La casa de espantos estuvo increíble, casi me orino del miedo aunque obviamente disimulé bastante bien mi temor ante los demás, luego de un rato todos regresamos al pequeño departamento de Mercedes.  
_  
**T.** Hoy me divertí como no tienen idea, estar con ustedes es lo mejor del mundo.**  
M**. Si ya nos hacía falta una reunión así.  
**K.** Es una lástima que solo sea por unos días.  
**B. **Pues así sea un día hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.  
**R. **Brittany tiene razón, que les parece si cantamos algo.  
**M.** Es buena idea, que Santana toque el piano y Blaine la guitarra.  
**R. **Santana el piano? Jaaa si como no, ella no sabe tocar ni las puertas.  
**S. **Ah no? Ahora verás… cual canción quieren cantar chicos?  
**T. **Mmmm Loser Like Me.  
**S. **Muy bien, acompáñame Blaine.

_Cuando empecé a tocar las primeras notas de la melodía todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, a Rachel casi se le salían los ojos de la impresión, le estaba demostrando mi maravillosa habilidad para tocar el piano…. Cuando la canción terminó._

**R. **Santana, por qué nunca nos dijiste nada sobre este talento que tienes con el piano?  
**S.** Pues… no lo se, no es algo que me guste hacer tan seguido.  
**M. **Yo lo descubrí hoy y quedé igual de impactada como ustedes.  
**Bl.** Santana, tocas el piano muchísimo mejor que yo, cómo es posible?  
**S.** Emmm bueno eso es gracias a los años de lecciones que mi papá de alguna manera me obligó a tomar.  
**Bl**. Claaaaro recuerdo muy bien cuando nos conocimos en esa escuela de verano.  
**S. **Cierto.  
**T. **Por qué jamás nos lo dijiste? Incluso cuando hiciste esa canción para Sam, dejaste que yo tocara las pocas notas que se.  
**S. **Bueno… la verdad me daba algo de pena.**  
K.** Es una lástima que no nos lo hayas demostrado antes, nadie además de tus padres lo sabe?  
**B. **Yo si y Quinn.  
**K. **Quinn? Ahh claro ella era su super amiga, como no lo iba a saber.  
**R. **Hablando de Quinn, hace unos días Shelby me llamó y me platicó que ella y Puck viajaron a NY para pedirle permiso para visitar a Beth, obviamente Shelby les autorizó las visitas y según lo que me dijo, los dos irán seguido a visitarla y poco a poco le irán diciendo a Beth que ellos son sus padres biológicos.  
**Bl.** Eso es maravilloso, me da gusto que además de que ellos estén juntos en una relación por fin puedan acercarse a su hija.

_Blaine tenía toda la razón, me daba gusto por Quinn.  
_  
_La velada fue asombrosa, el estar acompañada de esos "perdedores de la preparatoria" me hacía sentir como en casa, los amaba con todo mi corazón y estaba muy feliz porque a pesar de que cada uno había tomado su camino, nos dábamos tiempo para poder pasar aunque sea un día al mes juntos.  
_  
_La estancia en LA se prolongó unos días mas debido a que Mercedes junto con su disquera estaban en pláticas para extender hacia otros estados su gira y empezar con la promoción del disco en radio y televisión.  
_  
_Cierto día Mercedes me avisó que D__'__Shon quería platicar conmigo sobre unas de mis canciones, así que fui a su estudio de grabación a entrevistarme con él.  
_  
**D****'****S.** Hey Santana, que bueno que ya estás aquí, el otro día no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar tus letras pero como he tenido algo de tiempo libre me di a la tarea de ponerles mas atención, como ya te lo había dicho son muy buenas, la próxima semana comenzaré la producción del disco del ganador de The Voice de este año y me encantaría que dos de tus canciones estuvieran incluidas en el álbum, ya lo platiqué con la disquera y con este chico llamado Bob y están de acuerdo.

_Al escuchar esas palabras me quedé congelada, no sabía que decir ni hacer, parecía como si mi lengua estuviera trabada._

**D****'****S.** Qué dices Santana?  
**S.** Emmm bueno no se… es decir, no se trata de alguna broma o si?  
**D****'****S. **Sabes que estoy hablando con la verdad.  
**S.** Bueno… me encantaría.  
**D****'****S.** Perfecto, ahora qué te parece si entre los dos componemos las melodías para las canciones.  
**S.** Bueno… se de música pero no lo suficiente como para componer toda una melodía.  
**D****'****S.** Sabes leer partituras… cierto?  
**S.** Si.  
**D****'****S**. Lo ves? Todo es cuestión de que lo aprendas a hacer, tienes una magnífica habilidad para tocar el piano, creo que no será nada difícil que lo hagas.  
**S.** Bueno si tu estás dispuesto a ayudarme yo estoy encantada de trabajar conmigo.  
**D****'****S.** Grandioso, hablando de dinero, sabes que el chico es prácticamente desconocido, pero si su álbum se tiene éxito y se vende, las regalías pueden llegar a ser muy buenas.  
**S. **Gracias D'Shon, esta es una gran oportunidad.

_Así que los siguientes días me puse a trabajar al lado de él, me ayudó bastante, me tenía prácticamente hipnotizada cuando trabajaba con ese montón de consolas y aparatos, yo quería aprender todo eso.  
_  
**S.** D'Shon… dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?  
**D****'****S.** Bueno, desde muy joven empecé a componer música, fui autodidacta, me enseñé a tocar la guitarra solo, luego empecé a trabajar como el ayudante del asistente de uno de los productores mas famosos del país, estando ahí me enseñé a utilizar algunas de estas consolas, luego tomé un curso de ingeniería en audio para aprender un poco mas y conforme pasó el tiempo fui tomando mas habilidades hasta llegar a poder trabajar yo solo.  
**S. **Woow, sabes? Me encantaría aprender a hacer todo esto.  
**D****'****S**. Pensé que querías ser cantante.  
**S.** Y aun lo quiero hacer pero… no se, tu trabajo se me hace muy interesante.  
**D****'****S.** Deberías de entrar a la universidad a estudiar algo relacionado con esto.  
**S. **Mmmm no, la universidad no se ha hecho para mi.  
**D****'****S.** Ni si quiera lo has intentado y ya estas diciendo que no.  
**S.** Jajaja cierto.  
**D****'****S.** Aquí en California hay unas maravillosas universidades en las que podrías estudiar.  
**S.** En NY hay?  
**D****'****S.** Claro, de hecho uno de mis mejores amigos es profesor en una de la mas importantes, si tu quieres yo puedo hablar con él para que te recomiende, de hecho puedes pedir una beca.

_Volver a la universidad? No perdería nada, finalmente estaba estancada haciendo algo que ya no me gustaba y por otro lado el llegar a ser productora musical no sonaba tan mal.  
_  
**D****'****S. **Piénsalo Santana, si lo decides hacer, también te puedo ofrecer trabajo en el estudio en NY para que empieces a practicar.  
**S.** Si gracias D'Shon, lo tomaré en cuenta.

_Cuando regresé al departamento me encontré con una Brittany muy pensativa.  
_  
**S.** Hey amor, te encuentras bien?  
**B.** Hola San… si estoy bien y dime cómo te fue con el productor?  
**S. **Muy bien, dos de mis canciones estarán en el disco del ganador de la voz de este año.  
**B.** Genial amor, estoy orgullosa de ti.  
**S. **Princesa, qué pasa contigo? Estos últimos días has estado no se como ausente, dime lo que te pasa.  
**B.** No es nada amor… me amas verdad?  
**S. **Claro que te amo Britt, eres el amor de mi vida, lo sabes.  
**B. **Y tu el mío San.

_Los días siguieron su curso y la idea de entrar a la universidad seguía en mi cabeza, era eso o seguir en la gira con Mercedes, así que decidí hablarlo con Brittany.  
_  
**B.** Nos vamos a Texas! Vamos a preparar nuestras maletas amor.  
**S. **Britt… necesitamos hablar.  
**B.** No me asustes Santana.  
S**. **Tranquila, no es algo malo… creo… Britt no voy con ustedes a Texas.  
**B. **Cómo? Pero por qué?  
**S. **Bueno… después de una plática con D'Shon, me di cuenta de que me gustaría ser productora musical, quiero entrar a la universidad para estudiar esa carrera.  
**B. **Pensé que la universidad no era para ti.  
**S. **Si se que dije eso, de hecho no se si esta vez vaya a resultar, pero quiero intentarlo, además ya no disfruto lo que estoy haciendo en la gira.  
**B. **Y dónde vas a estudiar?  
**S.** En Nueva York, quiero regresar ahí para demostrarme que puedo hacer algo con mi futuro, necesito encontrar mi camino.  
**B. **Entonces estás rompiendo conmigo?  
**S. **Qué? Noooo claro que no, ya no quedan muchas fechas de la gira de Mercedes, en cuanto termine puedes alcanzarme en NY, puedes seguir de gira con ella cuando su disco empiece a promocionarse en televisión, esta vez la distancia no nos va a separar, te lo prometo, hoy mas que nunca estoy my comprometida contigo y con nuestra relación, Te amo como no te imaginas, eres mi vida pero también tengo que empezar a ocuparme de mi futuro.  
**B.** Tienes razón (suspirando) No puedo ser egoísta y obligarte a hacer algo que no te gusta solo para que te quedes conmigo a mi lado, te apoyo en lo que decidas Santana, quiero que seas feliz y encuentres tu camino.  
**S. **Gracias mi amor, sabía que me comprenderías.  
**B.** Dónde vivirás?  
**S. **Bueno, llegaré con Kurt y Blaine a hacerles la vida de cuadritos mientras regresas a NY y buscamos algo para las dos.  
**B. **Me parece muy buena idea.  
**S.** Sip.  
**B.** Ahora vamos a decirle a Mercedes.  
**S.** Vamos princesa.

_Luego de platicarlo con Mercedes, llamé a mis padres para notificarles mi decisión, como ellos tenían claro que el fondo universitario que me habían dado prácticamente estaba en ceros, me ofrecieron apoyo económico para entrar a la universidad, mi papá se había convertido en uno de los cirujanos mas exitosos de Ohio y el dinero para él no era un problema, pero aun así yo no estaba muy conforme con tener que aceptar su dinero así que decidí aplicar para una beca.  
_  
_Gracias a la recomendación de D__'__Shon y a que mis calificaciones en preparatoria no eran tan malas, me aceptaron en la universidad, así que en pocos días comenzaría a estudiar nuevamente, eso me tenía mas que nerviosa pero tenía que darme la oportunidad de probar eso, se trataba de mi futuro y quería averiguar si el ser una productora musical sería mi futuro._

_Regresé al departamento de Kurt y Blaine, Rachel solo iba en temporadas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en LA, les dejé claro que en cuanto Brittany estuviera en NY los dejaría nuevamente solos, ellos no tuvieron problema con eso, al contrario me dieron su apoyo, regresé a trabajar en la cafetería mientras D__'__Shon regresaba a NY y pudiera comenzar a trabajar para él._

_Mis días como universitaria no eran tan malos, a pesar de que la mayoría de mis compañeros eran mas nerds que Artie pero gracias a la ayuda de mi amigo aprendí a usar ciertos softwares ya que la tecnología y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien de la mano, muchas veces sentí ahogarme en la universidad, había cosas que no me gustaban del todo, pero cuando se trataba de practicar lo que íbamos aprendiendo, las cosas cambiaban, me encantaba crear música._

_Por fin la gira de Mercedes por los centros comerciales terminó, Brittany regresó a NY y nos dimos a la tarea de encontrar un departamento para mudarnos juntas, lo encontramos, era pequeño pero fue lo mejor que pudimos pagar en ese entonces porque todos los alquileres en la ciudad eran carísimos._

_Mientras la gira de mi amiga se reanudaba Brittany empezó a trabajar conmigo en la cafetería, era raro pero pareciera que no nos queríamos separar ni un segundo, cuando nuestros amigos venían a casa decían que ya nos comportábamos como si estuviéramos casadas, tal vez tenían razón, mi vida junto a mi novia era perfecta, nos amábamos cada vez mas, no había mas drama entre nosotras, simplemente éramos felices._

_Rachel regresó a NY unos días y nos reunimos con ella su antiguo departamento.  
_  
**R.** Ya extrañaba estar en casa chicos.  
**S. **Es bueno volver a verte Berry.  
**R.** Y cómo vas con la universidad?  
**S. **No te voy a mentir, es pesadísimo, afortunadamente mi novia quien es un toda una genio y mi amiguito Artie me han estado ayudando mucho en mis materias.  
**R.** Por cierto Brittany, me dijo Mercedes que en unos días mas comienzan los ensayos para reponer su gira.  
**B. **Si le abrirá algunos conciertos a Beyonce.  
**R. **Que emoción, espero que algún día puedas trabajar para mi Britt.  
**S.** Piensas sacar un disco?  
**R.** Claro en un futuro, ahora mi prioridad es el show, además espero que tu seas la productora de mi disco.  
**S. **Pues si eso deseas, entonces tengo que esforzarme para aprender todo muy rápido y hacer el mejor disco de todos los tiempos.  
**K. **No olvides que Mercedes también quiere trabajar contigo.  
**S.** Genial, ya tengo 2 maravillosas voces interesadas en mi inexistente trabajo jajaja.  
**B. **Serás una famosa productora amor.  
**S. **Con una hermosa novia a mi lado.  
**R.** Awwww, se ven tan tiernas juntas.  
**S. **Ay Berry.  
**R. **Chicos que creen? En unos días mas Quinn viene a la ciudad a visitar a Beth.  
**K.** Viene con Puck?  
**R. **No lo se, Shelby solo la mencionó a ella.  
**Bl.** Qué edad tiene Beth?  
**R.** Casi 5.  
**S. **Wooow, que rápido pasa el tiempo, aun recuerdo el día que nació, para ser una recién nacida era muy hermosa esa niña.  
**K.** Cómo lo sabes? Nadie a excepción de Puck y Mercedes, la pudimos ver ese día.  
**S.** Emmmm bueno, mi papá me lo dijo.  
**R. **Sigue hermosa, es toda una mini Q.  
**B. **Me gustaría conocerla.  
**R.** Le puedo pedir a Shelby que nos deje visitarla algún día.  
**Bl.** Ya sabe que Quinn es su madre biológica?  
**R.** Si.  
**S. **Y cómo lo tomó?  
**R. **Al parecer bastante bien, ya sabes que los niños de ahora son muy inteligentes.  
**B. **Me gustaría tener un bebé muy pronto.  
**S. **Quéeee?

_Esa declaración de mi novia me hizo sudar.  
_  
**B.** Siempre he querido ser madre, pero de un chico.  
**K.** Por qué de un chico?  
**B. **Porque tengo dos hermanas no tuve hermanos y además quiero que mi hijo se llame como el papá de Santana.

_Había olvidado eso por completo._

**R.** Bueno pues se que en un futuro serás madre de un hermoso chico.  
**B. **Será pronto.  
**S. **No lo creo Britt somos muy jóvenes para ser madres. (nerviosa)  
**K. **Britt no ha dicho que quiera tener el bebé contigo Santana.  
**S. **Muy gracioso Porcelana.  
**B.** Será pronto y claro que será con Santana, seremos madres de un hermoso chico.

_Hubo un silencio muy extraño en el lugar, lo que decía Brittany nos dejó boquiabiertos, sobre todo por la seguridad con la que lo decía.  
_  
**R. **Bueno chicos es mejor que empecemos a comer o esto se va a enfriar.  
**K.** Primero hagamos un brindis.

_Días después Mercedes arribó a la ciudad y junto con Brittany y sus demás bailarines comenzaron los ensayos para el nuevo show que darían en la apertura de los conciertos de Beyonce._

_En esas fechas yo estaba teniendo algunos exámenes por lo que me fue imposible acompañar a mi novia a sus ensayos, tampoco pude asistir a la reunión que mis amigos organizaron para Quinn cuando llegó a la ciudad para visitar a su hija, pero justo el día que regresaba a New Heaven tuve la oportunidad de saludarla, Quinn era como los buenos vinos, entre mas edad tenía se ponía cada vez mejor, su belleza era única, desafortunadamente no pudimos charlar mucho, nuestra relación seguía fría._

_La gira finalmente comenzó y Brittany estaría algunas semanas fuera de NY, antes de irse la había notado nuevamente rara, no se quería separar ni un segundo de mi, hacíamos el amor varias veces al día, tenía una mirada de tristeza muy extraña._

**S.** Britt preciosa, solo serán unas semanas.  
**B.** No quiero separarme de ti, lo odio, ven conmigo  
**S. **Sabes que no puedo, además D'Shon estará estos días en la ciudad y empezaré a trabajar con él, necesito aprender de su trabajo lo mas rápido posible, para poder empezar a hacerlo por mi cuenta.  
**B.** Tienes razón, me vas a esperar verdad?  
**S. **Toda mi vida si fuera necesario.  
**B.** Te amo mucho Santana.  
**S. **Yo te amo mas Brittany S. Pierce.

_Cuando comencé a acudir al estudio de grabación, D__'__Shon me dio una gran sorpresa, las canciones que había escrito para Bob el ganador de The Voice por fin me habían generado una ganancia, no era mucho porque no habían sido contempladas como sencillos, pero el álbum del chico estaba teniendo éxito, así que recibí mis regalías, las cuales decidí ahorrarlas.  
_  
**D****'****S. **En cuanto termine la participación de Mercedes en la gira comenzaremos la preproducción de su nuevo álbum, así que es mejor que empieces a escribir algo realmente bueno si quieres que sea incluido en el disco.  
**S. **Me vas a dar la oportunidad de participar en el disco?  
**D****'****S.** Solo si es realmente perfecto, así que tómate tu tiempo y empieza a trabajar en eso.  
**S.** Gracias, lo haré.

_Había un nuevo reto para Santana López, escribir canciones perfectas para el álbum de Mercedes.  
_  
_Hice un pequeño viaje a Lima para contarles a mis padres sobre la oportunidad que tenía en puerta, mi papá estaba muy orgullos porque estaba reflejando en mi su sueño frustrado de ser músico, también aproveché para recoger una caja donde tenía muchísimas cosas escritas desde mi adolescencia, tal vez algo de ahí me serviría._

_La gira hizo una pausa y Brittany regresó a NY, fue asombroso, ella me hacía sentir muy amada, no podía pedirle mas a la vida en ese momento, bueno excepto lo de llegar a ser una gran productora musical._

_Una tarde estaba en la mesa del comedor revisando los escritos que había traído de Lima.  
_  
**B.** Qué haces nena?  
**S. **Mmm viendo si hay algo entre todo este montón de cursilerías que me pueda servir para escribir algo para Mercedes.  
**B.** Puedo ver?  
**S.** Claro amor.

_De pronto escuché cómo Brittany empezó a leer en voz algunas estrofas.  
_

_NO COMPRENDO, PUEDO VER QUE EL AMOR  
QUE UN DÍA YO TE DI, NO HA LLENADO TU INTERIOR  
Y ES POR ESO QUE TE VAS ALEJÁNDOTE DE MI  
Y SIN MIRAR HACIA ATRÁS, HACIA ATRÁS._

PERO YO CORAZÓN ENTENDÍ QUE EN EL TIEMPO QUE PASÓ  
QUE NO NOS SERVÍA YA, LA LOCURA DE ESTE AMOR  
QUE UN DÍA ASÍ SE FUE Y QUE NUNCA MAS VOLVIÓ, NO VOLVIÓ.

Y AHORA ESTÁS TU SIN MI Y QUE HAGO CON MI AMOR?  
EL QUE ERA PARA TI, Y CON TODA LA ILUSIÓN  
LA QUE ALGÚN DÍA TU FUERAS SOLAMENTE PARA MI, OH PARA MI.

_Mientras mi novia leía eso, yo sudé, la boca se me secó y casi me desmayo, ni si quiera recordaba que eso estuviera ahí.  
_  
**B**. Santana, esta letra es perfecta, tienes que llevársela a D'Shon.  
**S.** Que? No no, claro que no , eso lo escribí cuando era una niña.  
**B**. Pues no parece que lo haya escrito una niña, ahh espera tiene fecha, es del 2009... Woow tenías 15 años.  
**S.** Lo ves? 15 años, señal de que es malísima la letra.  
**B.** A quién se lo escribiste?  
**S.** A nadie.  
**B.** Santana…  
**S. **Ok, Ok, fue a….Puck.  
**B. **A Puck? (mueca)  
**S.** Si fue cuando me enteré de que él era el padre del bebé de Quinn y pues me dolió porque él y yo ya no seriamos pareja porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él  
**B.** Mmmm pero ustedes se seguían acostando.  
**S.** Si pero ya no éramos novios oficiales.  
**B.** Ok… en fin es hermosa, anímate y preséntasela al productor.  
**S. **Lo pensaré.

_Por primera vez le había mentido a mi novia, esa maldita letra la escribí el día que me enteré que Quinn estaba embarazada, el día que me di cuenta de que ella y yo jamás estaríamos juntas._

_Esa noche puse en una carpeta todas las letras que creí eran las indicadas para mostrárselas a D'Shon y me fui a descansar, abrazando a mi novia._

_Al día siguiente desayuné rápido con Britt, luego me acompañó al estudio de grabación donde estaría presente el productor y Mercedes._

_Les mostré mis letras y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché a Mercedes leer en voz alta las mismas estrofas que Brittany había leído el día anterior._

**M.** Esta es hermosa, la quiero.  
**S. **Noooo esa no es buena, la escribí cuando tenía 15 años, de hecho no se por qué esta entre las demás… tal vez….  
**B.** Si yo la metí en tu carpeta, era un desperdicio no tomarla en cuenta mi amor.  
**S.** Diablos. (susurré)**  
B.** Qué?  
**S. **Nada princesa, gracias.  
**D'S**. Mercedes tiene razón, me gusta, tienes melodía?  
**S.** Pues… tengo un pequeño bosquejo de una que apenas empecé a escribir hace días, tal vez le pueda quedar.  
**D'S.** Tócala.

_En cuanto empecé a tocar la melodía Mercedes comenzó a cantar la letra, inmediatamente se me erizó la piel, se escuchaba hermoso._

**D'S. **Felicidades Santana, ya tienes al menos una canción en el nuevo disco de Mercedes.  
**S.** Jejeje gracias (nerviosa)

_Cuando salimos del estudio invité a pasear a Brittany por central park.  
_  
**S.** Gracias amor.  
**B.** Por qué?  
**S.** Por creer en mi.**  
B.** Siempre lo haré.  
**S. **Te amo como no tienes idea.  
**B.** Si la tengo, porque yo te amo igual.  
**S. **Estar contigo me hace tan feliz, (abrazándola)  
**B. **Mira vamos a subirnos al carrusel.  
**S. **Jajajajja Ok.

_Fuimos directo al carrusel de Friedsam Memorial, Brittany tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, que me recordaba mucho al que tenía la primera vez que la conocí hacía ya 7 años._

_Estando en el carrusel me dijo que me subiera a uno de los caballitos, ella se puso a un lado de mi como si yo fuera una niña pequeña para evitar que me cayera de ahí._

**B.** Santana… tenemos un poco mas de un año que regresamos y después de eso ahora mas que nunca estoy segura de lo que tenemos es grandioso, no me gusta cuando nos tenemos que separar por semanas, pero se que es necesario para que las dos podamos cumplir nuestros sueños, pero estoy muy segura de algo, no me quiero separar de ti jamás no hasta que sea inevitable… así que….

_Metió su mano a la chaqueta y sacó una cajita que abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo en su interior.  
_**  
B**. Santana te quieres casar conmigo?

_Yo estaba sin palabras, sentía emoción, sorpresa, nerviosismo, una infinidad de sentimientos que no me cabían en el corazón.  
_  
**B.** Dime algo.  
**S. **Si… claro que me quiero casar contigo Brittany.

_Mi novia deslizó el anillo en mi mano izquierda, me sentí en las nubes.  
_  
**B.** Nos vamos a casar (amplia sonrisa)  
**S.** Nos vamos a casar. (gran sonrisa)

_Después de eso nos besamos por lo que parecieron horas, mi vida estaba a punto de dar un gran giro, iba a ser la esposa de Brittany S. Pierce.  
_

* * *

**_Bueno ahora comienza lo interesante de mi historia, prometo no abandonarla por tanto tiempo, tal vez los siguientes capítulos sean mas cortos y esto es porque en sí como visualizo la historia no creo que vaya a ser tan larga como la primera que tengo._**

Alex querida y fiel lectora: Paciencia.

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, me serán de mucha ayuda para las próximas actualizaciones.

La canción utilizada a es la de "Tu sin mi" de Dead Mar-I que le encanta a mi novio.

Toodos los errores son míos, lo siento, a veces según yo reviso lo que he escrito y está "bien" luego de que publico me doy cuenta de que no era así, jejeje.

Gracias por leerme.


	11. Boda Brittana

_**Nuevo capítulo.  
**_

* * *

Aún_ no podía creer que Brittany me hubiera propuesto matrimonio, algo dentro de mi me decía que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas para siempre, pero no lo vi venir tan pronto, aun así no dude en darle el si._

_El resto del día la pasamos en Central Park, me moría de las ganas de contárselo a mis amigos, pero al parecer a mi ahora prometida lo único que le importaba en ese momento era disfrutar de mi compañía._

_Nos fuimos a sentar a una banca, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a Brittany__._

**S. **Princesa, aun sigo muy emocionada (viendo mi anillo). Cuándo lo compraste?  
**B. **Hace unos días, en LA.  
**S**. Es tan hermoso, de verdad.**  
B**. Sabía que te gustaría, a Mercedes le encantó.  
**S.** Ella lo sabía? Y qué te dijo?  
**B.** Se sorprendió un poco, pero me felicitó por mi decisión.  
**S. **Wooow esa vez cuando decidiste quedarte con Sam, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, lo último que me imaginé fue que me pedirías matrimonio.  
**B.** Esa vez creí que hacía lo correcto, pero luego me di cuenta que no, contigo las cosas son tan sencillas, siempre lo han sido.  
**S.** Y lo seguirán siendo.  
**B.** Claro que si… ahora necesitamos planear la boda, no lo crees?  
**S.** Si, primero que nada tenemos que ir a Lima para avisarles a nuestros padres de nuestro compromiso, así que tal vez para el año entrante ya nos podamos casar.  
**B.** El próximo año? No Santana, me quiero casar contigo lo antes posible.  
**S. **Britt, pero no tenemos nada, es decir, apenas nos alcanza para rentar el pequeño departamento en el que vivimos.  
**B.** Lo se pero con lo de la gira de Mercedes ya estoy ganando mejor, estoy ahorrando y se que las canciones que escribirás para su próximo disco te dejarán buenas ganancias, podemos seguir rentando el departamento mientras ahorramos mas dinero.  
**S.** Pero yo quiero una gran boda, no me culpes, siempre soñé con eso.  
**B.** Bueno le puedo pedir prestado a mi papá.  
**S. **Y yo al mío.  
**B. **Lo ves? Podemos tener la boda perfecta. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Tienes razón… entonces necesitamos ayuda de nuestros amigos para empezar a planearla.  
**B. **Si… quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible.  
**S. **Yo también.

_Esa noche la pasamos haciéndonos el amor, mi prometida me demostró físicamente lo mucho que me amaba, no podía ser mas feliz.  
_  
_Brittany y Mercedes retomaron la gira, en esos días Rachel regresó a NY, así que me llamó para reunirme con ella y Kurt en su departamento.  
_  
**S. **Hey chicos, cuál es la urgencia?  
**R.** Por qué no nos habías dicho que te comprometiste con Brittany? (cruzando los brazos)  
**S.** Bueno… pensábamos darles la noticia cuando Britt regresara… un momento cómo sabes que nos comprometimos?  
**R. **Tina me lo contó.  
**S. **Y Tina cómo lo sabe? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**R. **Mercedes se lo dijo.**  
S. **Claaaaaro me olvidaba que ustedes 3 son las peores chismosas que he conocido en mi vida. (negando con la cabeza)  
**R. **No somos chismosas, la información nos llega y sólo la compartimos. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **En Lima y todo el mundo se les llama CHISMOSAS.  
**R. **Bien como sea, no te puedes casar con Brittany tan rápido.  
**S.** Perdón? Y por qué no me puedo casar con ella? (levantando una ceja)  
**K. **Porque son muy jóvenes.  
**S.** Mira quién lo dice el chico que se comprometió a los 19 años.  
**K.** Exacto estoy comprometido, pero una boda a corto plazo aun no está en mis planes ni en los de Blaine.  
**S. **Pues ten cuidado porque para como van, su compromiso será mas largo que la era de Sue Sylvester en las cheerios.  
**K. **Muy graciosa Satanás.  
**R.** Escúchanos, ustedes dos apenas están forjando su futuro, el estar casadas puede ser un obstáculo para que lo hagan, pueden truncar sus carreras.  
**S. **Te recuerdo que hace 4 años no pensabas igual Berry.  
**R. **Si lo se, lo se, pero por lo mismo te lo digo, creo que si me hubiera casado en ese entonces, tal vez ahora no estaría haciendo realidad mi sueño.  
**S. **Pero Brittany y yo lo podemos hacer juntas.  
**K. **Santana cuál es la prisa por casarse?

_Las palabras de Kurt me dejaron pensando.  
_  
**S.** Eeeemmm bueno, la verdad es que yo quería casarme el próximo año, pero fue Britt quien me convenció de hacerlo en los próximos meses.  
**K.** Bueno, no me sorprende para nada que Brittany haya decido hacerlo ya, su comportamiento es tan peculiar.  
**S.** Mmmm… la verdad es que la he notado algo rara, esta exageradamente ansiosa con nuestra boda.  
**R.** Por qué crees que sea eso?  
**S. **No lo se, tal vez porque pasamos varios días sin vernos.  
**K. **Santana realmente te quieres casar con Brittany, es decir, tan rápido?  
**S.** Brittany es el amor de mi vida, claro que me quiero casar con ella, pero no les voy a mentir, me hubiera gustado hacerlo cuando mis sueños personales se hubieran cumplido, pero como éstos al parecer no se van a realizar tan pronto y no quiero que Brittany sienta que no me quiero casar con ella, lo haré.  
**K**. Bueno entonces no nos queda mas que apoyarte en todo.  
**R.** Si Santana, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, además quiero ser dama.  
**K.** Yo también.  
**S. **Jajajajja claro que serán mis damas de honor.  
**R. **Ya tienen la fecha?  
**S.** Aun no, Brittany verá eso en estos días, necesitamos hacerlo cuando las fechas de la gira no estén tan apretadas, además la próxima semana iremos a Lima a decírselos a nuestras familias.  
**K.** Cómo crees que lo tomen tus papás?  
**S. **Muy bien, ellos adoran a Brittany.  
**R. **Tenemos que planear su despedida de solteras. (aplaudiendo efusivamente)  
**K. **Mmmm pero no les gustan los chicos, acaso les traerás strippers?  
**S. **Bueno pues para que vean que no soy mala amiga pueden contratar a uno para ustedes y varias chicas para mi y Britt.  
**R**. Hecho.

_La siguiente semana Brittany y yo volamos a Lima, primero visitamos a sus padres y les notificamos de nuestro compromiso, ellos nos expresaron su apoyo._

La próxima parada fue la casa de la familia López, me quité el anillo para poderles dar la sorpresa.

**M. **Mis niñas, cuánto tiempo sin verlas. (abrazándonos)  
**S. **Mamá vine hace poco a visitarlos. (rodando los ojos)  
**M. **Si mija, pero a Brittany no la veía desde hace mucho, como estás hija?  
**B.** Bien Maribel, estoy feliz por volverte a ver y Andrés?  
**M**. No tarda en llegar .

_Cuando mi papá llegó, Brittany se puso como loca de la emoción, él siempre fue una especie de ídolo para ella._

_Ayudamos a mamá a poner la mesa y luego de eso, nos sentamos a cenar._

**A**. Y cómo va la universidad Santana?  
**S.** Bien papi, tengo muy buenas calificaciones.  
**A.** Te recuerdo que la última vez que dijiste eso, ni si quiera asistías a las clases.  
**S. **Pero eso fue porque no me gustaba lo que estaba estudiando y ahora es distinto, te aseguro que estoy asistiendo a todas mis clases.  
**A.** Esta bien, confío en ti y dime Brittany, cómo va la gira?  
**B.** Grandiosa, he conocido varias ciudades, me gusta mucho ser la bailarina principal de Mercedes.  
**M**. Estoy muy contenta de que en estos momentos estén haciendo lo que les hace feliz.  
**S. **Hablando de lo que nos hace feliz… ustedes saben que Brittany me hace muy feliz, cierto?  
**A. **Por su puesto que lo sabemos, desde que volviste con ella tu humor cambió por completo.  
**S.** Si todo el mundo lo dice (mueca)…, pues Brittany me va seguir haciendo feliz por mucho tiempo más.  
**M. **Eso espero hija, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja.  
**S.** Si mamá pero lo que quiero decir es que me seguirá haciendo feliz y ahora lo hará también legalmente.  
**A.** Que quieres decir Santana?  
**B.** Le pedí a Santana que se casara conmigo y me dijo que si! (enorme sonrisa)  
**M. **Quéeee? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Si mamá, mira mi anillo. (gran sonrisa)  
**M.** Dios mío.  
**A. **No están bromeando verdad?  
**B. **No Andrés, Santana y yo nos vamos a casar.  
**A.** No se que decir, me toman por sorpresa. (desconcertado)  
**S. **No están molestos… o si?  
**A. **Después de ver esa enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, cómo crees que vamos a estar enojados mija? Obviamente la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa, pero sabemos que ustedes se aman y si decidieron formalizar su relación es porque están seguras de dar ese paso.  
**M. **Tu padre tiene razón, sabes que cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo.  
**S. **Gracias papitos hermosos, sabía que se pondrían felices por nosotras.  
**B. **Nos vamos a casar en 4 meses.  
**M. **Tan rápido?  
**S.** Si mamá, antes de que la carga de trabajo sea mas pesada para Britt y para mi.  
**A.** Se piensan casar en NY?  
**S. **Si papá.  
**A. **Ok, entonces hay una boda en puerta que planear.  
**M. **Mi niña se me casa (lágrimas en los ojos) pero ahora tendremos una hija mas. (sonriendo)  
**B. **Y yo otros padres. (sonriendo)

_Esa reunión fue mucho mas emotiva que la que tuvimos con los padres de Brittany, no se, tal vez era porque mi familia y yo éramos mucho mas unidos, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, por su puesto que papá nos preguntó si contábamos con el suficiente dinero para costear la boda, como le dijimos que no, él se ofreció a pagarla, por mucho que quisiéramos negarnos no lo hicimos, ya que realmente necesitábamos ese dinero, los próximos meses iban a ser difíciles para nosotras, con la planeación de la boda y nuestras ocupaciones, pero no nos importaba porque por fin seríamos esposas y eso era lo primordial._

_Cuando la cena terminó mi papá me estaba haciendo muchas preguntas sobre la universidad, parecía que no me tenía mucha confianza con respecto a eso, pero como le expliqué perfectamente de lo que se trataba mi carrera él quedó conforme, mientras charlábamos, mi mamá y Brittany estaban lavando los platos._

_Mi padre recibió una llamada, entonces aproveché para ir a la cocina y platicar con mis dos chicas favoritas, me sorprendió mucho la imagen con la que me encontré, Mamá estaba abrazando muy fraternalmente a Brittany, las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos._

**S. **Mamá, Britt, pasa algo?  
**M.** No mija.  
**S.** Entonces por qué lloran?  
**M**. Nos emocionamos un poco, ya sabes empezamos a recordar cuando ustedes eran unas niñas de 14 años y se la pasaban en esta casa junto con Quinn, solo eso.  
**S. **No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 7 años de eso.  
**B.** Siempre es lindo recordar.  
**S.** Claro.  
**B.** Nunca vayas a olvidar nada de lo que hemos vivido Santana.  
**S. **Sabes que no lo haré. (abrazándola)  
**M.** Bueno basta de lágrimas, vamos a la sala con tu padre.

_A pesar de las explicaciones de Mamá, realmente no quedé muy conforme con su versión, pero decidí no insistir mas y disfrutar de la velada en compañía de mis padres y mi prometida._

_Al siguiente día Brittany fue a casa de sus padres, tenía que ir por sus gatos, ya que los llevaría a vivir con nosotros, la idea no me agradó para nada, yo odiaba a los gatos, mil veces prefería a los perros, pero no tuve mas remedio que aguantarme._

_Mientras mi prometida estaba ausente, mamá me preguntó sobre si yo ya tenía el anillo para Britt, le contesté con la verdad, no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarlo, ella me sonrió, me dijo que me amaba y que me ayudaría a escoger el anillo perfecto para mi prometida, no pude evitar el sentirme mal por no ser yo quien se lo comprara, pero mamá me dijo que era solo un préstamo y que en cuanto tuviera el suficiente dinero se lo pagara, acepté y fuimos a la mejor joyería de Lima, a la que años antes, ella me había acompañado a comprarle ese anillo de la amistad a Quinn._

**M. **Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí?  
**S.** Sip, fue cuando le compré ese anillo a Lu.. Quinn para su cumpleaños.  
**M**. Aún lo sigue usando?  
**S. **Claro que no mamá, lo dejó de usar desde el momento en que se convirtió en Quinn Fabray.  
**M**. Has tenido noticias de ella?  
**S. **La vi hace poco, ella ha estado visitando a su hija en NY.  
**M.** Que gusto me da escuchar eso, ya arreglaron sus problemas mija?  
**S.** Pues… no lo se, realmente no hablé mucho con ella, digamos que tenemos un trato cordial pero nada mas.  
**M**. Es tu amiga Santana.  
**S. **No mamá mil veces te he dicho que Quinn no es mi amiga, mi amiga era Lucy.  
**M.** Ok no te molestes.

_En cada visita que tenía a Lima, mamá no perdía la oportunidad de preguntarme por esa rubia, sabía que ella la quería como a su propia hija y muchas veces me llegué a sentir muy celosa por el trato que le daba, pero no entendía el por qué a sabiendas de lo que pasó entre nosotras, ella siguiera insistiendo en mencionarme que Quinn era mi amiga._

_Esa noche invité a cenar a Brittany a Breadstix y ahí le entregué el anillo, mi prometida estaba muy feliz, afortunadamente le encantó la joya, combinaba perfecto con sus ojos azules._

_Luego de regresar de nuestro viaje a Lima, Brittany se marchó nuevamente para continuar la gira, yo por mi parte seguía muy concentrada en mis estudios y en escribir mas canciones para que fueran incluidas en el nuevo disco de Mercedes._

_Rachel, Kurt y Tina empezaron con los preparativos de la boda, estaban tan entusiasmados como Britt y yo, mi mamá también viajaba constantemente a NY para ayudarnos con la planificación._

_El tiempo voló, finalmente 3 de mis canciones fueron elegidas para el álbum de Mercedes y lo mejor de todo es que D'Shon me permitiría ser su asistente en la producción de las mismas, mi amiga comenzaría a grabar su disco en los próximos días, yo estaba ansiosa de que se llegara la fecha y estaba por terminar mi tercer semestre de universidad con muy buenas calificaciones._

_Prácticamente ya no faltaba ningún detalle para la boda, se llevaría a cabo en una semana, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas a todos nuestros amigos, incluidos a los padres de Finn y Kurt, al Sr. Shue y su esposa, a Sue, a Figgins y a Judy Fabray (por exigencia de mi madre), a nuestros familiares y algunos amigos de nuestros padres._

**R. **No lo puedo creer, falta una semana, estoy tan ansiosa.  
**S.** Pareciera que quien se va a casar eres tu Berry. (rodando los ojos)  
**R.** Es que me encantan las bodas.  
**B**. Si enviaron todas las invitaciones?  
**K**. Brittany por enésima vez ya te dije que siiiii.  
**S.** Tranquilo porcelana, no le hables así a mi prometida.  
**R.** Ya no peleen por favor, Tina confirmaron todos?  
**T.** No.  
**R.** Quien falta?  
**S. **No me digas, Quinn Fabray.  
**T.** No ella fue de las primeras que confirmó, de hecho también ya confirmó su presencia para la despedida de solteras.  
**B.** Quinnie que emoción volverla a ver, The Unholy Trinity is back Bitches.  
**R.** Ehhhh como sea, bueno entonces quien no viene?  
**T.** Puck.  
**S. **Puck? Por qué diablos no viene ese tonto?  
**T. **Al parecer no le dieron permiso en el ejército.  
**S.** Jaaa o sea no le dan permiso para asistir a nuestra boda pero si se lo dieron para asistir al cierre del club Glee?  
**K.** Si lo se, es muy raro.  
**S. **En fin él se lo pierde.  
**R. **Hablando de la despedida…. Que creen?  
**B**. Qué?  
**R**. Pues como saben mis ingresos ahora son mejores y entre Mercedes y yo decidimos reservar una suite presidencial en un hotel para realizar ahí la despedida.  
**S.** Noooooo. (boca abierta)  
**B.** Siiiii. (emocionada)  
**K. **Eso es fabuloso Rachel.  
**R**. Lo se, tendremos servicio a cuarto, mucho alcohol, muchos Strippers, en fin mucha diversión.  
**B.** Ya quiero que sea viernes.

_Y finalmente el viernes se llegó, así que todos nuestros amigos del coro, poco a poco fueron arribando a esa maravillosa habitación en uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de NY._

_Quinn fue de las primeras en llegar, inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa, corrió a abrazarnos a Brittany y a mi, ella se veía muy bella._

**Q. **No lo puedo creer, se van a casar!  
**B.** Siiii Sanny y yo seremos esposas.  
**Q.** Wooow estoy muy sorprendida y emocionada.  
**S. **Sorprendida?  
**Q.** Si ya saben es que somos tan jóvenes.  
**S. **21 años… tienes razón somos muy jóvenes.  
**B. **Hay personas que se casan mas jóvenes.  
**S.** Cierto  
**Q.** Bueno bien dicen por ahí que para el amor no hay edad.  
**S.** Eso también es cierto.  
**B.** Por cierto Quinnie, que lástima que Puck no vaya a venir a la boda.  
**Q.** Ehhhh mmmm?  
**S. **Si ya sabes por lo del ejército o algo así.  
**Q.** Ahh claro, si es una lástima.  
**B. **Y cómo van ustedes dos? Hay planes de boda, de otro bebé?  
**Q.** No Brittany no hay planes de eso, él esta muy ocupado en forjar una carrera en el ejército y yo en mi próxima graduación, quiero ser la mejor alumna de mi generación.  
**S.** Ya te vas a graduar?  
**Q.** Si Santana el próximo año.  
**S. **No puedo creer que ya pasaron casi 4 años desde que salimos de la preparatoria.  
**Q. **Ni yo.  
**B.** Serás una gran abogada.  
**Q.** Eso espero y tu Santana cómo vas en la universidad?  
**S. **Muy bien, me encanta, ya casi llevo un año y medio me faltan dos y medio.  
**Q. **No te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes ya te habrás graduado.  
**S. **Ojalá.

_Seguimos charlando con Quinn por varios minutos mas hasta que todos estábamos reunidos y la fiesta empezó.  
_  
_Como era de esperarse salieron primero los Strippers masculinos para el deleite de Lady Hummel, Blaine y las chicas, luego salieron las chicas a hacer su show para mi deleite, el de mi prometida y los demás lujuriosos de mis amigos._

_Luego de eso, de mucha diversión y de varias copas después, salí al balcón a tomar algo de aire, momentos después sentí una presencia atrás de mi, era Quinn._

**Q. **Hey, te sientes bien?  
**S. **Si, solo necesitaba algo de aire, creo que se me están pasando un poco las copas.  
**Q.** Entonces ya no tomes mas o si no mañana en tu boda te sentirás enferma.  
**S. **Si lo se, ya no tomaré.  
**Q.** Te vas a casar…  
**S. **Si…  
**Q. **Sabes? No creí que darían este paso tan rápido.  
**S.** Por?  
**Q.** Bueno, era mas que obvio que ustedes dos terminarían juntas, pero pensé que sería mas adelante.  
**S.** Pues las cosas, se dieron así.  
**Q.** Eres feliz?  
**S. **Mucho.  
**Q. **Me da gusto por ti.  
**S. **Gracias.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Eh?  
**Q. **Por no llamar.  
**S.** De que hablas?  
**Q.** Por no llamar luego de ese 14 de febrero.  
**S. **Ahhhh eso… no te preocupes, ya pasó, está olvidado.  
**Q.** Lo olvidaste?  
**S. **Emmm bueno lo que quiero decir es que esta olvidado el hecho de que no hayas llamado no que esté olvidado "eso", ya sabes.  
**Q.** Claro….. Sabes? Te extraño.  
**S. **Eh?  
**Q.** Si te extraño a ti…. a Brittany, mis mejores amigas.  
**B. **Nosotras también te extrañamos Quinnie.

_En ese momento Brittany apareció frente a nosotras.  
_  
**B.** Pero tu te has apartado mucho.  
**Q.** Si lo se y lo siento de verdad, la universidad me absorbe demasiado.  
**B. **Si a Sanny le pasa lo mismo, verdad amor?  
**S. **Si princesa.  
**Q.** Pero saben? Ya pronto terminaré y tendré un poco mas de tiempo, me gustaría retomar nuestra amistad.  
**B.** Eso sería fabuloso, verdad San?  
**S. **Claro.  
**Q.** Les prometo que a partir de hoy estaré mas en contacto con ustedes, les llamaré, les escribiré y las visitaré.  
**B. **Si Quinnie, eso es genial.  
**Q.** Bueno, las dejo un momento, voy al baño.

_Quinn se alejó.  
_  
**B. **Por fin estaremos de nuevo juntas las 3 y vamos a retomar nuestra amistad.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**B.** Por qué dices eso?  
**S. **Brittany ella no va a llamar.  
**B. **Pero lo prometió.  
**S.** Quinn siempre hace un montón de promesas que nunca cumple.  
**B.** Ohh  
**S.** En fin, regresamos a la fiesta?  
**B.** Ok.

_Volvimos a la fiesta la cual continuó por varias horas mas._

_Finalmente amaneció, en compañía de mi mamá de Rachel y Kurt, fuimos al salón de belleza para que me prepararan para la boda, mi vestido era sencillo, pero sexy y muy hermoso, desde que lo vi en la tienda de novias supe que era el indicado para mi, me moría de las ganas de ver el vestido de mi prometida, ya faltaban pocas horas._

_Una vez hecho mi cabello y mi maquillaje, regresamos al hotel donde mis padres se estaban hospedando para ponerme el vestido de novia, luego de eso nos dirigimos al salón donde nos casaríamos y se llevaría a cabo la recepción._

_Nunca antes me había sentido tan nerviosa, estaba a unos minutos de convertirme en la esposa de Brittany, por fin se llegó el momento de reunirme con mi prometida en el altar._

_Segundos antes Brittany había hecho su entrada al salón del brazo de su padre, una vez en el altar estaba esperándome, a su lado estaban Quinn y Mercedes quien eran sus damas de honor, cuando fue mi turno de entrar del brazo de mi padre, sentí una ola de emociones recorrer mi cuerpo las cuales se controlaron cuando mi Papá me entregó a mi prometida, a mi lado estaban mi dama de honor Rachel y mi caballero de honor o como se diga: Kurt._

_El juez comenzó la ceremonia, a pesar de que la boda no era religiosa por obvias razones, Britt y yo acordamos decir nuestros votos en la ceremonia, yo fui quien los dijo primero._

**S. **Brittany, ambas escogimos unir nuestras vidas, yo Santana me entrego a ti, para continuar viviendo la magia de nuestro amor, con todas mis virtudes y defectos, prometo amarte toda la vida hasta que envejezcamos y por toda la eternidad, Te Amo.

_Mi prometida tenía lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.  
_  
**B.** Yo Brittany prometo amarte, honrarte y cuidarte siempre Santana. Prometo permanecer junto a ti hasta el final de mis días, seguir siendo tu mejor amiga, apoyarte, comprenderte y alentarte en todos tus sueños y tus metas. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo hasta la eternidad, Te Amo.

_Luego de eso , Tina se acercó a nosotros con los anillos de boda, el juez nos declaró esposas y sellamos nuestro matrimonio con un beso cargado de ternura y amor._

**B. **Brittana is on bitches. (gran sonrisa)

_Hubo un gran bullicio por nuestro enlace matrimonial, la recepción empezó, inmediatamente Rachel Berry se apoderó del micrófono para cantar nuestro vals que por su puesto ella había escogido, era la canción de "Close to you" de The Carpenters, bastante ñoña por cierto, pero en ese momento al estar frente a mi esposa, era perfecta._

_Bailamos toda la canción sin poder apartar nuestras miradas a los ojos, me estaba hundiendo en ese par de ojos azules, podría visualizar toda mi vida junto a ella desde el día en que la conocí, ahora era mi esposa, toda mía y de nadie mas, era un sueño hecho realidad.  
_  
_Cuando el vals terminó, mi papá, ofreció unas palabras a nosotras, pidiendo luego un brindis en nuestro honor, luego de eso la fiesta comenzó, todos pasaron a la pista de baile a mostrar sus mejores pasos._

_La noche era perfecta, todos estábamos disfrutando, de pronto las hermanas de Brittany la arrastraron a la pista para que bailara con ellas, yo aproveché para dirigirme al baño, ahí me topé a Quinn en el pasillo._

**Q.** Santana, te ves preciosa.  
**S. **Gracias Q, tu también.  
**Q. **Esta boda es tan linda, es perfecta para ustedes dos.  
**S.** Lo se, los chicos se esmeraron mucho para que lo fuera.  
**Q.** Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos.  
**S. **Gracias Quinnie.  
**Q. **Ven acá.

_Quinn me dio una gran y fraternal abrazo, habían pasado años desde que no recibía un abrazo de ella de esa manera, creo el último había sido cuando salí del closet, no lo recordaba en ese momento, pero se sentía muy bien, sus abrazos siempre eran mágicos, tal vez era por su forma de abrazar o porque en el fondo aun existía cariño entre nosotras ya que ella y yo habíamos sido mejores amigas por años…. Cuando nos separamos.  
_  
**Q.** De verdad Santana te deseo lo mejor del mundo, se que serás muy feliz con Brittany, no olvides que te quiero con todo mi corazón y siempre puedes contar conmigo.

_Sus palabras me dejaron un poco sorprendida, una vez mas me volvía a decir eso y al parecer era muy sincera ya que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tal vez por la emoción.  
_  
**S. **Gracias Quinn por tus palabras.  
**Q.** Bueno, voy por una copa y a seguir bailando.  
**S. **Ok.

_Luego de mucha diversión, finalmente la fiesta terminó, debido a que no teníamos mucho dinero, no pudimos tener una luna de miel, pero como regalo de bodas, nuestros amigos se cooperaron para alquilar una noche mas la misma habitación de hotel donde se llevó a cabo la despedida de solteras, para pasar nuestra noche de bodas._

_La noche de bodas fue mas de lo que me podía esperar, hicimos el amor con tanta pasión que casi podría asegurar que nuestros vecinos de habitación escucharon todo, pero no me importaba porque estaba en brazos de mi ahora esposa Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce, (ella decidió llevar mi apellido)._

_Nos esperaban muchas cosas por vivir, estábamos mas que emocionadas, ahora enfrentaríamos nuestro futuro juntas como todas unas esposas._

* * *

_**Gracias por tu comentario sin falta fiel Alex.**_

_**Rosemary, gracias también por tu comentario.**_

_**Escogí esa canción como vals porque me recuerda mucho a una escena de Los Simpson y me da mucha risa jejejeje, pero la letra es linda.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	12. Por Amor a Ella

**_Hey... resulta que ando "muy inspirada" y decidí de una vez subir este nuevo capítulo ya que todo el fin de semana e incluso tal vez el inicio de la próxima ,me dedicaré enteramente a escribir el nuevo capítulo de mi primer historia, así que como tardaré un poquito en actualizar ésta, pues les dejo el 12._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Por amor a ella**_._

_Habían pasado 2 meses de nuestra boda, el nuevo álbum de Mercedes por fin había salido a la venta, para mi sorpresa mi canción para Quinn había sido elegida como segundo sencillo, así que las regalías empezaron a llegar a mi bolsa, ya con dinero en nuestras manos, Brittany y yo decidimos empezar a buscar un departamento para comprarlo, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos que los precios en NY eran exageradamente elevados, así que teníamos 2 opciones, seguir ahorrando dinero y por ende seguir pagando renta o bien comprarnos un departamento mucho menor a nuestras expectativas, así que optamos por la segunda._

_Luego ver infinidad de pequeños departamentos, por fin encontramos el que podíamos comprar._

**B. **Bueno Santana es este o seguir ahorrando mas.  
**S.** Diaaaablos, pero si tardamos mas los precios seguirán subiendo.  
**B.** Eso es verdad, entonces lo compramos?  
**S. **Es tan chiquiiiito, el patio trasero de la casa de mis padres en Lima es inmensamente mayor que todo este lugar. (puchero)  
**B.** Mmm quieres que le pida dinero a mi papá?  
**S. **Britt, tu papá tiene muchos gastos, sabes que ha tenido problemas con su negocio.  
**B.** Entonces a Andrés?  
**S.** Noo, ya me da vergüenza, me apoya con la universidad y nos pagó toda la boda, además creo que es algo que debemos hacer por nuestra propia cuenta.  
**B.** Si eso es verdad. (mueca)  
**S. **Oye y si pedimos un préstamo al banco y compramos el departamento que vimos cerca del estudio de grabación?  
**B.** Bueno para eso tendría que ser un préstamo bastante grande, calculando nuestros ingresos al mes, mas los intereses mmmmm

_Mi esposa empezó a hacer cálculos matemáticos mentales.  
_  
**S. **Ni me lo digas… años, cierto?  
**B.** Sip y muchos créeme.  
**S. **Maldita seeeea, por qué no soy rica y famosa, por quéeeeeee?  
**B.** Santana estas en camino a serlo, no te quejes y mejor ayúdame a decidir… lo compramos o no?  
**S. **No quiero. (puchero)  
**B.** Ok busquemos otro.  
**S. **Y para qué? Si de todos modos no podemos pagar algo que me guste.  
**B. **Lo siento Santana. (decepcionada)  
**S. **Perdóname princesa, es que de verdad me frustra mucho el no poder tener mi departamento de ensueño, pero ok, compremos este, total con una manita de Lord Tubbington puede quedar menos peor y el vecindario no está tan feo, creo que no ha habido un asesinato en meses. (mueca de disgusto)  
**B. **Además Tina se ofreció para ayudar a decorar nuestro departamento cuando lo tuviéramos, según ella hay cosas muy baratas y de muy buen gusto para que quede hermoso.  
**S. **Pues hasta eso la asiática número 1 no tiene tan malos gustos, claro… cuando no se trata de hombres.  
**B.** Entonces?  
**S.** Lo compramos.  
**B.** Bien.

_Y eso hicimos, compramos ese diminuto departamento que solo contaba con dos pequeñas recámaras un baño, la sala y la cocina prácticamente ocupaban el mismo espacio._

_Kurt, Blaine, Tina y Artie, nos ayudaron a pintar el departamento y luego con la mudanza, desde que nos habíamos mudado a vivir juntas, habíamos estado comprando muebles, ya contábamos con la mayoría._

_Tina se encargó de darle los detalles finales a la decoración, la verdad es que había subestimado por completo a mi amiga, hizo un trabajo precioso, combinó muy bien las cosas que nos gustaban a las dos._

_Cuando por fin el pequeño departamento estaba listo, le ofrecimos a los chicos una pequeña reunión para inaugurarlo, Brittany se veía impaciente._

**S.** Pasa algo princesa?  
**B.** Estoy esperando algo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**B.** El toque final para el departamento.  
**S. **Pero no nos hace falta nada ya, todo lo tenemos aquí.  
**B.** Mmmm nop, falta algo muy importante.  
**S. **Ooook. (desconcertada)

_Minutos después un camión llegó a la puerta del pequeño edificio.  
_  
**B.** Por fin!

_Brittany salió corriendo a la calle.  
_  
**T. **Qué pasa?  
**S.** Ni idea.  
**B.** Por aquí por favor.

_Los tipos de la mudanza llevaban un gran objeto envuelto en cartón y hules para no maltratarlo, cuando lo colocaron justo en el lugar que les indicó Brittany ella me dijo.  
_  
**B.** Esto es lo que faltaba para hacer de nuestro hogar el lugar mas perfecto sobre la tierra, ábrelo amor. (ansiosa)  
**S.** Ok. (desconcertada)

_Empecé a quitarle la protección al objeto ese, cuando por fin quedó al descubierto no pude evitar mi cara de sorpresa, se trataba de un pequeño piano vertical __Kohler & Campbell.  
_  
**S. **Britt, pero… cómo, o sea, qué?  
**B.** Bueno, no te voy a mentir, el piano no es nuevo, pero donde lo compré me dijeron que ya estaba restaurado, nuestro hogar no sería perfecto sin la música cierto? Así que este es mi pequeño regalo para que siempre haya música y baile en nuestro departamento.  
**S. **Es líndisimooooo, TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO (besándole toda la cara)  
**B.** Yo también Te Amo, qué te parece si lo pruebas?  
**S.** Pero claaaro que lo pruebo.

_Y empecé a tocarlo, inmediatamente nuestros amigos se animaron y todos empezamos a cantar y bailar._

_Luego de que Kurt, Blaine, Tina y Artie se marcharon, Brittany y yo nos acurrucamos en el sofá para observar cada pequeño rincón de nuestro también pequeño departamento._

**S.** Sabes? Viéndolo bien no está tan mal, me gusta.  
**B.** Siiiii es muy lindo y a nuestros gatos también les encanta.  
**S.** Tuuus gatos.  
**B.** Nuestros.  
**S. **Tuyos.  
**B.** Nuestros.  
**S. **Ok nuestros.  
**B.** Soy muy feliz Sanny, junto a ti todo es perfecto.  
**S. **Lo se princesa, me pasa igual.

_Afortunadamente Brittany volvió a ser contratada como bailarina de Mercedes para su próxima gira por el país para promocionar su segundo disco, así que comenzaron los ensayos, viajaba constantemente a LA._

_Yo por mi parte seguía muy concentrada en mis estudios y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre y gracias al piano que me había regalado Britt escribía algunas canciones de vez en cuando, D'Shon no había sido elegido por lo pronto para producir un nuevo disco así que las oportunidad para mostrar mis otras canciones habían escaseado, pero él me prometió tomarme en cuenta en cuanto consiguiera la producción de un álbum._

_A mediados del mes de enero del 2016, luego de casi 4 meses de matrimonio y a pocas semanas de que Brittany comenzara la gira con Mercedes, nuevamente la empecé a notar algo extraña._

**S. **Todo bien Britt?  
**B.** Si amor.  
**S. **Te conozco y se que algo pasa por esa rubia cabecita.  
**B.** Mmmm mi amigo John uno de mis compañeros bailarines acaba de ser papá.  
**S.** En serio? Que lindo, que fue?  
**B.** Niña, nos mostró las fotos es muy bella.  
**S.** Awww que lindo.  
**B.** Santana… (suspiró) quiero tener un hijo.  
**S.** Qué?

_Por el tono serio que usó mi esposa me dejaba claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma.  
_  
**B.** Que quiero ser mamá, creo que estoy en muy buena edad para serlo, estamos casadas, tenemos un buen sustento, creo que puede funcionar.  
**S.** Buen sustento? Brittany, prácticamente todos nuestros ahorros se fueron en este departamento, además te recuerdo que mi trabajo en el estudio ha estado parado por semanas, por ahora tu eres quien lleva todos los gastos de este matrimonio, no creo que podamos mantener a un hijo en estos momentos.  
**B.** Santana pero nos amamos y eso es lo que importa.  
**S.** Princesa los bebés no comen ni se visten de amor.  
**B**. No quieres tener un hijo conmigo?  
**S.** Claro que quiero, pero ahora no, además somos muy jóvenes apenas vamos a cumplir 22 años, hay mas tiempo que vida, por dios.  
**B.** Lo dices tan fácil.  
**S. **No Brittany la que lo dice fácil eres tu, a ver dime, con tus giras y yo con mis estudios a qué hora vamos a estar al pendiente del bebé? Ni si quiera tenemos dinero para pagarle a una nana que nos ayude mínimo 12 horas al día.  
**B.** Pero si nos organizamos claro que lo podremos hacer, además nuestros amigos nos pueden ayudar a cuidarlo.  
**S.** Brittany ellos tienen sus propios asuntos, o dime acaso crees que Rachel viajará desde LA hasta acá solo para cuidar de nuestro hijo?  
**B.** Es sólo una sugerencia.  
**S.** Pues no estoy de acuerdo con tus sugerencias.  
**B.** Lo que pasa es que no deseas tener un hijo conmigo, Santana, eres mi esposa con quien mas se supone que lo deba tener?  
**S. **Si quiero llegar a tener hijos contigo, pero entiende que ahora no es el momento.  
**B.** Y cuándo será el momento en 10 años?  
**S. **Tal vez.  
**B. **Pues yo no creo tener tanto tiempo como para esperar esos años.  
**S. **Por qué dices eso? Dios mío Brittany no es comos si ya tuvieras 35 y tu reloj biológico estuviera a punto de colapsar:  
**B. **Solo quiero tener un hijo.  
**S.** Pero yo no lo quiero tener ahora, fin de la discusión  
**B.** Ok.

_Mi esposa se encerró en nuestra habitación, era la primera pelea que teníamos en años, me sentí fatal._

_Los siguientes días fueron muy tensos, Brittany no volvió a hablar del asunto pero en el fondo yo sabía que la idea de tener un bebé seguía en su cabeza.  
_  
_Rachel viajó desde LA a pasar unas semanas en NY, así que la invité a ella y a Kurt para hablar sobre el tema._

**R.** Por lo visto la idea de ser madre, aun sigue en Brittany.  
**S.** Lo pueden creer?  
**K.** Yo puedo creer todo de ella, es tan peculiar.  
**S. **No soporto que esté molesta conmigo, no me dice nada pero se que sigue enojada.  
**K.** Tal vez deberías de considerar el ser madres.  
**S.** Qué? Por supuesto que no, soy muy joven, además aun quiero disfrutar de mi matrimonio con Brittany sin mocosos de por medio.  
**R.** Ay Santana tu siempre tan sutil.  
**S.** No se qué hacer chicos, prometí hacer feliz a Brittany cuando nos casamos, no quiero verla sufrir, pero esto es demasiado para mi. (suspirando)  
**K.** Bueno… entonces platica bien con ella, tal vez puedas tratar de convencerla de que esperen un poco mas.  
**S.** Si eso haré. (mueca)

_Ese día en nuestro departamento.  
_  
**S**. Podemos hablar?**  
B**. De?  
**S.** El bebé.  
**B.** No hay mucho de qué hablar, no quieres tener hijos conmigo. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Mi amor, claro que quiero, pero me gustaría esperar un poquito mas, apenas tenemos 4 meses de casadas.  
**B.** Pero estamos juntas desde los 15 años Santana , nos conocemos a la perfección, nos amamos, para qué esperar?  
**S.** Britt….  
**B.** Esta bien Santana, no te preocupes, esperaremos.

_El ver la cara de tristeza en mi esposa, me rompió el corazón, ya no pude pelear.  
_  
**S. **Esta bien, hagámoslo.  
**B.** Si? (sonrisa)  
**S. **Si Brittany, tengamos un bebé. (sonrisa fingida)  
**B.** Ay dios mío, gracias Santana, me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo, TE AMO.  
**S. **Te amo mas, bien que hay que hacer?  
**B. **Bueno, estuve investigando y es sencillo, primero tengo que ir a checar mi estado físico para ver si puedo ser madre, luego de eso usaría la inseminación artificial, hay bancos de espermas y eso nos puede ayudar, tenemos que elegir un candidato.  
**S.** Un total extraño será el padre de nuestro hijo?  
**B. **Pues así es como funciona.  
**S.** No me gusta.  
**B.** Entonces?  
**S. **Prefiero pedírselo a uno de los perdedores que tenemos como amigos.  
**B.** En serio? Pero a quien?  
**S. **Con alguien que no haya tenido nada que ver con nosotros, Puck descartado nos acostamos con él, Sam, descartado fue mi novio, el tuyo y te acostaste con él, Artie también descartado, te acostaste con él, entonces solo nos queda Mike, Blaine y Kurt.  
**B.** Mike está en Europa por una larga temporada, descartado.  
**S. **Ok sólo nos quedan las gemelas Olsen.  
**B. **Dices que alguien que no haya tenido nada que ver con nosotras verdad?  
**S.** Sip.  
**B.** Me besé con Kurt varias veces.  
**S. **Iuuug..descartado.  
**B.** Entonces solo queda…  
**S.** Blaine, tenemos que hablarlo con él y con Lady Hummel.  
**B.** Hagámoslo.

_Al siguiente día nos reunimos con los Klaine, para charlar sobre el bebé.  
_  
**K**. Pensé que no querías un hijo ahora, (susurrándome al oído)  
**S.** Tuve que aceptar para que Brittany fuera feliz. (susurrándole también)  
**K.** Ay Santana. (negando con la cabeza)

**Bl. **Así que quieren que yo sea el padre.  
**S.** Corrección, que seas el donante.  
**Bl**. Bueno, es una responsabilidad muy grande, ya saben, el traer un hijo al mundo.  
**S.** Técnicamente no será tu hijo, le puedes decir sobrino pero sus madres seremos Britt y yo.  
**Bl**. Ok… qué opinas Kurt?  
**K.** Después de que nos explicaron la manera en que te eligieron… no tengo ningún problema en que les ayudes a nuestras amigas, solo con la condición de que yo sea el padrino del bebé.  
**B.** Hecho.  
**Bl**. Ok entonces, seré su donante chicas.  
**B.** Gracias, mil gracias, los amo. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Gracias chicos. (sonrisa fingida)

_Luego de eso Brittany y yo empezamos a visitar al médico, los costos por el procedimiento que usaríamos eran bastante caros, pero aun estaba recibiendo regalías de las canciones, así que con eso y con algo de dinero de Britt costearíamos el tratamiento._

_Todo en mi esposa estaba a la perfección, así que en una semana haríamos el primer intento para conseguir su embarazo._

_Invité a Rachel y a Kurt a cenar a casa, para platicarles sobre todo lo del bebé, Brittany tenía junta con el equipo de Mercedes, ella se nos uniría mas tarde._

**R.** Cómo te sientes con todo lo del bebé?  
**S.** Aterrada.  
**K.** Te comprendo.

_Momentos después Brittany llegó al departamento hecha un mar de lagrimas.  
_  
**S.** Mi amor qué pasa?  
**B.** No voy a poder Santana. (llorando)  
**S. **No vas a poder qué? No me asustes  
**B.** Tener a nuestro bebé  
**S.** Pero por qué?  
**B.** Les comenté a mis compañeros de que estaba por someterme a la inseminación para embarazarme y me dijeron que el contrato que firmé me lo impedía.  
**S. **Pero cómo?  
**B. **Nunca me fijé que había una cláusula sobre no embarazarse mientras dura la gira, no podré hacerlo, no podré. (llorando mas fuerte)  
**R.** Brittany, tranquila, en cuanto termine la gira lo podrán hacer.  
**B. **Pero yo quiero ahora.  
**K.** Entonces que Santana lo haga, ella se puede embarazar.  
**S.** Kurt! (dándola una mirada fulminante)  
**K.** Qué? es solo una opción.  
**B.** Harías eso mi amor?  
**S. **Embarazarme yo? (frunciendo el ceño) Qué les pasa? No voy a perder mi maravillosa figura durante casi 9 meses, no quiero ser una gorda.

_Sin pensarlo había soltado esas palabras que por supuesto hirieron a mi esposa, quien se fue llorando a la habitación._

**K.** Bien hecho Santana.  
**S.** Cállate Hummel, todo es tu culpa, ahora vuelvo, ni intenten huir.

_Fui a la recámara.  
_  
**S.** Lo siento princesa.  
**B.** Esta bien, comprendo el que no quieras que tu cuerpo se deforme.  
**S.** Es que me había hecho a la idea de que tu serías quien llevara al bebé.  
**B.** Si pero ahora eso ya no podrá ser.

_La decepción de Brittany me rompió el corazón.  
_  
**S. **Ok… lo haré yo, te amo y quiero verte feliz. (soltando el aire)  
**B.** Santana estas segura?  
**S.** Haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo llevaré al bebé.(leve sonrisa)  
**B.** Te amo tanto Santana. (besándome)

_Regresamos a la sala.  
_  
**S.** Bien.. . Yo seré quien me embarace.  
**R.** Quéee? Estas bromeando?  
**S.** No Berry, es verdad.  
**K.** Mi idea no fue tan mala después de todo.  
**B. **Estoy muy feliz, pero me hubiera gustado ser yo quien tuviera al bebé. (puchero)  
**S.** Lo harás luego amor.  
**K.** Saben? Creo que eso puede tener una solución.  
**B. **Cuál?  
**K**. Que embaraces a Santana.  
**S.** Muuuuuy gracioso Porcelana, te recuerdo que Brittany no tiene pene. (rodando los ojos)  
**K**. Eso lo tengo claro, lo que quiero decir es que hay un método que les puede ser útil a ustedes, recuerdan que Quinn nos donará a Blaine y a mi un óvulo? Bien pues nosotros alquilaremos un vientre.  
**S.** Kurt, no tenemos suficiente dinero para alquilar un vientre, por dios.  
**K.** No Santana eso lo haremos Blaine y yo, lo que ustedes pueden hacer es que un óvulo de Brittany fecundado por mi prometido sea implantado en tu útero, así el bebé será de tu esposa pero tu serás quien se ocupará de que crezca en tu vientre.  
**B.** Eso existe?  
**K. **Por su puesto se llama algo así como tratamiento de recepción de óvulos, no recuerdo bien.  
**B.** Eso es fabuloso, Santana eso quiero hacer.  
**S. **A ver, pero qué tan caro es?  
**K.** Me parece que bastante, porque las dos tienen que someterse a un tratamiento, pero valdría la pena no creen?  
**B.** Siiii.  
**S.** Bueno, entonces vayamos a investigar sobre ese procedimiento.  
**R.** Me he quedado sin palabras.  
**K.** Por primera vez en tu vida.

_En los días siguientes acudimos a la clínica de fertilización para informarnos sobre el procedimiento y los costos, nos explicaron perfectamente sobre el tratamiento que tendríamos que tomar las dos para que un embrión de Britt pudiese ser implantado en mi._

**S. **Ay Britt vamos a quedar prácticamente en la calle, esto es carísimo. (preocupada)  
**B. **Pero valdrá la pena mi amor.  
**S.** Si pero ya nos dijeron que si no funciona al primer intento, tendremos que continuar y los costos se incrementarán.  
**B.** San… yo tengo el dinero no te preocupes.  
**S.** De dónde lo tienes? (levantando una ceja)  
**B. **Ya no lo recuerdas? Cuando mi abuelo materno murió nos dejó un fondo financiero a mis hermanas y a mi, a los 21 años lo podíamos recoger, yo ya los tengo así que no hay problema.  
**S**. Pero todo tu dinero se te irá en esto.  
**B.** Y qué? Si gastarme todo significa tener un bebé hermoso, entonces no me importa.  
**S.** Ok amor.

_En las siguientes semanas mi esposa y yo comenzamos a tomar una serie de medicamentos y hormonas para sincronizar nuestros ciclos reproductivos, y todo ese procedimiento estaba haciendo estragos en mi, ya que no me soportaba ni yo._  
_  
Tuve que ir a desahogarme con mis amigos._

**S.** Ya no aguanto éstooo, odio tener que tomar tantas pastillas, creo que ya estoy empezando a engordar y eso que todavía ni me embarazooooo.  
**K**. Que exagerada Santana.  
**S.** Si estuvieras en mis zapatos me entenderías.  
**R.** Santana… no entiendo, o sea, por qué lo haces? Es mas que obvio que tu no quieres ser madre aún.  
**S.** Lo hago por amor a ella Rachel, si vieras lo entusiasmada que está con la idea de ser madres, no le quiero romper el corazón echándome para atrás.  
**K.** Eso es muy noble de tu parte Santana… pero ahora te aguantas y deja de estarte quejando.  
**S. **Muy gracioso… pero tienes toda la razón y es lo que tendré que hacer.  
**R. **Y si han podido cubrir todo el costo del tratamiento?  
**S. **Pues si, pero espero que en el primer intento quede embarazada, porque si no los gastos aumentarán y estoy segura de que quedaríamos en la calle.  
**R**. Recemos porque el primer intento surta efecto.

_Luego de esperar las semanas necesarias que el médico nos indicó fuimos a la clínica para que extrajeran los óvulos de Brittany y fueran fertilizados in vitro con los espermatozoides de Blaine._

_Tres días mas tarde nos llamaron para implantar el embrión en mi útero, estaba muy nerviosa._

**B.** Todo va a salir bien San, tranquilízate.  
**S.** Si fueran a meter esa cosa en tu vagina no estarías tan tranquila.  
**B.** Te recuerdo que ya lo hicieron cuando me sacaron los óvulos.  
**S. **Ash es cierto.

_Antes de hacer la implantación del embrión, el médico tuvo una charla con nosotros.  
_  
**Dr**. Bueno señoras por fin se llegó el día, como se siente Santana?  
**S. **Nerviosa.  
**Dr**. Lo entiendo, es normal no se preocupe, todo saldrá muy bien, se lo aseguro, bueno entonces ya decidieron cuántos embriones se le van a implantar?  
**S.** Solo dos, la verdad es que eso de tener un montón de hijos en un solo embarazo no me entusiasma mucho.  
**Dr**. Muy bien pero recuerde que hay muchas probabilidades de que tenga mellizos.  
**S. **Pues si… correremos el riegos.  
**Dr.** Muy bien, entonces llamaré a la enfermera para que pase y le ayude a prepararse.

_El médico salió de ahí.  
_  
**B.** Estoy muy pero muy feliz Santana, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por esto.  
**S.** Sabes que te amo, si esto te hace feliz a ti, entonces también a mi.

_Finalmente el procedimiento se realizó y pude regresar al departamento ese mismo día, ahora tendríamos que esperar dos semanas para realizarme una prueba casera y ver si estaba embarazada._

_En esas dos semanas Brittany viajó a LA para seguir con los ensayos de la gira de Mercedes, pero regresó a tiempo para estar presente cuando mi hiciera la prueba casera._

**B.** Anda Santana ve al baño, corre.  
**S. **Ya voy, ya voy.

_Luego de esperar los minutos necesarios.  
_  
**B.** Vela tu.  
**S. **Yo? No tu, es tu bebé, tu eres la mas indicada.  
**B.** Pero tu eres quien lo llevará.  
**S.** Ok Ok, yo veré el resultado.

_Tome la prueba de embarazo y casi me desmayo al ver que era positiva, realmente estaba embarazada, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

**S. **Estoy embarazada.  
**B.** En serio? Ay dios, deja la veo…. Es verdad, estamos embarazadas Santana, lo logramos (abrazándome)

_Ese mismo día teníamos nuestra cita con el médico, quien me mandó a hacer pruebas de sangre para verificar mi embarazo, nuevamente resultó positivo, en una semana mas iríamos a consulta nuevamente para visualizar el saco embrionario, yo seguía como en una especie de autismo, aun no procesaba del todo la idea de ser madre._

_Pero en la siguiente visita al doctor ya no quedaba duda alguna sobre mi embarazo, sería madre en menos de 9 meses y aun no lo podía creer, ahora_

_tendríamos que ir nuevamente la próxima semana para escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé._

_Llegando ese día.  
_  
**Dr. **Muy bien señoras, por fin veremos si serán madres de dos pequeños o solo de uno.  
**S.** Que sea uno (pensé)  
**Dr.** Le pondré un poco de gel en su vientre, para realizar la ecografía.

_Brittany me tomó de la mano y de pronto empezamos a escuchar cómo un sonido bastante fuerte y rápido inundaba el consultorio._

**Dr**. Felicidades señoras, serán madres de solo un bebé.  
**B.** En serio? Esta seguro? Y el otro embrión?  
**Dr.** Solo se implantó uno, el otro se reabsorbió y desapareció naturalmente, afortunadamente gracias a la juventud de la señora Santana, el procedimiento dio resultando al primer intento, lo que pueden escuchar en este momento son los latidos del corazón de su hijo.  
**B. **Santana escucha, es nuestro bebé.

_Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro, estaba embarazada, llevaba al hijo de Brittany en mi vientre, era hermoso lo que estaba sintiendo._

**B.** Estas bien mi amor?  
**S.** Si… son lágrimas de felicidad princesa, voy a tener a tu bebé.  
**B.** Nuestro bebé.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**B. **Te amo.

_Saliendo del consultorio, convocamos a una reunión con los chicos en nuestro departamento… ya estando ahí, nos comunicamos con Sam, Rachel y Mercedes por skype._

**R. **Yaaa dinos de que se trata, son buenas noticias cierto?  
**K.** Si ya vamos dígannos qué pasa.  
**B.** Bueno como saben desde hace 4 semanas a Santana le hicieron el implante de los embriones y….  
**S.** Hoy nos confirmaron que mas o menos en 32 semanas serán tíos de un hermoso bebé.  
**T. **Queeee? Siiiiii voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía,  
**K **Y yo padrino, oh por dios, seré padrino.

_Todos nuestros amigos estaban gritando y saltando de la emoción.  
_  
**B.** Bien chicos ahora les pondré el video de nuestro pequeño hijo para que lo vean.  
**M. **Dios mío es una cosita, realmente ni le encuentro forma.  
**S. **Jajajjaja lo se, aun es muy pequeño.  
**R.** Ya saben el sexo?  
**S.** No, aun falta mucho para eso, el doctor nos dijo que en la semana 28 podremos saberlo.  
**B.** Es varón.**  
A.** Cómo lo sabes?  
**B.** Pues es algo que se. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Brittany se que quieres un chico pero podemos tener una niña, lo sabes.  
**B.** Créeme Santana será un niño.  
**Sam.** Tengo una idea, hagamos una apuesta, a ver quién cree que vaya a ser niño y quien niña.  
**K**. Definitivamente niña  
**Bl**. Niño.  
**T. **Niño.  
**R.** Pues… me inclino mas por una niña  
**M**. Definitivamente una chica.  
**Sam.** Yo creo que será todo un hombrecito.  
**A.** Niña.  
**S. **Pues yo no tengo preferencia alguna, lo único que deseo es que mi bebé nazca sano.  
**B.** Pero será un niño.**  
R.** Ay Britt jajaja.

_Después les dimos la noticia a nuestros padres, mi mamá se puso a llorar como loca por la noticia, mi papá nos dijo lo mucho que nos amaba y lo feliz que estaba de ser un abuelo tan joven_

_Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura para mi, todas las mañanas me levantaba con la peores nauseas que había experimentado en mi vida, ni si quiera se comparaban a las que sufrí las veces que me embriague tanto, ahora mas que nunca no soportaba los gatos de Britt, el olor de la colonia de Kurt era insoportable para mi nariz, además las hormonas seguían haciendo estragos en mi._

**R**. Santana no tengo ni 5 minutos en tu casa y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido.  
**S.** El día que tengas un hobbit me vas a comprender, estar embarazada es el peor tormento del mundo, y aun falta para seguir sintiendo todo esto. (puchero)  
**R**. Solo son los primeros 3 meses, falta poco no exageres.  
**S.** Y Brittany me tiene abandonada.  
**R.** Esta trabajando que es muy distinto.  
**S. **La peor tortura es tener que salirme en medio de mis clases favoritas para ir a vomitar a esos baños asquerosos.  
**R.** Qué no le pediste consejos a tu mamá?  
**S.** Si pero solo me calman un poco las náuseas, pero luego me vuelven a dar.  
**R.** Estas comiendo bien, todas tus vitaminas y eso?  
**S. **Si, Blaine y Lady Hummel están muy al pendiente de eso, Brittany "me encargó" con ellos.  
**R.** Y ahora cómo te sientes? Hace unos meses lo menos que querías era ser madre.  
**S. **Bueno… a veces sigo pensando en que hubiera sido mucho mejor esperar algunos años, pero el saber que hay una vida dentro de mi que depende absolutamente de mis cuidados para que se pueda desarrollar y crecer, hace que se me olvide todo eso, creo que después de todo, este era el momento indicado para ser mamá.  
**R.** Tienes razón, las cosas siempre pasan por algo.  
**S. **Muy cierto Berry.

_Se llegó mi cuarto mes de embarazo, teníamos cita con el doctor para conocer el sexo del bebé, Blaine y Kurt nos pidieron que los lleváramos, la verdad es que Blaine estaba entusiasmado por conocer el sexo de su "hijo"._

**Dr. **Muy bien señoras, a partir de hoy sabrán de qué color le compraran la ropa a su bebé …listas?  
**S.** Mas que listas.  
**Dr.** Veamos lo que nos muestra la ecografía… Oh jajaja es muy sencillo, hasta ustedes lo pueden ver.  
**S. **Dios mío eso es? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Un pequeño pene. (boca abierta)  
**Dr.** Exacto, un pequeño pene con sus pequeños testículos, felicidades señoras, serán madres de un varoncito,  
**Bl.** Es un niño Kurt, es un niño. (sonriendo)  
**K.** Ahh yo quería una niña, pero… es un niño. (sonriendo)  
**B**. Sabía que era un niño. (enorme sonrisa)

_Brittany me tomó de la mano, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:  
_  
**B.** Es nuestro hijo mi amor, te dije que era un varoncito, él es nuestro André López-Pierce.

* * *

_**Bueno antes que nada siento mucho si algunos datos de los escritos aquí no son totalmente ciertos, no soy doctora y jamás he estado embarazada, pero hagan de cuenta que todo eso es real jejejeje.**_

_**Alex fiel lectora: Trust me!**_  
_**Rosemarie: Siento mucho mis negras intenciones.**_

_**Opiniones?**_

_**Hasta la próxima, saludos.**_


	13. 5 de Diciembre

**_Hola hola... nuevo capitulo y esto va con dedicatoria para todos los que extrañan a Quinn._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. 5 de Diciembre  
**_  
Regresando a casa ese día.  
_  
**S. **Britt, en serio quieres llamar a nuestro hijo como mi Papá?  
**B.** Por supuesto desde hace muchos años lo tenía decidido, pero se escucha mas lindo André es Andrés en francés o algo así. (mueca)  
**S.** Ooook… bueno si ya decidiste el nombre yo no me opongo.  
**B.** Quieres que lleve otro ?  
**S.** No, André es perfecto.  
**B.** Si que lo es. (sonriendo)

_Ya que conocíamos el sexo de nuestro bebé comenzamos a comprarle ropa, nuestros amigos también nos regalaban ropa, juguetes etc. Cierto día Blaine y Kurt llegaron a nuestro departamento para darnos una sorpresa.  
_  
**B.** Hey chicos, que alegría verlos por aquí.  
**S.** Si, ehhh que es eso?  
**Bl**. Bueno, decidimos traerles algo muy necesario para André.  
**S. **Qué es?  
**K.** Es la cuna para mi ahijado.  
**B.** Ayy que emoción ya la quiero ver.  
**Bl**. Primero hay que armarla.  
**S. **Mmmmm si para cuando André tenga 5 años está lista tendremos mucha suerte Britt. (rodando los ojos)  
**K.** Muy graciosa Satanás, afortunadamente Blaine es bueno para estas cosas.  
**S. **Si, no recordaba que aquí la Lady eres tu.  
**B.** Ya Santana no molestes a Kurt y mejor vamos a ayudarlos.

_La segunda habitación que teníamos decidimos que sería para nuestro hijo, poco a poco la empezamos a llenar de muebles y una vez que la cuna estuvo armada, la pusimos dentro de la habitación.  
_  
**B**. Ayyy es hermosa, muchas gracias chicos.  
**S.** Sii es muy linda, de seguro tu la escogiste verdad Kurt?**  
K**. Nop, fue Blaine.  
**S.** Ohhh, muchas gracias Blaine.  
**Bl**. No me culpen chicas pero la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado por la llegada de André, estoy consciente de que para él solo seré su tío, pero quiero que sepan que ya lo amo mucho.  
**S.** Blaine, se que tarde o temprano André necesitará consejos de un hombre… Brittany y yo no impediremos que tu te acerques a él, porque sin tu ayuda ahora André no estaría creciendo en mi  
vientre. (sonriendo)  
**B.** San tiene razón, tu y Kurt van a formar parte de su vida siempre.  
**Bl. **Gracias chicas, créanme que Kurt y yo cuidaremos muy bien de él.  
**K.** Y le daremos consejos.  
**S.** Solo espero que no se los den sobre cómo vestirse, Ok. (mueca)  
**B.** Ay Sanny.

_A pesar de que ya estaba en mi sexto mes de embarazo, los antojos aún estaban muy presentes, cuando Brittany estaba en casa éstos se intensificaban.  
_  
**S.** Britt quiero waffles con mucha crema batida, chocolate y jarabe de maple.  
**B.** Mmmm no tenemos waffles amor.  
**S. **Pues helloooo, consíguelos.  
**B.** Santana son las 11 de la noche, quieres que salga a esta hora a conseguirte waffles?  
**S.** El otro día saliste a las 2 am a conseguirme una hamburguesa con papas.  
**B.** Mi amor estoy cansada, tuve un vuelo muy largo para llegar hasta aquí, mañana muy temprano te los compro.  
**S.** Pero yo los quiero ahora, Brittany estoy mas que segura de que si tu estuvieras embarazada yo te conseguiría todo lo que se te antojara. (puchero)  
**B. **Esta bieeen, ahora vuelvo.

_Cuando Brittany llegó.  
_  
**B. **Santana, ven a comerte los waffles.  
**S.** Yupiiii.  
**B.** Mi amor… pensándolo bien, puedes llevarlos a la cama? Necesito acostarme ya.  
**S. **Ok, vamos…

_Ya en la cama.  
_  
**S.** Quieres?  
**B.** No.  
**S.** Cuando vas a tomar vacaciones amor?  
**B.** Hasta que nazca André, afortunadamente los agentes de Mercedes me concedieron eso.  
**S.** Por cierto no puedo creer que mi canción aun esté en el top 10... Ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí.  
**B.** Pues claro, la canción que le escribiste a Quinn es preciosa.  
**S. **Qué? (boca abierta=  
**B. **De qué?  
**S. **Acabas de decir "la canción que le escribiste a Quinn", Britt sabes que la compuse para Puck.  
**B. **Santana… en verdad piensas que creí eso? Se perfectamente que se la escribiste a Quinn porque estabas muuuuy enamorada de ella.  
**S. **Britt… yoo.. (nerviosa)  
**B.** Santana, en cuanto conocí a Quinn me di cuenta de la forma en que siempre la mirabas, te tenía por las nubes, además las rabietas que hiciste cuando ella empezó a salir con Finn no eran muy normales que digamos, luego sufriste demasiado cuando ella se embarazó.  
**S.** Britt, no se que decirte…yo… diablos! (me sudaban las manos) mmmm pero si, no te lo voy a negar, estuve enamorada de ella, por un buen tiempo.  
**B. **Lo se amor, también se que la noche que tuvimos relaciones sexuales por primera vez, era porque te sentías muy enojada con ella.  
**S.** Entonces por qué lo hiciste conmigo?  
**B.** La verdad? Porque tus besos y tus caricias me pusieron muuuy cachonda, además nadie me había hecho sentir lo que tu. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Tu también me pusiste muy cachonda jajajajaj.  
**B.** Si me di cuenta.  
**S.** Britt Britt… hay algo que te tengo que decir sobre mi y Quinn.  
**B.** Qué es?  
**S.** Recuerdas la boda fallida del Sr. Shue, cuando eras novia de Sam?  
**B.** Si.  
**S. **Bueno… esa noche Quinn y yo nos hicimos compañía.  
**B.** Lo recuerdo muy bien.  
**S.** Pero luego… nos hicimos algo mas que compañía (soltando el aire) …ella y yo tuvimos sexo ese día. (apenada)  
**B**. Quéeeee? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Pero fue algo de una sola vez… bueno de varías… pero después de esa noche no volvió a pasar, te lo juro.  
**B.** Wooow, de ti lo puedo creer, pero de Quinn? Aunque pensándolo bien… todas esas peleas entre ustedes era porque definitivamente había mucha tensión sexual de por medio.  
**S.** Lo crees?  
**B.** Obvio.  
**S.** No estas molesta?  
**B.** No.. Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, tu y yo no estábamos juntas en ese entonces… pero dime… que pasó después?  
**S.** Después de qué?  
**B.** De que lo hicieron… me refiero a si salieron a citas o algo así?  
**S.** No, ella prometió llamarme luego, jamás lo hizo.  
**B.** Mmmm ahora comprendo lo que me dijiste el día de nuestra despedida y tenías razón, ella prometió llamarnos y visitarnos y no la hemos visto desde nuestra boda.  
**S. **Te lo dije.  
**B.** Pues ni modo, bueno amor ya me voy a dormir, realmente estoy agotada y espero que ya no tengas ningún antojo en toda la noche, descansa.

_Afortunadamente Brittany no tuvo ningún problema con mi confesión, eso me quitó un gran peso de encima, mi esposa había cambiado mucho en su manera de actuar desde poco antes de casarnos, a veces pensaba que esa chispa que tenía y su inocencia habían desaparecido y me preocupaba el conocer por qué._

_Días después recibimos la invitación de Blaine para una de sus presentaciones en un club de jazz, gracias a mis hormonas y a mi abultado vientre, la batalla con la ropa comenzó._

**S.** Nada me queda Brittany.  
**B**. Pero acabamos de comprar ropa.  
**S.** Pero no es sexy, la ropa de maternidad es taaaan ñoña, la odio.  
**B.** San… tu misma escogiste todo, además es muy moderna.  
**S.** Pero me veo tan rara, mira parezco un hilo con nudo en medio, nooooo.  
**B.** Te ves hermosa, mira tu pancita, como te amo (besándome)  
**S. **Dios mío y aún falta mucho tiempo me voy a poner mas panzona. (puchero)

_En ese momento sonó el timbre.  
_  
**B.** Voy a abrir.

_Mientras tanto yo me quedé en nuestra habitación haciendo mas berrinche por la ropa.  
_  
**S.** Britt que haces? Ven, necesito tu opinión.

_Como mi esposa no regresaba, me puse nuevamente mi blusa sin mangas y salí a la sala.  
_  
**S.** Te estoy hablando Brittany, por qué no me respon…. Quinn? (sorprendida)

_Frente a mi estaban mi esposa y mi ex mejor amiga abrazándose muy fuerte.  
_  
**Q.** Si Santana soy yo, vine a….

_En cuanto Quinn me miró, su cara se transformó totalmente en una de sorpresa, poco a poco se acercó a mi.  
_  
**Q.** Santana… estas, Oh por dios estás embarazada. (boca abierta)

_Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.  
_  
**S.** Quinn , me vas a ahogar.  
**Q. **Perdón es que … estoy tan sorprendida, pero cómo fue que pasó?  
**B.** Yo la preñéeeee. (alzando los brazos y manos)  
**Q. **Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Lo que Britt quiere decir es que llevo a su bebé, o sea, un óvulo de ella fecundado fue puesto en mi y walá ahora vamos a ser madres.  
**Q.** Nooooo…. Ayyy que lindo, saben que es?  
**B. **Es niño, te presentamos a André (acariciando mi vientre)  
**Q.** Un niño…wooow, como no me enteré antes  
**B.** Bueno lo habrías hecho si hubieras cumplido la promesa de estar en contacto con nosotras. (indignada)  
**Q.** Si Brittany, lo se, pero créanme que me fue prácticamente imposible, la universidad se puso muy pesada, pero por fin me gradué  
**S. **Que bien… pero qué haces en NY vienes de vacaciones?  
**Q.** No precisamente, recuerdan que les dije que me estaba esforzando por ser la primera en mi generación?  
**S. **Sip.  
**Q.** Pues lo conseguí y gracias a eso obtuve una pasantía en una de las firmas de abogados mas importantes de la ciudad, además continuaré estudiando una maestría en la universidad de Columbia, en resumen, me acabo de mudar a NY.  
**B.** En serio? Yupiii que emoción Quinnie, pero dime, ya tienes en dónde vivir?'  
**Q**. Por fortuna si, la firma de abogados puso a disposición un departamento para mi.  
**S.** Pues muchas felicidades Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana, en cuanto llegué a la ciudad le pedí su dirección a Blaine, así que por eso estoy aquí.  
**B.** Fabuloso.  
**Q.** Chicas, se que les hice una promesa sobre retomar nuestra amistad, ahora que estoy viviendo en NY, me gustaría hacerlo, digo si ustedes lo desean.  
**B.** Pero claro que si, verdad Sanny?  
**S. **Si… seguro.  
**B.** Ahora si The Unholy Trinity is back bitches.  
**S. **Y Puck que piensa sobre tu mudanza a NY?  
**Q. **Bueno, no creo que sepa.  
**B.** Por?  
**Q.** Chicas Puck y yo terminamos hace varios meses.  
**S. **Pero por qué, la última vez que los vimos cuando el club Glee terminó ustedes se veían muy felices.  
**Q. **Bueno, yo creí que lo amaba, pero me equivoqué, además la distancia no ayudo mucho y menos por el hecho de que yo no sentía amor hacía él, tal vez si lo hubiera sentido eso no hubiese sido impedimento alguno para seguir juntos, nos dimos un tiempo, pero luego los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en terminar la relación ya que definitivamente no estaba funcionando.  
**B. **Ohhh Quinnie lo siento mucho.  
**Q.** No te preocupes Brittany, Puck y yo siempre tendremos algo que nos una, pero lo podemos sobrellevar muy bien siendo amigos.  
**B.** Claro…

_La presencia de Quinn en NY me tomó por sorpresa, así como su rompimiento con Noah, pero mas su intención de retomar la amistad con nosotras, aunque a decir verdad, se veía sincera, además estaba harta de tanto drama con ella, así que le di el beneficio de la duda, total yo no perdería nada._

_Las visitas de Quinn a nuestro departamento se hicieron mas frecuentes, salíamos con ella a pasear o nos invitaba a su departamento que era mucho mas lindo que el de nosotras._

_Brittany tuvo que retomar la gira, así que ahora con quien "me encargó" fue con Quinn._

_Un día en mi departamento._

**S. **Todo bien Quinnie? No has probado bocado.  
**Q.** Si… sabes? estoy muy nerviosa.  
**S.** Por?  
**Q.** Bueno, Shelby tiene que salir de la ciudad el fin de semana, así que me pidió hacerme cargo de Beth esos días.  
**S. **Ohhh ya veo, pero por qué te pones nerviosa? Si ya has convivido con ella.  
**Q.** Porque es la primera vez que estaremos solo ella y yo  
**S.** Ohhh, lo entiendo.  
**Q.** Además no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo tratar a un niño.  
**S. **Bueno pero Beth ya tiene 6 años, supongo que lo que tienes que hacer es solo jugar con ella y ya, ayy jajaja no puedo creer, es el peor consejo que te pude haber dado, yo estoy aterrada porque no tengo ni idea de cómo criar a un bebé.  
**Q.** Ya somos dos.  
**S. **Ay Quinn lo siento.  
**Q. **No te preocupes, por cierto conoces a Beth?'  
**S.** Si, pero hace algún tiempo que no la veo, casi un año, Rachel nos la presentó, por cierto es un pequeño clon tuyo.  
**Q.** No es verdad, ella no es gorda ni fea.  
**S.** Te recuerdo que tu siempre has sido hermosa y a esa edad no eras gorda, he visto miles de fotos tuyas Fabray.  
**Q.** Cierto… gracias por lo de hermosa.  
**S.** Solo digo la verdad.  
**Q.** Santana, me acompañarías a llevar a Beth al parque mañana?  
**S.** Emmm claro, tal vez saque algo de inspiración de esa reunión para escribir una canción infantil.  
**Q.** No te visualizo escribiendo canciones para niños.  
**S.** No ni yo, jajajaja, entonces a que hora nos vemos?  
**Q.** Te parece a las 3 pm, podemos llevarla a comer y luego al parque.  
**S. **Muy buena idea y relájate que todo va a salir bien.

_El día de la salida con Quinn y Beth.  
_  
**Be.** Entonces tu conoces a Quinn desde pequeña?  
**S.** Sip.  
**Be.** Yo tengo 6, ustedes también ?  
**S.** Nop, Quinn y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10.  
**Be**. Ahhh y aun son amigas?  
**S. **Si… (dudando un poco en responder)  
**Be.** Vas a tener un bebé verdad (sonriendo)  
**S.** Si, es niño y se llama André.  
**Be. **La mamá de Vicky mi amiga tiene un bebé y es muy lindo.  
**S.** Pues espero que el mío también te agrade.  
**Be.** Si, solo si puedo jugar con él.  
**S.** Claro.. En cuanto camine.  
**Be.** Ya quiero conocer a tu bebé Santana.  
**S.** Yo también, puedes decirme Tía Tana  
**Be**. Me gusta eso, y tu Quinn no vas a tener un bebé pronto?  
**Q. **No Beth, tu eres mi único bebé.  
**Be.** Tia Tana sabes que Quinn también es mi mamá?  
**S.** Si…  
**Be.** Tu me conociste de bebé?  
**S.** Si el día que naciste y luego cuando eras un poco mas grande y tu mamá Shelby daba clases en mi escuela.  
**Be. **Ahhh y yo era linda?  
**S.** Muchísimo, eras la bebé mas hermosa de todo el hospital.  
**Be**. Mi mami dice que aun soy hermosa.  
**S. **Eres bellísima.  
**Be.** Puck me dice que me parezco a Quinn.  
**S.** Si, eres tan bella como ella.  
**Be.** Si Quinn es bella, parece princesa.  
**S.** Como tu.

_La pequeñita soltó una carcajada inocente, al parecer se había sonrojado al decirle que era una princesa._

_Luego de comer, nos fuimos a un parque cercano para que Beth se divirtiera en los juegos infantiles._

**Q. **Cómo está eso de que conociste a Beth en el hospital? (levantando una ceja)

_Diablos olvidé por completo que le solté esa declaración a Beth.  
_  
**S.** Emmm pues, si… ese día ya era algo tarde y le pedí a mi Papá que me llevara a conocerla.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S. **Porque es tu hija Quinn y a pesar de que ya estábamos algo distanciadas tu y yo, me importabas mucho y realmente quería conocerla.  
**Q. **Oh…

_Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo.  
_  
**Q.** Ella realmente es hermosa verdad.  
**S. **Mucho, me encanta que aun no manifieste ningún rasgo genético Puckerman.  
**Q. **Jajajjaja yo también.

_El resto de la tarde la pasamos muy bien, afortunadamente Beth se sentía bastante cómoda en la compañía de Quinn y por lo visto yo le había caído bastante bien.  
_  
_Brittany hacía un gran esfuerzo por regresar a casa en cuanto tenían un descanso en la gira, todo ese trajín le estaba afectando demasiado, yo quería salir con ella a pasear, pero ella solo quería estar conmigo y si fuese en la cama acurrucadas mucho mejor, pero cuando se trataba de una invitación de Quinn hacia nosotras, las energía volvía a ella como por arte de magia, no se quien estaba mas empeñada en retomar nuestra amistad si mi esposa o Quinn_.

_Un día de octubre recibí una llamada de D__'__Shon para volver a trabajar con él, pensé que me pediría letras de canciones para ese nuevo proyecto, desafortunadamente el artista a quien le iba a producir su disco era cantautor y él había escrito todas sus canciones, pero aun así me encantó trabajar en ese proyecto porque implicaba mas experiencia para mi y algo de ganancias monetarias._

_Para ese entonces ya contaba con 7 meses de embarazo y los movimientos de André en mi vientre cada vez eran mayores, cada que Brittany le hablaba era como si el pequeño se emocionara porque inmediatamente comenzaba a moverse muy rápido, había momentos que aún no procesaba del todo la idea de que llevaba dentro de mi una vida._

_Brittany tenía que volver a la gira y estaba vez sería por casi un mes sin que pudiera regresar a casa, así que nuevamente "me encargo" con Quinn, pero un día antes de partir la invitó a comer a nuestro departamento._

**B. **Me encanta pasar el rato con ustedes dos, es como regresar el tiempo pero ahora la embarazada es Santana.  
**S. **Y tu eres la culpable.  
**B. **Hermoso. (sonriendo)  
**Q**. No puedo creer lo rápido que pasaron 2 meses desde que me mudé para acá, créanme han sido los mejores que he tenido en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo, las quiero mucho chicas.  
**B.** Y nosotros a ti Quinnie, eres nuestra mejor amiga, por eso te queremos pedir algo muy importante?  
**Q.** Si? Y qué es?  
**B. **Que aceptes ser la madrina de André.

_Cuando le escuché decir eso a mi esposa casi me atraganto con el bocado que apenas le había dado a la pasta._  
**  
Q. **En serio? Britt están seguras? ustedes saben que eso es muy importante.  
**B.** Si estamos mas que seguras, tu eres la indicada para ser la madrina de nuestro hijo, verdad Sanny?

_Mi estado de shock era mas que evidente, Brittany jamás me había comentando nada sobre el elegir a Quinn como madrina de nuestro hijo, pero por pena, no tuve mas remedio que seguirle la corriente._

**S. **Claro que si.  
**Q.** Awww chicas, no saben lo feliz que me siento por recibir ese honor, con gusto seré la madrina de André y les prometo que siempre pase lo que pase estaré al pendiente de él, lo cuidaré y lo protegeré de todo y de todos, por el resto de mi vida.  
**B.** Pase lo que pase?  
**Q.** Por su puesto.  
**B. **Ahora puedo estar muy tranquila, mi bebé tendrá a los mejores padrinos del arco iris tu y Kurt.  
**Q.** Claro que si. (soriendo)

_La comida transcurrió de lo mas tranquila, era curioso pero cada vez que nos reuníamos recordábamos una y otra vez nuestras vivencias desde que las 3 comenzamos nuestra amistad, de nuestras épocas en las cheerios y el club glee, jamás nos cansábamos de hacerlo, era como terapéutico._

Cuando Quinn dejó nuestro departamento.

**S. **Muchas gracias Brittany.  
**B.** De nada… pero gracias por qué?  
**S.** Por tomarme en cuenta para elegir a Quinn como la madrina de André.  
**B.** Qué tiene de malo? Ella es nuestra mejor amiga.  
**S.** Si pero yo quería que fuera Rachel.  
**B.** Y desde cuando Rachel es mas amiga tuya que Quinn?  
**S.** Como que desde cuando? Pues desde que me mudé con ella y porcelana a esta ciudad.  
**B.** Santana, Quinn y nosotras somos amigas desde los 14 años.  
**S. **Ay por dios Brittany, bien sabes que Quinn se alejó de nosotros en cuanto empezó a salir con Frankenteen.  
**B. **No escuchaste lo que prometió? Ella cuidará y protegerá a nuestro hijo siempre.  
**S.** Britt ella no cumple las promesas que hace.  
**B.** Claro que si, ella prometió retomar nuestra amistad y lo está haciendo, nos explicó el por qué tardó, pero lo importante es que cumplió su promesa.  
**S. **Y quién te asegura que cumplirá la promesa sobre nuestro hijo?  
**B. **Me extraña tanto de ti, tu la conoces desde los 10 años, acaso no viste la verdad en sus ojos? Lo dijo de corazón, ella fue 100% sincera.  
**S.** Si tu lo dices. (cruzando los brazos)  
**B. **Ok Santana, deja le llamo para decirle que me perdone pero que Rachel tomará su lugar porque a ti se te da la gana.  
**S.** Se me da la gana? Briitany qué demonios te pasa?  
**B.** Pasa que no puedo creer que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años aun le guardes resentimiento a Quinn por no haberte elegido a ti y por quitarte la capitanía de las cheerios.  
**S.** Britt eso no es verdad.  
**B.** Claro que lo es, ya olvídalo Santana, eso pasó cuando ni si quiera teníamos 18, ya madura por dios.

_Mi esposa me dejó sola en medio de la sala, totalmente muda, realmente me pedía que madurara? Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pensé llegar a escuchar de ella, pero yo no quería pelear porque al siguiente día ella volaría temprano a Seattle._

**S**. Lo siento Brittany, esta bien acepto que Quinn sea la madrina de André, no quiero pelar contigo y menos por eso.  
**B.** Santana, créeme, la decisión que tomé sobre eso fue la mejor, discúlpame por no tomarte en cuenta pero se que Quinn siempre estará para André yo confío plenamente en ella.  
**S.** Y yo confío en ti porque Te Amo.  
**B.** Yo te amo mas.

_Y pesándolo detenidamente, tal vez no era tan mala idea de que Quinn fuese la madrina de nuestro hijo, porque con su propia hija era muy dulce y cuidadosa y eso era muy buena señal._

_Bittany se fue al día siguiente a la gira, Quinn pasaba a visitarme por lo menos 3 veces por semana, algunas de esas veces llevaba a Beth con ella, esa pequeñita empezaba a robarme poco a poco el corazón._

_Cuando estaba en la semana 33 de embarazo mi madre voló a NY para permanecer junto a mi, ya que el parto estaba a pocas semanas de que ocurriera, rápidamente compró un sofá cama y lo instaló en la sala, haciendo nuestro espacio aun mas reducido, por lo que decidimos pasar uno de los sillones a la recámara de nuestro bebé._

_La primera vez que mamá vio a Quinn en mi departamento se puso como histérica de la felicidad._

**M. **Quinn mi niña, mira nada mas que hermosa estás, tanto tiempo sin verte. (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Si desde la primavera.  
**M**. Por qué no regresaste a visitarme ahora en verano?  
**Q.** Porque tuve que hacer muchos trámites y papeleos para poder mudarme aquí, por lo del trabajo que te comenté, del cual competiría con otros compañeros.  
**M.** Claaaro, y ya veo que ganaste.  
**Q.** Afortunadamente si Maribel.  
**M. **Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi niña hermosa. (besando su frente)  
**S. **Mamá yuuuju, o sea te recuerdo que TU HIJA está presente. (indignada)  
**M.** Santana por el amor de dios, no seas celosa.  
**S**. Claro que no son celos… un momento, cómo que se vieron en primavera?  
**Q**. Si en las vacaciones.  
**S.** Acaso ustedes dos se ven seguido?  
**M**. Cada que Quinn regresa a Lima, por lo menos va a cenar con tu padre y conmigo una noche.  
**S. **Quéeee? Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
**M.** Porque nunca me lo preguntaste.

_Excelente la lógica de mi madre.  
_  
**M.** En fin, por lo visto ustedes dos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas.  
**Q. **Si, San, Britt y yo hemos retomando nuestra amistad nuevamente.  
**M. **No saben el gusto que me da, ustedes dos se adoran desde que tienen 10 años, ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de que una amistad como la suya, es inquebrantable.  
**Q.** Lo se.  
**S. **Ooook, ahora vuelvo, iré al baño, me harta tener que ir casi cada 5 minutos, mi hijo cada vez presiona mas la vejiga, sin contar el hecho de que ya no puedo dormir a gusto.  
**M. **Así me tenías tu a mi Santana, aguántate ya falta poco.  
**S.** Acaso tengo otra opción?  
**Q.** Jajajjaa ay San.

_Como faltaba ya muy poco para el nacimiento de André, Tina organizó un baby shower muy peculiar para mi y Brittany, invitó a todos nuestros amigos y por supuesto mi mamá también asistió, recibimos muchos regalos hermosos, montones de paquetes de pañales._

_Brittany por fin pudo tomar esas vacaciones que tanto necesitaba, además no quería perderse por nada del mundo el nacimiento de nuestro hijo._

_Un día frío de diciembre decidimos salir a un parque de diversiones en compañía de Quinn, Beth y mi madre, yo empezaba a cansarme con mas facilidad, a pesar de que yo no había subido mucho de peso, André sería un chico bastante grande, me dolía bastante la espalda._

_Primero acompañamos a Quinn a dejar a Beth a casa de Shelby, de ahí nos fuimos a nuestro departamento ya que mi madre nos prepararía una de sus especialidades para cenar._

_Llegando a casa fue cuando empecé a sentirme un poco incómoda._

**M. **Qué pasa mija?  
**S**. Ay no se mamá me están dando como punzaditas en mi vientre.  
**M.** Es normal hija, eso pasa cuando el bebé esta próximo a nacer.  
**S. **Mmmm pues no me gusta la sensación.  
**M.** Eso no es nada.  
**Q. **Hey todo bien?  
**M.** Creo que a Santana le están empezando a dar pequeñas contracciones.  
**Q.** Ohhh… pobre de ti.  
**S. **Gracias por los ánimos Quinnie.

_Brittany estaba en la recámara muy concentrada escribiendo algo.  
_  
**S. **Qué haces amor?  
**B.** Mmm nada importante, solo unos cálculos, sabes que a veces aún los hago.  
**S.** Cierto… Britt? Me siento un poco rara le estaba comentando a mi mamá y a Quinn que…

_En eso sentí como si me hubiera orinado encima.  
_  
**S.** Britt creo que acabo de romper mi fuente. (asustada)  
**B**. Ay dios mío, Maribel, Quinn.**  
M**. Qué pasa?  
**S.** Creo que rompí la fuente  
**Q.** Es verdad, necesitamos irnos al hospital.  
**M.** Si, si, ya vámonos, le llamaré a tu padre.  
**S. **Tengo miedo.  
**Q. **Hey tranquila todo va a salir bien.  
**M.** Brittany trae las cosas de André y vámonos.  
**B. **Si pero primero llamaré a Artie él quedó en filmar el parto.

_En cuánto llegamos al hospital que para variar mamá y papá pagarían, rápidamente las enfermeras me alistaron y me llevaron al cuarto que ocuparía, el trabajo de parto comenzó, las contracciones se empezaron a presentar mas seguido._

_6 horas después cuando por fin mi dilatación llegó a los 10 cm, mi cuarto estaba rodeado de enfermeras y el médico, los dolores eran insoportables, Mamá y Brittany y por supuesto Artie, estaban junto a mi._

**S. **Mamiii me duele mucho.**  
M**. Tranquila mija, respira profundo, ya pronto empezarás a pujar para que nazca  
**B.** Dónde esta Quinn?  
**A.** En la sala de espera.  
**B. **Necesita estar aquí, voy a buscarla.  
**S.** Mamiii me dueeeele.

_Un rato después Brittany y Quinn entraron al cuarto, Quinn me dio una sonrisa en cuanto me vio.  
_  
**Q.** Todo saldrá bien San.

_Y entonces el parto comenzó, el médico me daba instrucciones para empezar a pujar.  
_  
**S.** Ayyy Brittany S. Pierce juro por dios que me las vas a pagar, por qué me hiciste esto'?  
**B**. Perdóname Sanny, pero puja, anda  
**S.** Maldito Puck por haberte hecho esto a ti Quinnie.  
**Q. **Jejejjee te comprendo.  
**M. **Puja mija, vamos.

_Después de dar un gran esfuerzo y de un enorme dolor, mi bebé salió por completo, estaba muy cansada pero escuché muy bien cuando el pequeño lloró, luego de que las enfermeras lo limpiaran un poco, lo llevaron a mis brazos._

**E.** Señora Santana aquí está su hijo.

_El tener por primera vez a mi hijo entre mis brazos fue una sensación indescriptible, él pudo terminar de romper esa caraza de perra que aun existía en mi, fue mágico el tenerlo a mi lado, el 5 de diciembre ahora era mi fecha favorita._

**S.** Dios mío, eres hermoso mi bebé.  
**M**. Mi nieto (llorando)  
**Q.** Es igualito a ti Brittany.  
**S.** Ven amor, tómalo, siente a tu hijo.

_Brittany tomó a nuestro bebé en sus brazos, le susurró algo al oído y le dio un tierno beso en su frente.  
_  
**B.** Este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar en la vida Santana, gracias por todo, eres el amor de mi vida.  
**S. **Te amo Britt, ya somos mamás.  
**Q.** Bienvenido al mundo André.  
**A.** Chicas… perdón que las interrumpa pero ya puedo salir de la habitación? No me siento muy bien.

_Con tanta emoción ni nos habíamos dado cuenta que Artie aun seguía ahí, el pobre chico estaba pálido y con una expresión de impacto en su rostro.  
_  
**A. **Por cierto, su hijo es muy bello, las veo al rato.

_Papá llegó unas horas después, estaba emocionadísimo por su nieto, Rachel llegó un poco mas tarde haciendo todo un escándalo cuando conoció a André.  
_  
**R**. Quinn tiene razón Brittany, André es igualito a ti.  
**K**. Obviamente, te recuerdo que el óvulo es de ella, André recibió toda la carga genética de ella y de Blaine.  
**R.** Pues yo no le veo nada de Blaine.  
**S.** Él es perfecto como es, así tuviera tu enorme nariz Rachel, seguiría perfecto.  
**R**. Solo porque estas un poco convaleciente no te respondo como debería.  
**S.** Te quiero Berry.

_Al siguiente día por la tarde, me dieron finalmente de alta, así que nos dirigimos a casa en compañía de mis padres y Quinn.  
_  
**B.** Bienvenido a casa André López-Pierce  
**S. **Finalmente.**  
Q.** Gracias a Dios.  
**M. **Y de una buena vez te digo Santana López, nada de darle fórmula a mi nieto, le darás leche materna.  
**S.** Pero me duele cada que succiona mis pezones. (puchero)  
**M. **Pero no te duele para nada cuando Brittany lo hace verdad?  
**S.** Mamáaaa. (sonrojada)

_Mi madre nunca se cansaba de avergonzarme, pero sabia que ella me amaba mucho._

_Los siguientes días fueron pesados porque André se despertaba muy seguido por la noche cuando tenía hambre o estaba mojado, por fin después de una larga espera estábamos aprendiendo a ser madres.  
_

* * *

**_Bueno pues a partir de este capítulo Quinn estará en lo que resta de la historia._**

Hasta que recibí muchos comentarios, muchas gracias, ya estaba poniéndome triste cuando no los recibía.

Se que muchos siguen con la duda de si es Quinntana o Brittana, pero si lo analizan bien, creo que encontrarán la respuesta.

Perdón por los errores, en el capitulo anterior puse que sabrían el sexo del bebé en la semana 28 cuando en realidad quería poner en la 16, oops, y perdón por los que haya en este capítulo.

Comenten, créanme que me hacen muy feliz.

El capítulo de la nueva historia sigue en proceso, tal vez ya mañana este totalmente listo.


	14. Todo se volvió negro

_**Nuevo capítulo... a ver qué les parece :-s**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Todo se volvió negro.  
**  
_Los padres y hermanas de Brittany viajaron hasta NY para conocer a André, estuvieron en la ciudad por unos 3 días, en cambio mamá se quedó por dos semanas más en casa con nosotras, fue de gran ayuda con sus consejos, nos ayudaba a la hora del baño, porque para ser sincera a mi me daba mucho miedo el lastimar a mi bebé, Quinn también ayudó bastante esos días, ella decía que también quería aprenden a atender a un bebé, finalmente mamá regresaría a Lima_.

**S. **Mami, de verdad no te podrías quedar con nosotras como por al menos un año mas?  
**M. **Santana Marie López-Pierce, si me quedó un día mas es probable que a tu padre le de un ataque, me necesita en casa.  
**S. **Pero nosotras te necesitamos aquí. (puchero)  
**M. **No exageres, lo han estado haciendo bastante bien.  
**B. **Maribel tiene razón Sanny, creo que debemos de empezarlo a hacer solas, además contamos con la ayuda de Q por cualquier cosa.  
**S. **Bueno, eso si, te vamos a extrañar mucho mami. (suspirando)  
**M. **Y yo a ustedes, pero recuerden que en unos días vendremos tu padre y yo a pasar la navidad con ustedes.  
**S. **Siiii.

_Mamá se fue por unos días mientras se llegaba Navidad.  
_  
**B.** Hey Quinnie pasarás la navidad con nosotras?  
**Q.** Me encantaría pero viajaré a Lima para pasarla con mamá y Frannie.  
**S. **Frannie? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Si, ella se ha acercado un poco mas a nosotras, tal vez porque ahora está comprometida.  
**S.** Se va a casar? Y quien es el valiente?  
**Q.** Jajajaja un chico que conoció en la universidad, se llama Donald.  
**S.** Trump?  
**Q.** Muy graciosa. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Jajajaj lo siento y Russell?  
**Q.** Ni idea, ya no hemos tenido contacto alguno con él. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Mmm lo siento.  
**Q.** Esta bien no te preocupes, es mejor así, ya sabes él no era muy cariñoso conmigo que digamos.  
**S.** Si odiaba cuando te hacía sufrir.  
**B.** Bueno, basta de recordar cosas feas, mejor ayúdenme a darle su baño a André.  
**Q. **Ok.

_Navidad llegó, fue hermosa, porque era la primera junto a nuestro hijo, papá estaba vuelto loco con su nieto, era divertido verlo así._

_Para año nuevo, Kurt y Blaine nos invitaron a festejarlo a su departamento, Quinn, Rachel y Mercedes volaron a NY para estar junto a nosotras._

_Dos meses pasaron muy rápido, Brittany tenía pocos días de que había vuelto a su trabajo, yo continuaba en la universidad y me esforzaba por recuperar mi figura, afortunadamente fue muy fácil hacerlo._

_Casi era 14 de febrero, Brittany estaba en casa y como siempre había invitado a Quinn a comer con nosotras._

**B.** Hey Q estas muy seria hoy.  
**Q.** Ehhh si? Lo siento.  
**B. **Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Mmmmm un chico… compañero en la maestría me invitó a salir.  
**S. **En serio? Que bien obvio le dijiste que si, verdad?  
**Q. **Aún no le contesto.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Q. **Porque no me siento lista para salir con un chico.  
**B.** Entonces no lo hagas.  
**S.** Brittany! Se supone que le debemos dar ánimos a Q, no quitárselos.  
**B.** Bueno yo solo pienso que si ella no se siente a gusto en salir con él, entonces no lo debe hacer.  
**S. **Pues yo opino que deberías aceptar, no pierdes nada y quien sabe tal vez consigas un buen acostón.  
**Q.** Ehhhhh? (boca abierta)  
**B. **Sanny, obviamente Quinn no es de esas chicas que se acuestan en la primera cita.  
**S. **Bueno yo solo decía, además desde que terminaste con Puck no has tenido sexo cierto?  
**Q.** Estoy empezando a incomodarme. (sonrojada)  
**B**. Santana déjala en paz.  
**S.** Bueno yo solo decía, pero deberías de salir con él, insisto no pierdes nada.  
**Q.** Mmm no se, tal vez lo haga.  
**B. **Bueno iré a comprar los pañales de André, regreso en un rato.  
**Q.** Te acompaño?  
**B. **No Quinnie, quédate mejor con Santana, pero no le hagas caso a sus consejos sexuales.  
**S.** Ja ja jaaa por cierto llevas puesta mi sudadera de la universidad.  
**B.** Pues me gusta, bye.

_Mi esposa salió del departamento.  
_  
**S.** Ella la usa mas que yo, en fin, sabes? Ya pronto será 14 de febrero y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que regalarle a Britt.  
**Q.** Mmm pues ella es muy sencilla y la conoces muy bien, no creo que te sea difícil.

_En ese momento André comenzó a llorar.  
_  
**S.** Mmmm alguien tiene hambre.

_Fui por él a su cuna y regresé al sofá con Quinn, luego comencé a amamantarlo.  
_  
**S.** Este pequeñito no solo es el clon de Brittany, si no que también heredó el gusto por mis boobies.

_Sin darme cuenta solté ese comentario, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato.  
_  
**S.** Ohhh mmm lo siento. (agachando la mirada)  
**Q. **Esta bien (sonriendo) además son lindas.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Tus boobies (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** jejeje gracias (sonrojada)  
**Q.** Hace casi 4 años lo comprobé. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Mmmm cierto. (mas sonrojada)  
**Q.** Cuando piensan bautizar a André?

_Gracias al cielo cambió de tema.  
_  
**S.** El próximo mes, no es algo que me entusiasme mucho ya sabes por cómo es nuestra religión, pero Brittany lo desea, afortunadamente encontramos un cura que no es homofóbico y aceptó bautizar a mi pequeñito, además Britt Britt, quiere hacer digamos oficial el que tu y Kurt sean sus padrinos.

_Cuando regresó Brittany con los pañales, Quinn nos dijo que finalmente había decidido aceptar la invitación de ese sujeto a comer, la cita sería al día siguiente._

**S. **Espero que ese chico sea buena persona y por fin Quinn pueda establecer una relación formal.  
**B.** Pues yo no lo creo.  
**S. **Y por qué no?  
**B.** Pues no creo que ese sea su destino.  
**S. **Eres adivina? (besándola)  
**B.** No, solo es una corazonada.  
**S.** Ohhh.

_Al siguiente día, fui temprano a la universidad así que Brittany se quedó al cuidado de nuestro hijo, luego de salir de clases, fui al estudio de grabación a grabar una pieza musical que me habían dejado como tarea, regresé al departamento cerca de las 8 de la noche._

**S. **Estoy en caaasa, alcanzó lo que dejé de leche materna para alimentar a André?

_No recibí respuesta, por el contrario, me encontré con una imagen que me preocupó bastante, se trataba de Quinn llorando casi a grito abierto y de mi esposa abrazándola como para tratar de consolarla._

**S.** Quinn, qué pasa por qué lloras? Acaso te hizo algo ese tipo con el que saliste? Porque si lo hizo ahora mismo voy por él y lo dejaré estéril.  
**Q.** Nnnoo , él no me hizo nna-da. (tratando de calmarse)  
**S. **Entonces por qué lloras? Que pasa Britt?  
**B.** Ella… se siente un poco triste es todo.  
**S. **Triste pero por qué?  
**Q. **Porque…estoy en mi periodo.  
**S.** En tu periodo? Y por eso lloras así? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q. **Si no me pasa muy seguido pero hoy estoy muy sensible.  
**S. **Me están diciendo la verdad?  
**Q. **Si.  
**S.** Britt?  
**B.** Ya te lo dijo ella.  
**S. **Mmmm Ok, cómo te fue en la cita?  
**Q.** Bien.. Es buen chico pero… no es mi tipo.  
**S. **Uhhh bueno, no te preocupes, pronto encontrarás al chico indicado, además eres muy linda.  
**Q.** Gracias Santana.

_Luego de algunas horas Quinn regresó a su departamento.  
_  
**S.** Ahora si me vas a decir por qué lloraba Quinn?  
**B.** Ya te lo dijo ella.  
**S.** En serio piensas que creí eso?  
**B. **Pues lo que te dijo es verdad.  
**S. **Mmmm Ok, Ok no me digas la verdad.  
**B. **Ya te la dijimos.  
**S. **Aún llevas puesta mi sudadera? No te la has quitado ni un solo día, ya ha de apestar.  
**B.** Hoy la lavé, huélela.  
**S. **Huele a ti.  
**B.** Pero en limpio.  
**S.** jajajajaj muy bien, vamos a dormir?  
**B.** Ahora te alcanzo.  
**S.** Qué vas a hacer?  
**B.** Cálculos.  
**S. **De qué?  
**B.** Pues no se, realmente no quiero olvidar que se hacer esto, es solo para pasar el rato.  
**S.** Ok… te espero en la habitación.

_Brittany se quedó en la mesa del comedor muy entretenida escribiendo.  
_  
_El 14 de febrero se llegó, no salimos a celebrarlo porque aun hacía bastante frío en NY y no quisimos exponer a nuestro bebé, así que decidimos pasarlo en casa, Brittany me preparó una cena deliciosa… a la hora de abrir los regalos._

**B. **Espero que te guste.  
**S.** Ok… Britt ! una nueva computadora?  
**B. **Si amor es para que te ayude a hacer tus mezclas, según me dijeron es de las que utilizan los mejores productores de música.  
**S. **Wooow, si lo se D'Shon tiene una igual.  
**B**. Te gustó?  
**S.** Me encantó, ahora abre el tuyo.  
**B.** Si… una chaqueta, es preciosa.  
**S. **Y es de marca muy reconocida, aunque ya sabes leer el calendario, aun así a veces sales muy ligera y como aún hace bastante frío creí que sería el regalo perfecto.  
**B.** Es preciosa Sanny, Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo mas, además te la regalé para ver si así ya sueltas mi sudadera de la universidad.  
**B.** Eso nunca. (sonriendo)

_El resto de la noche la pasamos en compañía de nuestro hijo, cuando por fin el pequeño se quedó profundamente dormido, pasamos a la habitación a tener un maravilloso sexo._

_Llegó el mes de marzo, a pesar de que no haríamos una gran fiesta, ofreceríamos una comida a nuestros amigos en el departamento de Quinn ya que era mas grande, los papás y hermanas de Britt y por supuesto mis padres, unos días antes del acontecimiento, Rachel viajó a NY._

**R. **No puedo creer que mi sobrinito preferido ya tenga 3 meses.  
**S.** Berry es tu único sobrino. (rodando los ojos)  
**R. **Precisamente por eso es mi consentido.  
**B.** Ha pasado rápido el tiempo, a veces me gustaría que se detuviera un poco.  
**S. **Para qué?  
**B.** Para poderlo disfrutar mas.  
**R.** O sea cómo?  
**B.** Como bebé, ya saben.  
**S. **Ahh si, nuestro pequeñito está creciendo muy rápido.  
**B.** Rachel me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta para el festejo?  
**R.** Claro.  
**S. **Yo voy con ustedes.  
**B. **No mi amor tu te quedas.  
**S. **Pero por qué?  
**B.** Porque alguien tiene que cuidar de André.  
**S. **Pero lo podemos llevar con nosotras.  
**B.** En otra ocasión.  
**S. **En serio me van a dejar aquí?  
**B. **Nos vemos al rato Santana.  
**R.** Bye.

_Y mi mejor amiga y mi esposa salieron dejándome parada en la puerta con la boca abierta._

_Dos horas después regresaron, algo le pasaba a Rachel estaba muy seria y pensativa._

**S. **Tierra llamando a Hobbit , hola hola?  
**R. **Perdón, qué decías?  
**S. **Que si… ay nada olvídalo, parece que estás en la luna.  
**R. **Lo siento.  
**S. **Te pasa algo?  
**R. **No, todo bien, bueno me despido, nos vemos mañana en la iglesia.  
**S. **Ok te cuidas.

_Al día siguiente Blaine y Quinn llegaron para recogernos e ir a la iglesia.  
_  
**Q.** Antes de que nos vayamos quiero colocarle este dije de cruz a mi ahijado.  
**Bl.** Y yo esta pulserita de oro  
**S. **En serio ustedes me quieren hacer llorar?  
**K. **Hasta que conocemos tu punto débil Satanás y ese es André.  
**S.** Me las vas a pagar Porcelana.

_De ahí nos partimos a la iglesia, donde ya se encontraban todos nuestros invitados, el cura finalmente bautizó a André y ahora si Quinn y Blaine eran oficialmente sus padrinos._

_Luego nos dirigimos al departamento de Quinn para la comida, mas tarde los chicos nos convencieron a mi y a Brittany para quedarnos un rato mas con ellos y seguir celebrando, los papás de Brittany se ofrecieron a cuidar de André mientras regresábamos a casa, mis padres volarían esa misma noche de vuelta a Lima ya que papá tenía una cirugía al día siguiente._

_Todos se pusieron a beber, yo me tuve que aguantar debido a que aun estaba amamantando a mi hijo, pero era bastante divertido verlos ebrios y haciendo sus tonterías._

_Como siempre Rachel sugirió la gran idea de que cantáramos y lo hicimos, la única que faltaba de hacerlo era Quinn, ella se rehúso, entonces Brittany se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído que obviamente no pude escuchar, pero Q, con la cabeza le decía que no, finalmente decidió cantar, esa canción tan peculiar._

Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, pero no digo nada.  
Es porque sigue estando siempre ahí, quien roba tu mirada.  
Y puedo verte sonreír, duele ver que no es a mí.  
Sabes que aunque siento que te amo, lo escondo en mis latidos.  
Y que le ruego a un sueño equivocado, te haga soñar conmigo.  
Sabes desde que te vi, no dejo de pensar en ti.

Es mi corazón que no es normal, solo quiero estar contigo  
Aunque no pueda y me haga mal.  
Es algo sobrenatural, te quiero hasta el infinito  
Aunque estés con alguien mas, pero yo puedo esperar…..

_Cuando la canción terminó todos aplaudieron a excepción de Rachel que tenía una cara de susto, Brittany fue directo con Quinn y le dio un gran abrazo, le volvió a decir algo en el oído y Quinn solo asintió, yo estaba muy confundida._

_Cuando Brittany regresó a mi lado.  
_  
**S. **Que pasa contigo y Quinn?  
**B. **Nada por?  
**S. **Pues algo platicaban tu y ella.  
**B.** Ahh ya sabes cosas entre amigas.  
**S. **Y no me las puedes decir? Quinn también es mi amiga.  
**B. **Acaso tu me dices todo lo que platicas con Rachel?  
**S. **Emmmm  
**B. **No verdad, ajajjaja no te preocupes Sanny, no es nada malo.

_Pero yo no me quedé conforme con su explicación, aún así lo dejé pasar.  
_  
_Días después Brittany nuevamente viajó al lado de Mercedes a la ciudad de Chicago para ofrecer un concierto, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt y yo nos organizamos para cuidar de André mientas yo asistía a clases e iba al estudio de grabación a practicar._

_Un día que estaba a solas con André quien estaba acostado junto a mi en la cama, chupaba sus manitas sin cesar, a mi me daba risa verlo, pero sabía que no tenía hambre porque de lo contrario ya estaría llorando, no pude evitar quedarme como hipnotizada al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello rubio y su piel extremadamente blanca, era una copia idéntica de Brittany, claro en varón._

_Lo cargué para llevarlo a la sala donde estaba mi piano, lo puse en el portabebé y comencé a tocar una melodía que parecía gustarle… luego vino a mi mente la letra, rápido la escribí, nuevamente comencé a tocar la melodía y canté lo que había escrito._

Close your eyes, have no fear.  
The monster's gone, he's on the run, and your mommy is here.  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy.

_Antes de que pudiera seguir, el timbre sonó y fui a abrir, se trataba de Quinn.  
_  
**S. **Hey Quinnie.  
**Q.** Hola, vine a darles un vistazo, ya sabes..  
**S. **Brittany te llamó.  
**Q. **Así es y que hacen? Escuché el piano.  
**S.** Le tocaba algo a André al parecer le gustó.  
**Q.** Puedo escucharlo?  
**S. **Claro.

_Cuando terminé de cantar y tocar esa pequeña estrofa…  
_  
**Q.** Es tiernísima, tienes que terminarla.  
**S. **Claro que lo haré pero será mas adelante, ahora tengo hambre, me acompañas a cenar?  
**Q.** Claro.

_Bittany regresó dos semanas después, cuando ella estaba en casa no descuidaba ni un segundo a André, le cantaba, le contaba historias muy raras en las cuales por su puesto incluía a Lord y Lady Tubbington._

_Una tarde, le terminé de dar de comer a André.  
_  
**B.** Dámelo, yo le quiero sacar el aire.  
**S. **Ok pero no lo muevas mucho porque va a vomitar.  
**B. **Santana, confía en mi por favor.  
**S. **Ok.

_Corrí rápido por mi celular y comencé grabar a mi esposa e hijo, Brittany luego de sacarle el aire a nuestro hijo, lo levantó un poco con sus brazos, haciéndole mimos, cuando de pronto un gran vomito blanco salió de su boquita cayendo justo encima del rostro y ropa de mi esposa._

**S. **Jajajajajjajaja te lo dije te lo dije, que no lo movieras, mira nada mas jajajaj.  
**B.** Ahora vas a ver, bésame, bésanoooos.  
**S. **No, no aléjense de mi par de clones.  
**B.** Ok basta, toma a André mientras me voy a lavar.  
**S. **Te cambias la blusa, está manchada.

_Cuando mi esposa regresó a la sala.  
_  
**S.** En serio Brittany? Otra vez con mi sudadera de la universidad?  
**B.** Me dijiste que me cambiara de ropa no?  
**S. **Pero tienes otras cosas.  
**B. **Con ésta me siento cómoda, además en mi se ve mejor que en ti.  
**S.** Pues ya que.

_Esa noche dejé a solas por unos minutos a mi esposa mientras tomaba una ducha, cuando regresé a la sala, la vi moviendo mi piano._

**S.** Que haces con el piano?  
**B.** Por el amor de dios Santana, que susto me sacaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer.  
**S. **Perdón creí que me habías escuchado, qué hacías en el piano?  
**B.** Lo estaba limpiando, tenía algo de polvo.  
**S.** Limpiando? Pero no veo que tengas ningún trapo contigo  
**B.** Eso es porque ya lo terminé de limpiar y como lo moví un poco de su lugar, lo estaba acomodando.  
**S. **Ooook.  
**B. **Bueno ahora yo voy a ducharme.

_El comportamiento de Brittany seguía muy raro, a veces era la de siempre, otras veces parecía otra persona._

_Al día siguiente salimos con Quinn y Beth a pasear, la pequeña niña estaba muy emocionada de volver a ver a André._

**Be.** El bebé creció. (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Si, como tu.  
**Be**. Es muy bello, se parece a ti (señalando a Brittany)  
**B. **Si es que yo soy su mamá.  
**Be.** Y tía Tana?  
**B. **También.

_La niña tenía una cara de mucha confusión.  
_  
**Q.** Verás princesa, Britt y Santana están casadas, entonces Britt puso una semillita de ella dentro de la pancita de Santana para que creciera un bebé, por eso André se parece mucho a Brittany.  
**Be**. Ahhhh (incrédula) puedo jugar con él?  
**B. **Claro Beth.

_Beth se acercó al portabebé con André.  
_  
**S.** En serio Fabray? Crees que te va a creer? Los niños de ahora son muy inteligentes, es mejor decirle la verdad… Mira Beth.  
**B.** Santana! Solo tiene 6, aún es inocente.  
**S. **Ok, pero en cuanto cumpla 7 le decimos la verdad.  
**Q. **Dios mío. (negando con la cabeza)

_Un rato después.  
_  
**Be.** Quinn… André que es mío?  
**Q. **Eeeemmm.  
**S. **Algo así como tu primo.  
**Be**. No puede ser mi hermano?  
**Q. **Escucha Beth…  
**B. **Claro que si, te gusta para hermano?  
**Be.** Si es muy lindo me gustan sus ojos, su cabello es parecido al mío, además no tengo hermanos y quiero tener uno.  
**B.** Entonces André es tu hermano.  
**Be**. De verdad?  
**B. **Si.  
**Be.** Quinn, Tía Tana ya tengo un hermano, ahora ya no le pediré a mi mami que me regale un hermanito.  
**S. **Eres un amor, princesa.  
**Be.** Tengo un hermano, tengo un hermano y cuando Quinn tenga un bebé tendré otro hermano! (cantando)  
**S.** La escuchaste Quinnie? Dale un hermano, no tardes, pero que ésta vez el padre no sea Puckerman.  
**Q.** Muy graciosa.

_Pasar la tarde en compañía de Quinn y Beth fue realmente divertido, la niña estaba enbobada con mi hijo, además le encantaba jugar conmigo, era una mini Q pero mas feliz._

_Cuando regresamos al departamento, Brittany durmió a André y lo acostó en su cuna, regresó a nuestra habitación con el intercomunicador de bebé, por si nuestro hijo despertaba, luego se acurrucó a mi lado en la cama._

**B. **Sanny (besándome el cuello)  
**S. **Mmmmm alguien está cachonda.  
**B. **Te deseo… (tocándome los senos)  
**S. **Dios… yo a ti. (besándola)

_Esa noche Brittany me hizo el amor de una manera muy distinta, fue tierna y pasional a la vez, pero diferente, me provocó varios orgasmos, por su puesto que le devolví el favor pero aun así la manera en que ella me trató fue distinta a las otras._

_Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano sola en la cama, me levanté de ahí, me puse ropa ya que estaba totalmente desnuda y salí de la habitación._

_Me encontré con mi esposa y mi hijo dormidos en el sofá, sonreí al ver esa imagen tan hermosa, así que les tomé una foto, Brittany despertó al escuchar el sonido de la cámara._

**B. **Mmmm qué pasa? (adormilada)  
**S. **Pasa que me abandonaste desnuda en la cama.  
**B. **Lo siento amor, André lloró y tuve que atenderlo, tu estabas profundamente dormida.  
**S. **Lo siento, es que ayer fue espectacular y me dejaste agotadísima.  
**B.** Jejeejeje lo siento.  
**S. **Valió la pena.  
**B. **No olvides que Quinn viene a desayunar hoy.  
**S.** Si lo se, te toca preparar el desayuno, mientras me baño rápido.  
**B.** Ok.

_Cuando Quinn llegó André inmediatamente sonrió al verla y mi amiga no dudó ni un segundo para tomarlo en sus brazos._

_El desayuno continuó normal, Quinn nos platicó de su trabajo, estaba trabajando en un caso muy importante pero que a pesar de que no era quien estaba al frente de él, su jefe la respaldaba mucho, luego de eso no sentamos a ver la televisión._

**S. **Me encanta ver los maratones matutinos del programa de Rachel.  
**Q. **A mi también.  
**S. **Pero insisto la actriz que me interpreta no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo soy muy sexy esa tipa no me llega ni a los talones.  
**Q.** Santana, ninguno de los actores se parece a nosotros.  
**S. **La que hace de ti si, bueno tu eres mas linda pero por lo menos te da un aire, verdad Britt?

_Brittany estaba exageradamente ausente.  
_  
**S.** Heeeey Britt Britt, hazme caso.  
**B.** Perdón, que decías?  
**S.** Que las chicas que nos interpretan no son tan guapas como nosotras.  
**B.** Ahh no

_Desde que terminamos el desayuno Briitany estaba como en la luna, no soltaba a André y no participaba en la charla con nosotras.  
_  
**Q. **Mira esta lindo el saco que usa Rachel en ese capítulo.  
**S. ** Saco? Diablos!  
**Q. **Qué pasa?  
**S. **Olvidé pasar por mi saco a la tintorería y lo necesito mañana para la presentación de mi clase.  
**Q.** Santana en donde tienes la cabeza?  
**S. ** Pues se me olvidó, tengo que ir por él.  
**Q. **Utiliza otro.  
**S. **No puedo.  
**Q. **Por qué?  
**S. **Porque es de buena suerte, con él me veo muuuuy caliente, además ahora que estoy amamantando las boobies me crecieron mas y el escote se me ve hermoso y estoy segura de que el profesor me dará una muy buena calificación por la maravillosa vista que le daré.  
**Q.** Así consigues tus buenas calificaciones? (levantando la ceja)  
**S. **Solo con él, no está demás un punto extra.  
**Q**. Eres increíble.  
**S.** Lo se, bueno dejen voy a la tintorería, no está muy lejos de aquí.  
**B. **Mmm no, mejor voy yo, así ustedes terminan de ver el programa.  
**S.** En serio?  
**B.** Si además aprovecharé para comprar unas cosas que hacen falta.  
**S. **Ok deja busco la nota para que lo recojas.

_Antes de salir Brittany le dio un gran abrazo a André y algo le susurró al oído.  
_  
**B.** Ahora vuelvo,… Quinnie, cumplirás tu promesa verdad?  
**Q. **Cuál?  
**B. **De cuidar a André para siempre.  
**Q.** Claro Britt te lo he dicho varias veces, confía en mi. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B. **Gracias Quinnie te quiero (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Y yo a ti.  
**B. **Me voy Sanny, regreso en un rato mas, recuerda que eres el amor de mi vida.  
**S. **Lo se mi amor y tu el mío.  
**B. **Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**B. **Deja me quito tu sudadera.  
**S.** En serio? Milagro.  
**B.** Muy graciosa.

_Brittany me dio un profundo y tierno beso.  
_  
**B.** Nos vemos chicas.  
**S y Q.** Bye.

_El maratón del programa de Rachel terminó.  
_  
**Q.** Ya me voy Santana, Brittany ya se tardó y necesito ir a mi departamento a revisar unos documentos.  
**S. **Tienes razón, deja le llamo….. No contesta que raro.  
**Q.** A ver deja lo intento yo….. No nada.  
**S. **Espérala media hora mas si no llega te vas a tu departamento.  
**Q. **Ok… puedo cambiarle a las noticias? Necesito ver qué dicen sobre el caso en el que estoy trabajando.  
**S. **Claro.

_Quinn cambió al canal local para ver las noticias, había una cobertura especial sobre un accidente que se suscitó en el centro de Manhattan.  
_  
"El conductor del Aston Martin fue finalmente detenido tras una larga persecución luego de atropellar a las personas que esperaban el siga para cruzar la calle, desafortunadamente en el lugar de los hechos murieron 2 personas, 5 mas entre ellos 2 niños fueron trasladadas al Hospital for Special Surgery ubicado en Manhattan, debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones, los demás heridos fueron trasladados a los distintos hospitales de la ciudad"

**S. **Demonios, pobre gente, que bueno que capturaron a ese mal nacido.  
**Q.** Dios mío, ve todas las pertenencias de la gente ahí tiradas, es una tragedia.  
**S.** El mundo está loco.  
**Q.** Santana de qué color es tu saco?  
**S. **Rojo por?  
**Q.** Por nada, deja le llamó a Britt otra vez.

_Quinn estaba pálida intentando llamar a mi esposa, sin obtener éxito.  
_  
_Minutos después recibí esa llamada…  
_  
**S.** Hola? Si es mi esposa… cómo? Noooo, está seguro? Ok voy para allá. (muy asustada)  
**Q.** Qué pasa Santana?  
**S. **Es Britt, fue una de las personas atropelladas en el accidente de hoy, está en el hospital. (muy nerviosa)  
**Q.** Tranquilízate vamos para allá, voy por André.

_Quinn y yo nos trasladamos en su coche directo al hospital, las lágrimas ya estaban en mis ojos, mi amiga había llamado a Blaine y Kurt para vernos allá._

_Llegando al hospital, corrí a la recepción  
_  
**S.** Buenas tardes, soy la esposa de Brittany S Lopez-Pierce, recibí una llamada de que se encontraba aquí.  
**R.** En efecto ahora mismo está en el quirófano.  
**S. **Quirófano? Pero por qué? Cómo está?  
**R. **En cuanto termine la cirugía el doctor hablará con usted.  
**S.** Maldita sea.  
**Q.** Tranquila Santana, todo estará bien, hay que pensar positivo, nada le puede pasar a Brittany.  
**S. **Voy a llamar a mamá.

_Las horas pasaban y no recibíamos ninguna noticia de mi esposa, Blaine decidió llevarse a André de vuelta a mi departamento ya que ahí había leche materna que le dejaba cuando me iba a la universidad, además no era bueno que el bebé estuviera en un hospital, conmigo se quedaron Quinn, Kurt y Artie._

**S.** Han pasado 3 horas y no me dicen nada.**  
K**. Tal vez aun no termina la operación Santana, tranquilízate.  
**S. **Britt tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo.  
**Q.** Vas a ver que si San.

_Media hora después el doctor por fin salió.  
_  
**Dr.** Familiares de la señora Lopez-Pierce?  
**S.** Yo, es mi esposa.  
**Dr.** Señora… su esposa tuvo heridas bastante graves, debido a que luego de recibir el impacto del auto, éste la lanzó varios metros, en cuanto llegó al hospital la pasamos a quirófano para controlar la pérdida de sangre, tuvo varias fracturas… mmm señora Lopez-Pierce, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, desafortunadamente su esposa entró en paro cardíaco y no pudimos hacer mas por ella.  
**S. **Qué me esta tratando de decir?  
**Dr**. Su esposa falleció en el quirófano, lo siento mucho de verdad.  
**S.** Noooo, noooo, nooooo!

_Y entonces… todo se volvió negro.  
_

* * *

_**Me odian?**_

**_Y si... el drama comenzó._**

_**Cuando inicié este fic les comenté que era una historia Brittana y Quinntana, como verán así fue, este capitulo fue el final de la parte Brittana, desde un comienzo así lo visualicé, aunque esto no quiere decir que Brittany desaparezca del todo de la historia, con la existencia de André es imposible y ademas no quiero sacarla por completo.**_

_**Rosemarie: Extrañaré tus comentarios, pero respeto tu decisión, gracias por leer la historia.**_  
_**Alex: Te dije que confiaras en mi.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que han hecho comentarios sobre la historia, se que este capítulo tal vez genere controversia, pero me encantan los riesgos.**_

_**** Canciones usadas en el capítulo **_  
_**Yo puedo esperar (no recuerdo quien la canta)**_  
_**Beautiful Boy (John Lennon)**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_

_**Acepto sugerencias, criticas, todo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	15. Funeral

**_Mini capítulo.  
_**

* * *

****

Capítulo 15. Funeral.

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar sobre una camilla de hospital con Quinn y Kurt a mi lado llorando, inmediatamente traté de incorporarme, pero ellos lo evitaron._

**S. **Dónde está?  
**K.** Santana, cálmate.  
**S.** Dónde está mi esposa? Ella no puede estar muerta, ella solo fue por mi saco, ella tiene que volver a casa! (gritando y llorando)

_Ellos solo me miraban… hasta que Quinn llorando muy fuerte me dijo.  
_  
**Q**. Está en el mortuorio, la llevaron para allá.  
**S.** No no no noooo, ella está viva, tiene que estarlo, no pudo dejarme, no pudo dejar a su hijo!.  
**K**. Santana…  
**S.** Qué?  
**K.** Ella murió, realmente murió.  
**S.** Nooooooo, entonces la quiero ver, llévenme con ella, necesito verla.  
**K.** Santana no creo que sea bueno que la veas…  
**S**. Es mi esposa, la necesito ver.  
**Q.** Le diré al médico que nos deje verla.

_Luego de que Quinn habló con el médico, un guardia de seguridad nos llevó al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de mi esposa, ella estaba ahí sola, sólo cubierta con una sábana blanca._

_Inmediatamente corrí hacía ella y quité la sábana de su rostro para poderla mirar.  
_  
**S.** Nooooo, mi princesa, qué te hicieron? Mira tu rostro, estos golpes, te duelen mucho? (besándole los golpes) Estas helada mi amor, pero ya estoy aquí contigo y no tendrás frío, Te Amo Britt, abre tus ojos, ya vámonos a casa, ahí esta André, él necesita a su mami, nos necesita a las dos, por favor, sólo abre tus ojos, te lo suplico (llorando)  
**Q.** Santana (abrazándome)  
**S.** Por qué Quinn? Por qué ella?  
**Q.** No lo se San, no lo se (llorando fuerte)  
**S. **Esto no puede estar pasando, ella tiene que despertar, es mi esposa, mi hijo la necesita, yo la necesito, sin ella yo no soy nada, dile Quinnie dile que despierte y nos vayamos a casa por favor.

_Quinn siguió abrazándome muy fuerte, mientras yo lloraba desesperadamente por ver tendida a mi esposa ahí sin vida._

_Seguí junto a ella por no se cuánto tiempo, hasta que sentí un aroma familiar, eran mis padres, por fin habían llegado a NY, me volví a derrumbar en cuanto los vi, junto con ellos estaban los padres de Brittany, su madre estaba destrozada._

_Mientras papá hacía los trámites necesarios para agilizar la autopsia y el traslado del cuerpo a Lima, donde sería el funeral por petición de su madre, Quinn, Mamá, Kurt y yo llegamos al departamento, Rachel ya se encontraba ahí junto con Blaine y André, en cuanto vi a mi amiga fui directo a sus brazos._

_Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que ella sintió cuando perdió a Finn.  
_  
**R.** Santana…  
**S. **Se murió, mi esposa se murió.  
**R.** Lo siento tanto, Santana (llorando)

_Rachel trató de consolarme lo mejor que pudo, pero era imposible el sentir consuelo alguno, sentía que moría lentamente._

_De pronto comencé a observar todo el departamento, todo lo que las dos construimos y logramos en nuestro matrimonio, ahí estaba mi piano, el que me había regalado el día que nos mudamos, entonces noté que mi sudadera la que ella usaba prácticamente todos los días estaba encima de él, cómo llegó ahí? No tenía ni la mas mínima idea, así que solo fui directo a recogerla de ahí, la tomé con mis manos llevándola hacia mi pecho, nuevamente empecé a llorar, me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré ahí para poder oler el aroma de Brittany en esa prenda de vestir, que hacía algunas horas ella llevaba puesta, estando ahí me puse a gritar, maldecir y llorar hasta no saber mas de mi.  
_  
_No se cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuché a mamá entrar a la habitación.  
_  
**M. **Santana… mija, mi niña, despierta.  
**S.** Qué?  
**M.** Mi amor, André tiene hambre.  
**S. **Hay leche en el refrigerador.  
**M.** Ya se terminó mija.  
**S. **Entonces dale de fórmula.  
**M.** No le gusta hija.  
**S. **Esa es tu maldita culpa por obligarme a solo darle leche materna.  
**M.** Yo… (triste)  
**Q. **Santana no le hables así a tu mamá.  
**S. **Tu cállate no te metas en lo que no te importa, dónde está mi hijo?

_Sin esperar respuesta alguna, salí a la sala, André estaba llorando en brazos de Blaine, así que lo tomé en los míos y lo comencé a amamantar sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera, mientras él comía, sólo me quede mirando a la nada._

_Cuando por fin papá terminó con los trámites de todo lo relacionado a Brittany,__viajamos a Lima para el funeral, para mi todo era llorar y amamantar a mi hijo, realmente no hablaba con nadie, yo sólo quería volver a ver a mi esposa, eso era todo._

_Cuando llegamos a la funeraria, todos nuestros amigos estaban presentes, estaba recibiendo sus condolencias cuando el féretro donde estaba mi esposa fue colocado en la capilla de la funeraria, inmediatamente corrí hacía él para verla una vez mas._

**S. **Mi Britt Britt, cubrieron tus heridas… parece que estás durmiendo, te ves tan hermosa como siempre. Por qué te pasó esto? Se suponía que estaríamos juntas toda la vida, por qué me dejaste eh? Me hubieras llevado contigo mi amor yo aquí sin ti no se qué voy a hacer, te necesito conmigo, eres el amor de mi vida, no me dejes por favor!.

_Por mi rostro corrían ríos de lágrimas, me pasé no se cuánto tiempo ahí junto a ella observándola, con la absurda esperanza de que abriera los ojos, pero no pasó._

_De pronto sentí que alguien me abrazó por detrás, voltee a ver quien era, se trataba de Mercedes._

**Me. **Santana no se qué decirte. (llorando)  
**S. **Me la quitaron Mercedes. (llorando)  
**Me. **Hoy teníamos que estar dando show en San Francisco, ella tenía que estar junto a mi.  
**S.** Si yo no la hubiera mandado por ese maldito saco, ella estaría viva, es mi culpa!  
**Me. **No digas eso Santana, fue un accidente.  
**S**. Que se pudo haber evitado.  
**Me.** No estaba en tus manos.  
**S.** Qué voy a hacer sin ella?  
**Me**. Seguir adelante por tu hijo.  
**S.** No creo poder, Brittany es toda mi vida.  
**Me. **Santana… se que no es el momento adecuado pero necesito platicarte algo que ella me pidió.  
**S. **Qué ?  
**Me. **Recuerdas cuando dimos un concierto en Miami?  
**S.** Si.  
**Me.** Ese día, Brittany me dijo algo.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estábamos en mi habitación de hotel, cuando de pronto Brittany, fue hacia el balcón a admirar la puesta de sol sobre el mar._

**Me.** Hey chica, pensando en tu esposa?  
**B. **Si y en mi futuro hijo.  
**Me.** Cuando decías que tendrías un varón, jamás me imaginé que realmente fuera a suceder.  
**B.** Debiste confiar en mi soy una genio.  
**Me.** Claro que si.  
**B.** Se ve hermoso el atardecer cierto?  
**Me.** Bellísimo.  
**B.** Me recuerda a todos los que Santana y yo vimos en la isla Lesbos y en Hawaii.  
**Me.** Me imagino.  
**B. **Has pensando en la muerte?  
**Me.** Qué?  
**B.** Que si..  
**Me.** Si te escuché, pero por qué preguntas eso?  
**B. **Pues… solo quiero conocer tu respuesta.  
**Me.** Antes no pensaba mucho, pero después de lo de Finn si.  
**B.** Hay personas que mueren muy jóvenes como él, la gente dice que se fueron antes de tiempo, que tenían muchas cosas por vivir… pero yo no creo que la gente muera antes de tiempo, creo que desde que naces ya traes contigo tu fecha de muerte.  
**Me.** Brittany te sientes bien?  
**B.** Así que lo importante es vivir la vida al máximo, hacer las cosas que te hacen feliz, como yo, me encanta lo que hago contigo, bailar es lo que mas me gusta, me encanta ser la esposa de Santana y me encanta el saber que seré madre de mi André.  
**Me.** Si a mi también me gus…  
**B.** Mercedes, puedo pedirte un favor?  
**Me.** Si, claro.  
**B.** En mi vida ha habido muchos sitios especiales, pero tengo dos que son mis preferidos, uno es la escuela de verano donde estuve cuando tenía 14 años, fue ahí donde conocí a Santana y el otro lugar es McKinley, ahí viví cosas muy especiales, fui parte de las cheerios, del club Glee, hice a los mejores amigos del mundo que son ustedes y sobre todo, ahí me enamoré de Santana…  
**Me.** Cierto.  
**B.** Mercedes? Si algún día yo muriera le podrías decir a Santana que esparzan mis cenizas en el jardín de la escuela de verano y en el jardín de McKinley, cerca del árbol de Finn.. . Así podremos comunicarnos él y yo mucho mejor, además en ese lugar Santana y yo también nos acariciábamos los senos (sonriendo)  
**Me.** Brittany… estás hablando en serio?  
**B. **Claro.  
**Me.** Mira Britt, no creo que eso sea necesario, tu eres joven y aun vas a vivir mucho porque tendrás un hijo y….  
**B.** Tu sabes cuándo vas a morir?  
**Me.** No.  
**B.** Ni yo, al menos no con exactitud, pero sabes? Es bueno prepararse para algo así, lo he empezado a hacer y por eso te pido que si muero antes que tu y antes que Santana, le hagas saber lo que deseo, por favor… ahhh y dile que le regale mis gatos a mi hermanita, se que a San no le gustan.  
**Me. **Oook.. Lo haré, te lo prometo.  
**B.** Gracias. Cedes, ahora hay que prepararnos porque hay miles de fans listos para presenciar tu show.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

**S. **Eeeso.. Te pidió?  
**Me.** Si.  
**S.** Oh por dios. (llorando)  
**Me. **Perdóname Santana, pero tenía que decírtelo.  
**S.** Gracias Mercedes. (abrazándola)

_Mi esposa quería estar siempre en los lugares que compartió conmigo, en nuestros lugares especiales y yo cumpliría su deseo._

_Lo platiqué con mis suegros y estuvieron de acuerdo._

_Momentos antes de que el cuerpo de Brittany fuera llevado al crematorio todos mis amigos se reunieron conmigo, cantaron canciones para ella, las que mas le gustaban, lloramos y reímos al recordar sus frases, su espíritu libre, todo lo bueno en ella, entonces me acerqué por última vez a su ataúd._

**S. **Hey princesa, de verdad no se qué voy a hacer con mi vida sin ti, no se si podré soportarlo, sólo espero no tener que esperar mucho para volverte a ver, Te Amo Brittany, para siempre.

_Le di un beso en sus labios y dejé que los tipos de la funeraria cerraran el ataúd, nuevamente me eché a llorar, Quinn y Rachel me abrazaron._

_Cuando nos entregaron las cenizas de mi esposa, regresamos a casa de mis padres, ahí nos reunimos nuevamente todos, incluyendo a los padres y familiares de Brittany, yo subí a mi antigua recámara a llorar, recordé la primera vez que estuve con Brittany ahí, la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, nuestras conversaciones, entonces escuché que llamaron a la puerta._

**S.** Adelante (limpiándome las lágrimas)  
**Q.** Hey Santana, alguien te extraña. (con André en brazos)  
**S.** No me digas? Tiene hambre.  
**Q.** Si.  
**S. **Este niño lo único que hace es comer, dámelo.  
**Q.** Santana! (viéndome raro)  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Nada, ahora vuelvo.  
**S. **No te vayas, espera a que termine de comer y te lo llevas contigo, necesito dormir.  
**Q.** Estas segura?  
**S. **No me escuchaste?  
**Q. **Ok.

_Quinn se quedó en silencio parada en la ventana de mi recámara viendo hacia afuera._

_Al siguiente día mis padres, los de Britt y sus hermanas, así como nuestros amigos fuimos a cumplir el deseo de mi esposa, primero arribamos a la escuela de verano y de ahí fuimos a McKinley a hacer lo mismo, yo no pude dejar de llorar en todo el proceso._

_Cuando regresamos a casa, le pedí a papá que llevara los gatos de Brittany que por supuesto habíamos traído de NY a su hermana pequeña, el accedió._

_Todos regresaron a su vida cotidiana, yo decidí quedarme en Lima dos semanas mas, de las cuales sinceramente no recuerdo mucho, mamá decía que parecía un zombie todo el tiempo, creo que ella tenía razón._

_Quinn y Kurt, regresaron por mi a Lima para volver a NY, papá tenía un congreso muy importante en Pensilvania y luego de eso un evento al cuál también tenía que asistir mi mamá, así que ese fue el motivo por el cual dejé la casa de mis padres._

_Mientras volábamos de regreso a NY, muchos recuerdos de ella volvieron a mi cabeza, en cuanto pusiera un pie de nuevo en NY, mi vida sería totalmente distinta, tenía mucho miedo de empezar a vivirla sin mi esposa._

* * *

**_Perdón por el drama y perdón por los errores, estoy mas dormida que despierta._**

Hasta la próxima, gracias.  



End file.
